Reason Behind His Madness
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Being stuck in the same place for twenty-eight years can be hell. Especially when the one you love doesn't have a clue who you are. Mad Hatter/OC
1. Long, long ago

**AN: Don't own anything dealing with Once Upon A Time. Just enjoy the show and wanted to try a little something. Hope you enjoy this. **

She flung the doors open to find the queen tending to her favorite apple tree. Storming out into the courtyard, the girl's hands curled into fists. The queen turned just as the girl reached her. Her hand clapped against the queen's cheek, making her drop the basket of apples.

"What have you done to her?" demanded the girl. "Where is Snow? Where is my sister?"

The queen gave the girl a soft look. "You don't need to worry about her. She is no longer the fairest in the eyes of this world."

The girl let out a shuttering breath. "What have you done?"

"A very kind huntsman took her into the woods yesterday," explained the queen. "I expect him back any moment with her heart."

Tears began to well in the girl's eyes. "Oh Snow," she said in a quiet voice.

"Shh there now," soothed the queen. She placed a hand on the girl's cheek and the other on her shoulder. A sickly sweet smile graced her features as she spoke. "You were always my favorite you know. If I could have had a daughter of my own I'd want her to be exactly like you. My dear Rose Red. You're a lot like me when I was your age."

"I'm nothing like you," Rose answered in a tight tone. The queen laughed and ran her fingers along the girl's delicate curls.

"Oh Rose, my dearest. I always felt closer to you than your sister." She looked at Rose thoughtfully. The light of the day made her hair shine, the tears made her crimson eyes glitter, her pale complexion a family trait. "I am so glad to have you as my child."

Rose pushed her hand away. "I'm not yours! I never will be yours and I will never be like you!"

Though she felt love for the child, Regina felt impatience growing. "Now Rose I understand it must be hard to lose both your father and sister in the same month but that is no reason to strike out so."

"What would you know of loss?" bit out Rose. "You care for no one but yourself."

The smile dropped from Regina's features. "You're starting to break my heart child."

"You have no heart! You're a witch Regina! I wish you had never come into our family!"

A cold glare came into Regina's eyes. Her mouth formed a tight line before speaking. "Guards!" Three men came out into the courtyard. "Take this ungrateful child to the dungeons."

Rose fought and struggled against the men. As she was dragged back into the palace she saw Regina turn and pick up the fallen apples. This woman had murdered her sister, and most likely her father. Their deaths didn't bother her at all. Now she was throwing the one she said she cared for into the dungeons. Rose knew she was right to call the queen heartless. The woman's heart had stopped beating ages ago.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.<p>

"Henry!" she called into the house. The boy came down the stairs and gave her a curious look.

"Kat what are you doing here?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Thought we could hang out. You know maybe go see a movie. Didn't you want to see that John Carter movie?"

Henry shook his head. "Nah I have more important stuff to do. Hold on…aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah well I sort of got canned today."

"You lost your job?" came a voice at her side. Kat jumped and let out a little laugh.

"Geez Aunt Regina," she said putting a hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"How did you lose your job Kat?" Regina pressed. "Was it Mr. Gold? Let me talk to him. I'm sure we can arrange…"

"No don't worry about it," Kat said pushing the subject away.

But Regina wouldn't let it go. "Really all I have to do is…"

"Aunt Regi please," she said a little harsher than she meant. Kat paused and lightened her tone. "I'm twenty-three. I can take care of my own job situation."

Regina nodded and smiled. "Of course sweetheart. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Kat smiled quickly before turning back to her cousin. "So how about it Henry? Want to hang out?"

The boy looked from his cousin to his mother and back. "Yeah sure. I'll be right back, have to get something."

While Henry went back upstairs, Regina turned to her niece. "You could always get your job back at the bookshop."

"Mr. Gold fired me. Said I was no good with the books. He said I was good with helping people." She shrugged. "I think he is right."

Regina moved over to the girl and ran a hand over her hair. "Kat darling you could have kept your job. You just need to be firm and a little more self confident. Like me."

Kat shook her head. "I'll never be like you."

Regina looked at the girl for a long moment. For a brief second she panicked, thinking Kat was recalling something from her life before. But she could see in the girl's strange crimson eyes that there was no recognition of the words. But they still stung all the same, just as they had the first time they were spoken. The queen had felt her heart break when her Rose Red had spoken so harshly. It broke even more with the punishment she inflicted upon her beloved step-daughter.

Henry came back down, backpack in hand. "Ready."

"Let's go." Kat and Henry walked to the door, Regina following them and stopping at the threshold.

"Don't be out too late," she called after them. "And don't take him to the sheriff's station Kat."

Kat waved to her as they walked to the car. As they walked she could feel Henry's eyes on her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just what you said to her…" Kat gave him a questioning look. "'I'll never be like you'. It's what you said to her in your other life."

"What other life?" she asked as they got into the car. Henry got his storybook out of his backpack. "Oh right. The book."

"You're Rose Red," Henry said opening up the book.

Kat nodded as she navigated the streets. "Right and Mary Margaret is Snow White, who is also my sister."

"You remember?" he asked with hope. Kat shook her head.

"I remember what you've told me. That I am Rose Red, Mary Margaret is Snow White, she and David are Emma's parents, and…"

"And you don't believe me," Henry added in defeat.

"It's a little farfetched don't you think?" She glanced over at him. He let his head sink until his forehead rested on the book.

"Why does no one believe me?" he asked in a small voice. Kat pulled up to the stop light and looked over at him.

"Henry," she laughed. "Henry c'mon. You don't really believe this storybook thing do you?" He didn't answer. She sighed. She loved this kid but it was really unhealthy for him to have such a strong belief that they were all fairytale beings. But she couldn't stand to see him like this. Like it was him versus Storybrooke.

"Look how about we go get ice cream and I'll _try_ and wrap my head around this whole…Rose Red thing."

Henry's head came back up with a smile on his face. "Can we make it a double Root beer float and a brownie?"

Kat laughed and turned her attention back to the road. "Why not? Your metabolism will burn it off anyway."

* * *

><p>Henry ran into the ice cream shop while Kat paused to fix her shoe. Upon standing, she bumped into someone. Kat lost her balance and began to tip back. A pair of hands reached out and steadied her. As she regained her balance, Kat found herself in the arms of a man she had never seen before. His green eyes held a warmness and familiarity she couldn't place. He gave her a smile as she stared at him.<p>

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

"Stare?"

"Bump into you," she corrected. He chuckled.

Shaking his head he said, "It was my fault. Wasn't looking. Had I been looking I would have run into something else." Kat smiled and let out a little laugh. "Your eyes," he said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"Your eyes their…crimson?"

"Oh," she said with a little laugh. "Yeah some combination of brown and green or something."

"Beautiful."

Kat smiled and blushed. Suddenly she realized that he was still holding onto her. She hadn't realized how close they were until she felt his chest rise and fall against hers. Looking into his eyes she knew she had seen them somewhere before. But for the life of her, she couldn't place it. It was like she had seen him in a dream that she couldn't recall.

"Hey Kat," called Henry from the door to the ice cream shop. She looked over the man's shoulder to see her cousin beckoning to her.

"I have to go." She gently began to maneuver out of his hold. He let go and gave her a smile. She returned the gesture before heading into the shop.

Once they had their Root beer floats, Kat and Henry walked over to the park and sat at a table. Henry set the book out on the table, open to the story of Rose Red.

"Okay so tell me again," Kat said as Henry shoveled soda and ice cream into his mouth. "Rose Red slapped the queen because she had Snow White killed?"

Henry swallowed down some brownie before answering. "Rose _thought_ the huntsman killed Snow. But remember Snow is set free and lives with the dwarves. But yes she, you, slapped the queen."

"And the queen is Regina?" Henry nodded. Kat smiled. "I like this girl already. Right so what happens then?"

"Then she gets put in the dungeon…"

As Henry went into explaining Kat glanced up. The man from earlier came walking into the park. He took a seat on a bench a little ways off. He looked up to her before preoccupying himself with a newspaper. But every now and again he would look up and straight at her.

"…Kat you're not even listening," complained Henry. She brought her attention back to him.

"He's staring at me," she said ignoring her cousin's complaint. "Why is he staring and why did he follow us here?"

Henry turned to see who she meant. His eyes glowed upon seeing who she was talking about. "Of course! It's the Mad Hatter."

"The who now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Henry flipped through the pages. "The Mad Hatter, your boyfriend."

Kat laughed. "Oh yeah sure," she said putting on a voice. Henry gave her a stern look.

"You said you were going to try Kat." She sighed.

"Alright I'm sorry." But he wasn't convinced. "I won't make fun anymore. Promise."

Henry moved over to her side of the table and showed her a picture. In the picture she saw a girl who, she admitted, closely resembled her and a man that did rather look like the one who was staring at her. They were standing in front of a little cottage looking at each other intently. She let her eyes wander over to the text to see what the scene was depicting.

'_I wish you could stay,' he said with a deep sigh. Rose smiled sweetly at him. _

'_I wish I could stay too. Being here with you and Grace is the only freedom I have. The queen watches me so closely now.' Jefferson placed a hand to her cheek, thumb stroking her cool skin. They leaned closer together until his forehead rested against hers. _

'_Rosey,' he said in a quiet voice. _

Kat brought her eyes back to the picture to see the two figures close the distance and share true love's kiss. She gasped and pushed the book away. Henry looked to her with excitement.

"What? What is it?" He looked from her to the book and back. "What did you see?"

Kat swept a hand through her hair. "Nothing. It was…a trick of the light."

"You saw something Kat," he pressed. "What was it?" He searched over the page, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Kat looked back to where the man had been sitting. He was gone, newspaper sitting on the empty bench. Where had he gone?

Kat shook her head trying to push out all the chaotic thoughts coming into her head. But the image of the picture moving stuck. She looked back to the book, Henry's nose practically pressed to the page in search. The picture was right back to what it had been, the two figures looking at each other intently, and nothing more.

Henry's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't see anything. Kat what happened?"

"I told you. It was a trick of the light." But she knew Henry wouldn't stop asking her. "How about we go see Emma for a bit," she said hoping that would distract him.

He perked up but then a questioning look came into his eyes. "But my mom told you not to take me around the station."

Kat stood and grabbed her untouched float. "Hey this is Rose Red you're talking to," she said with a smile. Henry smiled and grabbed his things. Walking back to the car, Kat looked back into the park. Who was that man and why did he look like the figure in the book?


	2. The man with the green eyes

It fascinated him. For twenty-eight years he had been confined to that house. That extravagant prison that the queen had made for him, taunting him.

"I promised you a fine life," she had said to him. Regina gestured to the lavish house. "And I have delivered. Your daughter shall want for nothing. Shame she can't share it with you. Nor your precious Rose. Enjoy your captivity Jefferson."

She had thrown him in there, in this wrong world, waiting for him to lose all sanity. But now, now he was free to move about Storybrooke and all because of the woman with the yellow bug. She brought magic into this dull mundane world, this place where none of them belonged. This woman made it possible for him to get out and be able to see his love, his Rose, in the flesh instead of at a distance.

Jefferson hated having to see her through a telescope but it was better than nothing. It was better to see her and his Grace through a telescope rather than be separated completely. That was something Regina couldn't take away from him. And now that he was free to walk about, she couldn't stop him from seeing the two he loved the most in person.

Running into Rose, holding her in his arms, was electric. Seeing those crimson eyes made his heart swell and the urge to never let go stronger. He couldn't resist following her and the boy to the park. He just wanted to see her, hear her voice, see her smile that was all. Sitting on the bench and glancing to her once in a while to stare was all he could do to not grab her by the shoulders and shake her till she remembered.

But when the boy pulled the book in front of her, she looked like something had frightened her. Jefferson wanted more than anything to see if she was alright but it was enough that he had been watching her and finally made contact. He couldn't interfere too much…not just yet. It was time for him to go. He had set the paper down and headed back to his prison.

By the time he got home he found Rose and the boy, what was his name? Oh yes Henry, named after the queen's father. Rose and Henry had made their way over to the sheriff's station to visit Emma, the bringer of magic. He supposed he should thank Emma at some point for setting him free, more or less, but her job wasn't quite done yet.

* * *

><p>Henry went rushing into the station. He wrapped his arms around Emma the moment he saw her.<p>

"Hey guys," Emma said with a smile upon seeing them. She looked down at Henry with affection. This seemed to be happening more and more with the gradual time they spent together.

"Want a Root beer float?" Kat said handing it to Emma. "I haven't touched it."

Emma took it and sipped. "Thanks. Kat should you be at work?"

"Mr. Gold fired her," Henry said before Kat could speak. Emma looked back to Kat.

"Really? Why'd he do that?"

Kat shrugged. "I think he hates me and I think it has to do with me being the mayor's niece."

"No it's not," Henry said as he began to spin around in a desk chair. "He said you'd be better helping people. And it fits cause Rose Red was always helping others."

"Rose Red?" Emma asked looking back to Kat. She shrugged.

"Yeah I'm Snow White's sister." Emma raised her eyebrows. "And the Mad Hatter is my boyfriend."

Emma gave her a look, a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Is that right?"

Kat nodded and smiled. The two exchanged looks of amusement.

"If you don't believe it," Henry said as he stopped spinning, "read the story. It's all right here." He brought the book out and set it on the top of the desk.

Kat sighed and shook her head. "What I need to be reading is the job section of the newspaper."

Suddenly Emma realized something. Why hadn't she thought of it before? "Hey you know Ruby bailed on me. I could use someone to answer calls and take messages. It would be helping not only me but the people of Storybrooke. And you do like to help people."

"Really? You'd give me the job?" Emma nodded. "Thanks Emma. You're without a doubt the best."

"So you'll take the job?" Kat nodded. "Good cause I need you to start now."

Emma gathered her keys, jacket, sidearm, and a pair of handcuffs. Henry and Kat watched with curiosity.

"What's going on?" Kat asked. Emma looked to her son sitting at the desk. She took Kat off to the side and lowered her voice.

"You know how Ruby found that heart? Well I need to check the lab and see if they have they found prints on the box. Then I have to check on David. He was wandering the woods and Mary Margaret said he wasn't himself."

"You don't think David hurt Katherine do you?" she asked in a low voice to match Emma's. Emma's eyes softened.

"I don't think so. I mean David is so sweet and he's kind." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "But there's the affair, it could be a motive, for both of them."

"Both of them? Mary Margret is a suspect now?" The sheriff nodded. "Mary Margret a killer? It's laughable. She wouldn't even hurt a spider you know that."

"Better than anyone. But when it gets out that the heart is Kathrin's then everyone will look to them. And now that the whole town knows about the affair…"

"Is this town on crack?"

"What's crack?" Henry asked from behind them.

"Sugar," Kat said over her shoulder. Henry shrugged and accepted the answer. Emma gave the girl a look. Kat shrugged.

Emma sighed. "Look I'm going to get this all figured out. So please will you answer the phones for me?" Kat nodded. "And watch after Henry. Don't let Regina know he was here. She'd have my head."

"Or your heart more likely." Emma shook her head.

"You need to stop listening to his stories," she said nodding towards her son. "Alright Henry I'll see you later."

He waved to her as she walked out. The two of them sat in the station spinning around in the chairs, talking here and there. Kat answered the phones and wrote messages while Henry continued to wheel around.

* * *

><p>"Sheriff's department," she answered with a cheerful voice. "A mermaid is in your pool? Mrs. Ursula are you sure? It might just be one of the neighbor children. No I understand. Yes. I'll have Emma come around and have a look. Okay. Bye."<p>

"Mrs. Ursula has a mermaid in her pool?" Henry asked. Kat shrugged as she wrote the message. "Ugh…my stomach."

Kat looked to him. Henry stopped spinning about and held his stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Stomach…sweet overload," he groaned.

She shook her head and rubbed his back. "You just had to get a double float and a brownie. C'mon you."

Kat lifted Henry up and took him into one of the cells. She placed him on the cot and sat by him for a moment. Telling him to just relax and rest Kat stroked his head. Henry closed his eyes and let himself drift off. Kat stood and went back to the desk, leaving the cell door wide open.

As she sat there she looked around for something to do. The phones had stopped and it was dead quiet. Resting her elbows on the desk, Kat rested her chin on her hands. She let her eyes slip closed, just for a moment. The second her eyes closed, she could see the picture that moved which lead to an image of the man she had met earlier. Her mind began to wander until she found herself standing in front of the cottage in the storybook.

The man was standing in front of her. His warm green eyes flitted over her, taking her in. He was holding onto her as he had in front of the ice cream shop. Kat let her hands rest on his chest as they stood there looking at one another. The man smiled and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Rose," said a voice right at her ear. Kat jumped, eyes flying open.

Looking around her the station was empty. There was no one in there but her and Henry, who was still asleep in the cell. The voice echoed in her head, she could still feel the warm breath on her ear, feel the lips brush against her skin. A shiver went through her as her eyes landed on the book.

_I'm not going to read the story_, she told herself, eyes glued to the book. _I'm not going to read it. I'm not going to read it. I'm not going to…_

Her hands reached out and pulled the book to her. Flipping through she finally found the story of Rose Red.

**Thanks to those who have added this story already! And thanks to KyroxIsxSmexy for the first review =D Hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Princess in Banishment

**Eeee ^_^ thanks for reviews and for reading! Hope you like this next chapter**

Rose paced the length of the room. Was Snow still alive? Could she possibly escape this huntsman? What was to be her own punishment? Would the queen cut out her heart as well? As she thought, the door to the dungeon opened and Regina came in with two guards at her back. Rose backed up, trying to keep a good distance between her and them.

"It would please you to know that your precious sister is still alive," Regina said in a biting tone.

Rose let out a breath and relief and smiled. "Thank goodness."

"Goodness," Regina said in disgust. "Makes me sick." She paused and thought. Gesturing to the door she said, "Go to your rooms Rose."

She narrowed her eyes at the woman and stayed put. "You're…you're letting me go?"

Regina let out a sound of impatience. "Yes you little oaf. Now go before I change my mind."

Rose hesitated for a minute before quickly running past the guards. As she headed back to her room a smile came to her lips. Snow was alive! Her sister was alive and safe as long as she stayed far away from the palace. The same went for Rose. If she could get away from the palace she could find Snow and be with family.

That's what she had to do. She had to get out of there and find her sister. Just as she walked into her room, a dove came flittering in through the open balcony door. It landed on the post of her bed, cooing for her to take the note tied to its foot. Rose untied the note and read it.

_My Rose,_

_By now I'm sure you've heard how the queen tried to have me killed. I'm sorry for the worry it caused you, but as you can see I am alive. The huntsman released me but I dare not come back to the palace. I fear you may be in danger my little one. Do you remember the little pond where we used to play? Meet me there is two days time and we will start our lives over._

_Be careful my dearest sister._

_Snow_

Rose held the note to her chest. Relief washed over her. It hadn't been quiet enough to hear Regina say Snow was alive but this note confirmed it. She sat on her bed cherishing the note. Little did she know she was being watched.

* * *

><p>The Magic Mirror vanished from the young princess's room and materialized in the mirror in the queen's room.<p>

"You were right," he said watching the queen write out a letter. "Snow White sent her a message. It asked Rose Red to meet her in the woods in two days."

"Excellent," the queen smiled wickedly. She stood and tied a note to the leg of a crow. "This letter will reach Snow just in time." The crow departed with an echoing caw.

"I don't understand," the Magic Mirror stated. "Why not let her go to Snow White? Then you will have both girls and can kill them then and there."

Regina stood in front of the mirror. "Because where's the fun? I've learned that the chase is more thrilling. The game of cat and mouse is more entertaining and satisfactory when I do finally catch them." She moved over to her wardrobe and pulled out a box.

The Magic Mirror watched as she unclasped the lock and pulled out a hat. Carefully she set it on the desk and admired it.

"Are you sure he doesn't know you have this?"

Regina gave the Magic Mirror and annoyed look. "Of course I am. Besides even if he did, he is in poverty now. There isn't anything he could do about it. Though," she added with a thoughtful tone, "it would be interesting to involve him in this. I wonder…"

"What are you scheming?" drawled the Magic Mirror. She turned and gave him a toothy grin. He knew that smile. It was the one that meant she was able to ruin more than one life all in one. This gave her endless joy.

* * *

><p>As she walked in the gardens a smile graced her lips. Just one more day and then she would be free. One more day till she would be reunited with her sister, free to live the way they wanted, away from the evil queen. She just had to hold out for one more day.<p>

Walking along she stopped at the rosebush her mother had planted the day she was born. Velvet red roses, vivid blue roses, deep purple roses, and lily white roses had been mixed together to create lovely patterns in the area. Just as she bent to smell a rose hands came around her, hauling her up. Rose screamed and kicked as a guard carried her into the throne room. Regina was sitting proudly on her father's throne. A box sat at her feet.

"Well my dear are you ready for your punishment?"

Rose looked at her confused. "You released me!"

"I released you from the dungeons. It wasn't too fitting a punishment." She held up her index finger as her eyebrows rose with excitement. "I found a better punishment."

Rose watched as Regina stood and brought the box to where the guard held her. Regina set the box down and opened it. Carefully she set a hat down on the floor and twirled it. As the hat spun a purple mist began to form, lifting the hat into the air higher and higher. As the hat rose a gap began to form in the ground, a deep hole that looked like the inside of the hat spinning above them.

The guard dragged the girl forward. Rose tried to plant her feet to prevent being taken towards the gaping hole but it was no use. Soon she found herself right at the edge. The guard released her.

"After you," Regina called above the wind the mist and spinning had created. Rose began to take a step back but the guard nudged her. She teetered on the edge before the guard nudged her again and she went over the edge.

Rose landed on her feet, surprising her, in a room full of doors. She looked around wildly until a hand clasped down on her shoulder. Regina grabbed her arm and began to lead her.

"Where do these doors go?" Rose asked.

"No need to worry about them. The only one you need to know is this one." Regina stopped in front of a mirror. "Behold, the door to your banishment."

With that Regina tossed the girl through the mirror. Rose disappeared through the glass and tumbled down through the air. Wind rushed around her as she fell for what seemed to be ages. Finally she landed roughly but on something soft. Looking around she found herself on a large mushroom. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around at the tall grass surrounding her.

"Who are you?" came a voice behind her. Rose turned to see an enormous caterpillar looking at her. Smoke rings came spilling out of its mouth.

Rose gasped and went sliding off the mushroom. She thumped into the dirt before she could stop herself. Standing Rose looked up to see a cliff rising above her. Atop the cliff she could see the glass of the mirror glitter in the sunlight. How was she going to get back up there? Turning she saw the caterpillar amble on to another mushroom, smoking pipe in hand. Quickly she followed him.

"Excuse me," she called out. Rose pushed the large blades of grass aside as she followed after him. "Mr. Caterpillar?" He stopped and turned to look down at her.

"Who are you?" he asked. A ring of smoke puffed out and floated down to her. It hit her in the face making her cough and wave her hand to clear it away.

"I'm Rose," she coughed. "Princess Rose."

He leaned down and examined her. "Well hello."

She ducked as another ring drifted closer. "Hello. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"What do you need my dear?"

"Well," she said looking around her. "Where am I?"

He chuckled. "Why my child this is Wonderland."

Wonderland. Well that was for sure. Everything was a wonder. The sky that seemed to be a more vibrant blue, the large plants, the animals (the caterpillar being the only one thus far), and overall feel of the place certainly was a wonder. She looked up to the cliff, mirror still glinting in the sun.

"Can you tell me how to get up there?" she asked but no reply came. Looking back she saw the caterpillar had moved on. "Hey wait!"

Rose plunged into the grass trying to follow him.

* * *

><p>"I met a wooden boy in the market today."<p>

Jefferson looked over at his daughter. "A wooden boy? Is that right?"

She nodded. "He told me that his papa made him and that the blue fairy gave him life."

"Well isn't that something," he mused while dishing their stew.

"He had a funny name. Pinocchio." She scrunched up her face. Jefferson laughed. He loved it when she made that face. It always reminded him of how his wife used to do that when he would make her model the hats he made.

"Well now sweetie he might have thought your name was silly," he said setting a plate in front of her. She looked to her father in surprise.

"My name isn't silly papa. Grace is a pretty name."

Jefferson smiled and kissed her head. "Right you are my Grace."

He brought over his own plate and was about to sit when a knock came at the door. Opening the door he saw an unfriendly sight. Queen Regina, in one of her glamorous dresses, stood in the doorway.

"Hello Jefferson," she said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"May I?" she asked gesturing to the inside of his home. He was about to answer when his daughter's voice reached him.

"Papa who is it?"

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her. Looking back to Regina he said, "Give me a moment."

Regina nodded before he closed the door again. Jefferson walked back to the table where Grace was waiting. He walked to her side and knelt down.

"Grace I want you to take your supper and eat it in your room."

Grace pouted. "Is it because the queen is here? Can't I stay? Why should I have to go?"

"Grace," he said with his parental authority. But she wouldn't budge. "When the queen leaves we can have a tea party." She shrugged. "And we can have real milk and honey this time."

Grace sighed and picked up her plate. Jefferson gave her a grateful smile and placed a hand on her head as she walked towards her room. Once he heard her door close he walked back to the front door. Opening it he gestured for Regina to come in. She walked in and looked around the quaint cottage he had been reduced to living in.

"How…sweet," she said putting on a smile. Jefferson simply stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here Regina?" he finally spoke. "I don't work for you anymore."

"Yes I am aware. I am also aware of the job you have taken up. Picking mushrooms? Really Jefferson?" She laughed. "From hat making to collecting fungi. However did you make that leap?"

He gave her a smile as he answered, "With a happy heart."

"Yes well, to answer your question beforehand," she said pulling a box from under her cloak, "I found this in the palace. Thought you might want it back."

He took the box and set it on the table. Opening it he reached in and took out one of his hats. Twirling it between his fingers he brought it up and placed it on his head. Jefferson did a few flipping tricks, the hat rolling through his nimble fingers. The movements were so familiar, his old tricks from streets. Sometimes he caught himself missing the days when he would stand in the marketplace and perform these tricks. Twirling the hat, rolling it down his arm and into his hands, making himself disappear and reappear. The crowds loved that. They would dump gold pieces into his hat, enough for him to live on.

"I was wondering where I had left this one."

Regina watched him handle the object. A knowing smile reached her lips. Deep inside the world the hat concealed was her step-daughter most likely trying to find her way out. If Jefferson knew that the young princess was in there would he accept the hat as willingly as he did now?

"Well then Jefferson I'd best be off."

He paused in his tricks and watched her walk towards the door. "That's it? All you wanted was to give the hat back?"

She turned at the door. "I know how hard you worked on each one. I know what they mean to you. I can be kind…when the mood strikes."

Giving him a brilliant smile, Regina turned and walked out of the cottage. Jefferson stood there for a moment staring at the hat, feeling a bit dumbfounded.


	4. Into the Hat

Looking at her score a proud smile turned her lips up at the corners. They would have enough jewels to go anywhere and live however they pleased. Snow was impressed with how strong she had become since leaving the palace and facing death. But she couldn't help but wonder…

If her father was still alive and she was still a princess, would she have been able to meet her own Prince Charming? Looking back over her shoulder, she saw the prince just disappear down the road. She knew right then that she didn't want to meet any other Prince Charming. James was that prince and she never wanted any other.

Shaking her head of the thought, Snow focused back on meeting her sister the next day. For the first time in a long while she felt excitement bloom in her heart. Finally she and her sister could rise up against the evil queen together and make things right. As she walked back to her hideout, a crow landed on a branch in front of her. It cawed a couple times.

"Hello," she said walking closer to it. Looking at its leg she noticed a note attached. Carefully she undid the note and read it over.

_Dearest sister,_

_Please help me. The queen has me trapped. I overheard her talking to some man. She is going to put me in some kind of prison, some other world. I can't escape, she put guards at all the doors. Snow I am frightened. Sister please help me._

_Rose_

Her heart stopped upon reading the words. Snow cursed herself for not going back to her sister sooner. Leaving Rose defenseless and frightened was the worst thing she could have done. Her parents would be appalled. Snow only hoped she would get there in time to keep Rose safe.

* * *

><p>The minute the door closed to the carriage, Regina found it hard to leave the little cottage. The knowing smile that had sat on her painted lips turned into a frown. As the carriage lurched forward she was tempted to yell for them to stop so she could retrieve the hat. The one person she felt for in a long while was in that hat, trapped. The thought tugged at her heart.<p>

She had meant it when she told Rose she was proud to have the girl as her child. Rose had always been kind and warm towards Regina. She never doubted her and tried to make her feel welcome into the family. But her mind was poisoned by her sister. Snow, though she acted kindly towards the woman, always had a little doubt about her new mother. And Regina knew it.

Regina knew she cared deeply for the young girl one week after she had married the king. She had spotted Rose walking past her chamber door.

"Rose," she called. The girl stopped and stood in the doorway. "You should be asleep."

She walked a little further into the room. "I can't seem to fall asleep tonight."

Regina beckoned for the girl to come to her. Rose walked over and allowed the new queen to sit her down in front of the mirror. "You know what always helped me fall asleep? My mother would brush out my hair. May I?"

Rose nodded. Regina brought the girl's curls over her shoulders and began to gently brush. "You remind me of my mother," Rose spoke after a moment.

Regina's eyes lit up. "Do I?"

The princess nodded. "She used to love being in the gardens and taking rides with papa around the grounds. Just like you."

Regina paused for a moment and looked at the girl in the mirror. "You know I'm not trying to replace your mother, don't you Rose?"

"Mmhm," she nodded as her eyes began to feel heavy. Regina smiled and brushed her hair a couple more times.

"Feeling sleepy?" Rose nodded. "Good. Why don't you go back to your room and rest?"

Rose stood and paused before leaving. She turned and quickly hugged Regina before leaving.

A tear slipped from her eye and fell to her hand. Regina quickly wiped the tear away and took in a deep breath. No weakness, that was her top rule. Rose had chosen her side in all of this. She had picked her wretched sister and made it clear that Regina was nothing more than an evil queen to her. Well curse her, curse them both and their _goodness._

* * *

><p>Jefferson yanked the mushroom out of the ground and tossed it in the basket. With a sigh he looked around him but there was nothing in site. Grace came running over and dropped four mushrooms in. She smiled at her father with pride. He smiled back even though he knew there wasn't much to smile about. Fifteen mushrooms in one day. That would hardly get him one copper piece.<p>

"C'mon my girl. I think we are done for today. Grab the basket."

Grace picked it up and waited for him to bend down. Jefferson bent down and Grace hopped onto his back. He caught her legs in his arms as her arms came around his neck. As he carried her home Grace begged him for a story.

"Tell me one about mama. The one about how you first met."

Jefferson nodded and began the story. He told her how her mother was part of the Queen of Heart's court. How on a journey to Wonderland he saw her painting white roses red and fell in love instantly. He told her how the Queen of Hearts did not approve of them being together and how they ran from the queen and Wonderland, never to go back.

"I love that story," Grace said resting her head against his shoulder.

Upon reaching the house he set her down and took the basket from her. While cleaning the mushrooms to be sold, Jefferson tried to figure out some way to make more of a profit. They were barely surviving as it was. Maybe he could charge more. No that would just send customers to other vendors. He could take up the hat tricks again, that always earned him a pretty penny. But it still wouldn't be enough to keep Grace fed and in comfort.

The work he did for the queen always had a nice price tag to it. No, no was he crazy? He couldn't go back to working for her. Her work was dishonest and nightmarish. No he wouldn't turn to her. There had to be some other way. With a sigh his eyes caught sight of the hat. Perhaps he could slip in, only for a moment, and find something that could help him. Maybe he could get some gold from the palace in Agrabah, or win a luck potion off the witch in OZ, or…oh of course.

Wonderland. He could get some of the growing mushrooms there and plant them in the forest. Then they would have mushrooms aplenty and would be rich within weeks. It was perfect, though of course he would have to be very careful. No doubt the Queen of Hearts still wanted his head on a platter for taking away one of her best ladies in waiting.

Jefferson looked over his shoulder to see Grace put the hat on her head. The rim of the hat covered her eyes as it sunk over her head. She laughed and peeked out to see her father. He set down the mushroom he was cleaning and came over to her.

"Grace I need you to go to the neighbor's for the rest of the day." A pout came to her face.

"Why?"

"Papa has some work to do."

She removed the hat to see him properly. "I thought you said we were done for the day."

He sighed. "This is different work sweetie."

Grace looked at him nervously. "Is…is this work for the queen?"

"No baby," he said placing a hand on her cheek. "It's just some work I have to do."

Grace nodded and stood. Jefferson helped her with her cloak and sent her on her way with a kiss to the cheek and a hug. Once she was gone he brought the hat to the middle of the sitting room and spun it.

* * *

><p>Wonderland was always a sight. Nothing was what it seemed and everyone was mad. But it just couldn't be helped. Taking in a deep breath he set out to find the growing mushroom. As he walked along he spotted a figure off in the distance. Quickly he ducked in the tall grass, thinking it might be one of the queen's pawns or knights. But as he watched the figure stumble about on the shore of the lake he reasoned that this figure had nothing to do with the queen.<p>

Walking closer he could make out that the figure was a girl, no older than twenty-three. What was she doing here and how did she get here? He didn't remember seeing her the last time he was in Wonderland or any time before that.

Getting closer, he called out to her.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice and fell into the lake. Jefferson ran towards her.

**Woo updates! Hope everyone likes it so far!**


	5. Out of Wonderland

Without hesitation he tossed off his coat and dove into the green tinted water. Quickly he made his way to the girl, who was struggling to keep her head above water. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back the short distance to the shore. Once back on land, the girl flopped down trying to take in deep breaths. Jefferson sat next to her, catching his own breath.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Who are you?" he ventured.

"Rose Red," she responded propping herself up. He stood and helped her get to her feet.

"How did you get in here?"

"The queen…" His hand came flying over her mouth. Rose looked at him in surprise and tried to push his hand off.

Looking around, Jefferson was pleased to find they were completely alone. "You call her Regina here, never the queen. If the Queen of Hearts or any of her subjects heard you…" He mimicked his head being cut off. "Understand?"

She nodded and he removed his hand.

"Regina," Rose corrected herself, "put me in here. I've been banished."

Rose watched as his eyes filled with a furious gleam. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath. As he paced and quietly fumed, Rose began to shiver as her soaked clothing began to stick to her skin. Finally he stopped mumbling to himself and turned back to her.

"How long have you been here?"

"A day or two." He nodded and thought for a moment. As he did so, Jefferson noticed her shaking form.

Gesturing to her heavy extravagant dress he stated, "You'll never get dry wearing such luxury."

Rose looked down at herself. He was right. There were too many layers to the dress and it was weighing her down. Reaching behind her, she began to undo the dress. Jefferson looked at her with curiosity. The moment she stripped the dress off he averted his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked glancing to her.

"You're right. I'll never get dry in that dress and will freeze. So I got rid of the luxury."

He turned his eyes to her. "You can't go about like…well like that," he said gesturing to her underclothing.

"Oh what do I care? I haven't seen another person around until you." Rose wrapped her arms around her torso as she shivered more violently.

"Here." He picked up his coat and placed it on her. As he buttoned it for her, Rose felt comfort in the stranger. The way he spoke and how he handled her made her feel that she could trust him. It made her feel that he was safe. "There, that should keep you warm. Now what were you doing down here?"

"I was trying to get back to the looking glass. It is up on this cliff see and…" She looked to the cliff but it was gone. There was no trace of the glass glittering in the sunlight. "Oh no! It's gone," she said in despair.

"Yeah I should mention that it moves with each visit," he explained. "When I came in it changed locations. The looking glass is back that way." He pointed to the path he had been traveling along.

Rose took notice of it and nodded. "I…I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me. Get to the looking glass I mean."

He shook his head. "If Regina put you here for banishment…I'm not one to cross her." She nodded solemnly. His heart practically stopped at the sight of her. This dripping wet girl in his coat, strange beautiful crimson eyes begging for help. "But, I can't leave you here alone."

Her eyes perked up and a small smile came to her face. This smile sent his stomach into knots. "You're going to help me?"

Jefferson nodded. "I need to get something first and then it's back to the looking glass."

He tugged his head to gesture for her to follow after him.

* * *

><p>"So you're a hatter?" Rose asked as they walked.<p>

Jefferson raised his brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well this hat we are in…its yours isn't it?"

"One hat does not a hatter make," he replied.

"Have you made other hats?" she pressed. Jefferson sighed and nodded. "So then you're a hatter."

"_Was_ a hatter," he said glancing to her. "I don't do that anymore."

"Why not? What do you do now?"

He stopped and turned towards her. "Why so many questions? Don't you know curiosity killed the Cheshire cat?"

Rose planted herself firmly in front of him. "Excuse me for trying to get an understanding of the man saving me. I would like to make sure he is not some mad person."

Jefferson gave her a brief smile. "We're all mad here. Can't be helped Rosey." He paused and took a step closer to her. "Why were you banished? What has the queen got against you?" Rose didn't speak but narrowed her eyes at him. "Just trying to get an understanding of the girl I'm saving."

She hesitated for a long moment. When she was about to speak his hand came back over her mouth. He pushed her off the path until her back was against the stem of a large mushroom. Rose tried to tell him to let go and get away from her but her voice was muffled by his hand. He pressed his index finger to his lips to signal for her to be silent. Slowly he removed his hand and looked over his shoulder. Knights were coming along the path, swords at the ready.

The two of them stood stalk still as the knights passed. As they stood under the mushroom Rose realized how close Jefferson was to her. His chest rose and fell against hers, his heart beat practically audible.

"I think they're gone," he whispered. "Wait here." She nodded. He moved out from under their shelter and looked down both directions of the path. Seeing everything was all clear he motioned her to come out.

"Who were they?" she asked coming to his side.

"Knights of the Queen of Hearts. They will arrest you for anything and then only ask if you are guilty afterwards." Rose let out a little laugh causing him to do the same. Looking back at their shelter he realized that it was the very mushroom he needed.

Rose waited on the path as he walked over and cut a large portion of the top. Just as he pocketed it, more knights came down the path.

"Halt! Stop you two!"

Jefferson grabbed her hand. "Time to go Rosey!"

* * *

><p>Running down the path was proving to be difficult. The heels Rose had on kept catching on the stones of the path, causing them to slow. Finally she came to a full stop making panic rise in Jefferson. They were going to get caught and most likely beheaded. He didn't care about his own fate but he couldn't stand to see her meet that fate.<p>

"Rose we have to go now! I can see the looking glass," he urged.

Ignoring his plea, Rose kicked off her shoes and tossed them at the knights. One hit one of the men right in the face. He fell back into a tree. The branches of the tree wrapped around him, holding him to the tree. The other shoe landed on the ground making another knight trip over it and fall flat on his face.

She turned back to Jefferson with a smile and took his hand. They ran to the looking glass where he stopped in front of it.

"We have to go through one at a time. That's how we came in and that is how we have to go out," he explained.

Rose shook her head. "Don't leave me Hatter."

He placed his hands on either side of her face. "I will be right behind you. I promise."

She looked over his shoulder to see the knights getting closer. Nodding she gave him a small smile. He returned it before letting go of her and sending her through the glass. Rose came out into the room with all the multiple doors. She smiled, happy to be out of Wonderland. But the smile dropped from her features when she turned and didn't find Hatter.

He should be out of there by now. Where was he? Did he get caught? Her heart pounded in her ears every passing moment there was no sign of him.

"Hatter," she called out. "Hatter!"

The glass began to ripple and soon he came falling out. Rose rushed to his side. Just as she reached him a blade followed through the glass. The tip lodged into her shoulder and broke off as the rest of the sword dissolved. Her eyes closed tightly as she cried out in pain. Jefferson got her on her feet and lead her out of the hat.

The two of them came tumbling out onto the floor of his cottage. Jefferson wasted no time and got her up. He set her in a chair and took a look at the damage. Carefully he took hold of the blade.

"I'm going to have to pull it out," he said giving her a sympathetic look. "It will hurt. Are you ready?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

Jefferson let his hand sweep over her hair. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? Think of an answer for me."

Rose repeated the riddle. Brow furrowing further she thought it over. Why was a raven like a writing desk? They had nothing in common. One was an inanimate object while the other was a living creature. They couldn't possibly be similar in any way so what was the point of this riddle?

"There all set." She looked back to him in shock. The blade was out and her shoulder was bandaged up. He removed his coat and wrapped her in a blanket.

"That riddle…you did it to distract me."

He smiled. "It worked didn't it?"

She smiled back and nodded. "Thank you Hatter."

* * *

><p><em>'Thank you Hatter', Rose Red said to him. She was certain now that he was a good man, that he was safe. She wanted to stay in this little cottage with him and be safe.<em>

The phone rang making Kat jump. Shaking her head she set the book down on the desk. She shouldn't have let herself get so caught up in the story.

"Hello sheriff's station," she said into the phone.

"Hi is Emma there?"

"No sorry she is out. Can I ask who is calling?"

"August Booth," came the reply.

Kat wrote the name down on a pad under Mrs. Ursula's complaint about a mermaid. "Do you have an emergency Mr. Booth?"

"Just August please," he said with a smile in his tone. "And no. No emergency. Just let her know I called."

"Will do."

Hanging up the phone, Kat's eyes fell back on the book. The illustration showed Rose and the Hatter in the cottage together. They were both looking at each other with affection that was yet to fully bloom. She began to think over how Rose reacted to Hatter and couldn't stop herself from comparing it to how she reacted to the man she'd met earlier.

There were similarities that Kat picked up on. But it was ridiculous. Wasn't it? She wasn't Rose Red and the man she met was not the Hatter. This was her cousin's fairytale book, it wasn't real. They were just stories. Nothing more. Right?

**Thanks for reviews! Hope you liked this chapter =)**


	6. Can't keep us apart

After the fifth call from Mrs. Ursula, Kat decided to head out there herself. Emma had more pressing matters on her hands to deal with this situation. Leaving a note for Henry, Kat grabbed her keys and made her way out. She pulled up to the old woman's house and investigated the backyard. There was definitely someone, or something, in the pool.

Kat grabbed the pool cleaner and fished the object out of the pool. A blow up doll…well that's what you get living next door to a house full of boys. Kat informed the old woman she would have a talk with the boys next door and not to worry. Standing on the porch she rang the bell.

"Hi Mr. Wolf," she said when the father opened the door. She held out the doll to him. "The boys let this escape into Mrs. Ursula's pool."

He took the doll. "Get down here boys!" Three teens came and flushed at the sight. "You three little pigs," he handed one of them the doll. "You are in deep trouble. If your mother saw this…"

"Quick run before he huffs and puffs us down," cried one of them. The three ran off laughing.

Mr. Wolf thanked Kat for bringing this to his attention before running after his boys. Walking back to her car parked in front of Mrs. Ursula's, Kat bummed into someone. She stumbled back a little while trying to apologize.

"Oh I'm sorr…" She paused upon seeing who it was. The man with green eyes got his balance back and looked up to her.

With a smile he said, "Oh it's you. We've got to stop meeting like this."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, not returning the smile to him.

"Well I…"

"Did you follow me here?"

"No, see I just…"

"Why did you follow us at the park? Are you stalking me?"

He let out a little laugh, the smile slipping a little. "I live a couple houses up. I was just taking a walk."

Kat's eyes widened with embarrassment as her skin began to flush. Quickly she looked away from his eyes and looked down at her feet. How could she be so rude, so careless? Now she had made a fool of herself in front of this man. Though she didn't know him, so why was she so embarrassed? Because he was handsome and she wanted to get to know him, that was probably why.

"God I am so sorry," she said bringing her gaze back to him. Luckily he was still smiling. "You must think I'm utterly mad."

He let out a laugh, making her feel more at ease. "We're all mad here. Can't be helped." His smile grew causing her heart to flutter and a smile to adorn her own features. "But I did follow you to the park. You look like someone I know. I just wanted to be sure you weren't her."

Kat nodded. "An ex?"

"No. A friend I care for very much and haven't seen in a long time. Someone I love."

"Lucky girl," she replied feeling her heart drop.

He nodded. "If only she knew."

Kat watched as sadness entered his eyes. It made her feel like crying to see his warm joyous eyes turn dark and melancholy. Something tugged at her heart, a dream trying to rise to the surface, but something was blocking it. Then suddenly, as soon as it had appeared, the sadness left his eyes. They lit up once again as a little smile reach his lips.

"Well," Kat said finding her voice. "I have to get going." She gestured to her car and began taking a couple steps toward it.

"Right of course. Well I guess…I'll see you around?"

She nodded and turned toward her car. "I'm Kat Mills by the way," she said turning back towards him.

They walked back to each other and shook hands. "You related to the mayor?"

"Her niece." His eyebrows rose as he nodded.

"I see. Well Kat Mills nice to meet you. I'm Jefferson Hatter." Kat stared at him, mouth hanging open. "You're staring again," he laughed.

Kat shook her head and closed her mouth. "I'm sorry you're…_Jefferson Hatter_?" He nodded. "That's…that's just…wow."

"Are you alright Kat?"

"Yeah. No. I mean…" She paused and ran a hand through her hair. "It's just my cousin has this book and…" Looking to him he waited for her to continue. She must sound like such a nut. Any chance she had at getting to know him was probably out the window now. "Nevermind."

He shook his head. "What? What about your cousin's book?"

"It's stupid and really farfetched," she laughed.

"Try me," Jefferson encouraged.

She took in a breath and huffed it out. "He is convinced that everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale person. Like the school teacher is Snow White, his therapist is Jiminy Cricket, my aunt is the evil queen."

Jefferson laughed. The kid was good, if he only knew how evil Regina really was. "And who am I?"

"He said you were the Mad Hatter. And I'm supposed to be Rose Red and…" She hesitated. She was about to blurt how Henry had called the Mad Hatter Rose Red's 'boyfriend'. To tell Jefferson all of that just wouldn't do.

"And?" he pressed.

Kat hesitated before continuing. "And…the illustrations look a lot like you and me."

His brow rose. "Really? I'd like to see that."

"Well I have the book back at the station if you…" She gestured to her car. He nodded and followed her over to her car.

* * *

><p>They walked into the station laughing. On the ride over the two of them had been trying to guess who in the town was what fairytale being. So far they had come up with a good list. Ruby could be Red Riding Hood, if Mary Margaret was Snow then David was Prince Charming, the old carpenter could be Gepetto, and the pet shop owner could be the Frog Prince.<p>

Coming further into the station, Kat noticed that the cell door was closed and Henry was not inside. Instead Mary Margaret sat on the bed, sheet white, eyes locked on her feet.

"Mary Margret?" Kat walked up to the cell. The teacher stood and met her at the bars. "What's going on?"

Mary Margaret hugged the girl as best she could through the bars. "Kat I'm so happy to see you. I'm so happy to see a friendly face."

Mary Margaret saw the hurt look cross Emma's face. She felt bad but Emma didn't seem to be on her side this time. No one seemed to be on her side. The whole town was so ready to accuse her of murder, most opinions fueled by the public knowledge of the affair. Mary Margaret wished she had never set eyes on David, then none of this would be happening.

No, no how could she think like that? David was so wonderful. Not knowing him, not loving him would be hell. He was the only man she wanted.

Kat pulled back and took in the school teacher, her friend, her supposed sister in another world.

"What's happened? Emma?" she asked turning around to look at the sheriff. Emma was about to speak but took notice of the man standing off to the side.

Emma stopped herself from blurting something out in front of this stranger. Taking the hint, Jefferson cleared his throat.

"Right…I should go." Kat directed her attention back to him. She didn't want him to go, they had been having a good time before all of this.

"I'll walk you out," she said finally deciding it would be better for him to leave. Just as they were about to head out of the office a voice came from down the hall.

"I'd heard the arrest had been made," said Regina as she walked down the hall and into the office. "But I had to see it for myself."

Regina took in the sight of Mary Margaret behind the bars. A small smile crept onto her features but disappeared quickly upon seeing the man standing by Kat. How was this possible? How was he out of the house and what was he doing with Kat? Regina felt annoyance fill her. Nothing ever went right. She would have one victory only to turn around and find some other issue she would have to deal with. And this issue came in the form of a mad man's affection for an innocent.

"What do you want Regina?" Emma bit out. "If you wanted to see if I am doing my job," she gestured to the woman in the cell, "there you go."

Mary Margaret couldn't stop the hurt look that came to her face. She knew Emma meant well and was trying to defend her but it was coming out all wrong. Emma knew that the moment the words left her mouth. She hated to see her roommate and friend look so disappointed in her.

Regina ignored Emma. "Kat what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come to the station," she said with cold accusing eyes.

"You told me not to bring Henry to the station," Kat corrected. She gestured to the room around them. "He isn't here and you never said anything about me coming to the station."

Jefferson bent his head to try and hide the proud smirk. There was the fire he loved so much. Emma smiled and nodded.

"She needs to be here. Kat works here now," Emma added in a confident tone. Regina's jaw clenched.

"What?" she asked never taking her eyes off Kat.

Kat nodded. "I work here Aunt Regina."

"Speaking of, Kat I need to talk to you." Emma tugged her head towards her office. Kat walked past her aunt and followed Emma into the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina turned her cold gaze to Jefferson. He brought his head back up, smirk still playing on his lips.

"And what are _you_ doing?" she asked walking right up to him. His smirk developed into a full smile.

He shrugged. "I earned a little freedom the moment that woman and her yellow bug rolled into this God forsaken town."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You had better watch yourself Jefferson. Stay away from Rose. You know what I am capable of."

His jaw tightened and his eyes grew dark. "Rose has no idea who I am. She doesn't remember our love, the life we had, what we could have had, how much I desperately need her. I'm already in hell," he growled. "What more can you do to me?"

"I might not be able to do anything to you. But her…" Regina glanced to where Emma and Kat were talking. "I could kill her," she threatened in a low whisper.

Jefferson's hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms. "You wouldn't dare. Kill the girl you love so much?" He let the smirk return along with a little laugh. "Please. You can't keep me away from her anymore. We will be together…_cross my heart_."

With that he pushed past Regina and walked over to Emma's office. Knocking on the door he opened it, cause the conversation to stop.

"Don't mean to interrupt," he said looking between the two. "I'm heading out. I'll see you around beautiful," he winked at Kat and shut the door. With one last look at the queen, Jefferson walked out of the office.

**So if you have read my stuff before then you know I like to use songs. I put them in the story or I match them up with certain events or characters. Well I've found a song for Jefferson, our fine Mad Hatter. Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. **


	7. Finding home, family, and love

Jefferson filled a bowl with broth. Turning to where she was sitting, he found the princess fast asleep. She had brought her legs up and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself. With a little smile he set the bowl down and walked over to her.

Carefully he lifted her up from the chair and carried her to his bed. After laying her down, he knelt by the bed. She truly was a lovely creature. Slowly he reached out and moved her hair away to get a better look at her. As his hand passed over her hair, the princess hummed in her sleep and turned towards him. The calm pitter patter of his heart went into chaos at being so close to her. At the same time it felt strange.

It had been seven years since he lost his wife, his Alice. He had never loved anyone before her and didn't think he could love anyone after her. Well except for his Grace of course. But looking at the princess made him think that maybe there was hope. Maybe he could love her and she could love him. They had gotten on well enough for the few hours they had been around each other. She made his heart thump as it never had before and he liked seeing her smile and listen to her talk.

Yes love was possible. This one girl was making it possible. Jefferson smiled to himself as his hand rested on the girl's curls.

"Papa," came Grace's voice as she opened the door. "Are you here?" Jefferson came out and met his daughter.

"Where you good for the neighbors?" He unbuttoned her coat and hung it by the door.

"Yes papa. Jill let me help her make a pie today," Grace said proudly. "She said she would bring some over when it is done. And Jack taught me how to set traps for rabbits." She scrunched up her face as she sat on the floor and played with a doll. "But I don't want to hurt the rabbits. Could we keep one if I catch it?"

Jefferson laughed. "Sure. Why not?" She hugged him tightly with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Jill came over with the pie Grace had assisted with. Upon receiving the pie, Grace begged for a tea party in which they could have a little of her creation. Jefferson tried to say no but seeing those big eyes looking at him made it hard to deny her. Finally getting him to agree, Grace ran off and collected the other 'guests' to attend the tea party. As she gathered them up she realized she had forgotten one, remembering she had left it in her father's room. Grace pushed open the door to his room and saw the sleeping girl.<p>

"Papa! Papa!" Grace ran out of the room. She tugged on his hand getting his attention. "There is a lady sleeping in your room!"

"Grace…"

"Come see!"

She dragged her father along and pushed the door wide open. The two of them stood there soundly and gazed at the girl. Grace let go of his hand and walked into the room a little more. Jefferson watched her carefully.

"Who is she?" Grace sat on the bed and played with the girl's curls. "She's beautiful."

Jefferson walked over and knelt by the bed. "Grace, sweetie, can I trust you with a secret?" She nodded eagerly. He glanced to the princess and then back to his daughter. "Grace this is Princess Rose Red."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "The princess? Was Princess Snow White with her?"

He shook his head. "Afraid not. I…found her alone in the woods. We're going to take care of her for a bit."

"You saved her life didn't you papa?"

Jefferson thought for a moment. Saved her life? Yes he supposed he did. If he hadn't come along who knows how long the queen would have left her in Wonderland. Yes, he had saved her life and in some way she had saved his. Finally he nodded.

"Oh how perfectly romantic of you," Grace said with a smile. "Just like you saved mama from the Queen of Hearts. You're very good at this sort of thing papa."

He let out a little laugh. "Come along Grace. We should let her rest."

Grace nodded and stood from the bed. Jefferson stood straight and ushered his daughter out of the room. Before leaving himself, he walked back to the bed and pulled another blanket around Rose. Leaning down he lightly kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Warmth surrounded her, willing her eyes to stay closed and to never wake. The sound of laughter and talk reached her ears, pulling her eyes open. Stretching, Rose sat up and yawned. How long had she been asleep? Pulling the blanket off the bed as she stood, Rose walked to the door and opened it. As she came out of the room, the voices got clearer.<p>

Hatter and a little girl stood by the door to the cottage. The little girl had a basket in hand while he helped her with her coat. He looked at her with such warmth and affection. The smile on his lips made her heart leap in her chest. The gesture looked so natural and genuine. It made her yearn for him to look at her in that way.

"Hello," Rose said coming into the room more. Hatter looked to her, the smile staying but changing a bit.

"Hello," he responded after a moment. The little girl's eyes gleamed as she looked at the princess.

She ran over to Rose and curtsied. "Hello princess. My name is Grace. It's wonderful to have you in our home your majesty."

Rose smiled at the girl. She returned the curtsy as she said, "I thank you mistress Grace for having me in your home." Rose directed her gaze to Hatter. "And you for saving me."

He nodded. "My pleasure."

"We were going to pick some mushrooms," Grace said excitedly. "Would you like to come?"

Hatter's brow furrowed a little. "Oh no sweetie I'm sure she wants to just rest."

"I would love to," Rose said looking between the little girl and him.

"Alright. Uhm let me get you one of my wife's dresses."

Rose watched him walk back to the room. Wife. Her heart dropped at the word. Of course he was married, she should have known. But the realization still hurt. She had wanted to have him for herself but that wasn't going to happen. For one moment she thought that maybe her happily ever after was in sight, was in his eyes, but she was wrong.

Hatter came back out with a dress and walking boots.

"Will your wife mind?" she asked before taking the clothing.

"My wife passed away seven years ago," he confessed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rose cursed her wicked heart for feeling relief.

He shrugged. "It's alright. I have Grace as a reminder of her." He smiled at his daughter before looking back to Rose. "Well you can change and we will meet you outside."

Hatter ushered Grace out the door with the basket. Rose went back to the room and changed into the dress and walking boots.

* * *

><p>The basket was full within an hour. Jefferson was pleased with the results of planting the sliver of mushroom from Wonderland. All his worries were over and Grace would be able to live happily. Going into Wonderland had not only brought him his livelihood back but it had brought him Rose.<p>

She was everything the kingdom had talked about. A sweet soul, willing to help anyone in need, with eyes as red as a rose, skin as white as milk. As the three of them rested, Rose and Grace picked some flowers. Rose braided them into Grace's hair, proclaiming her the fairest in all the wood. Jefferson was amazed how quickly Grace had attached herself to the princess. He was amazed at how quickly he had fallen over his own feet for her.

After their break the three of them headed back to the cottage. Grace ran about trying to catch a butterfly while the adults walked slowly behind. Rose fiddled with the basket of mushrooms in her hand. She picked at the basket woven from sticks as she thought. They quietly walked side by side.

"Hatter?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Jefferson. My name is Jefferson," he said.

"Jefferson. Are…are you going to take me back to the queen?" Rose didn't look at him for fear of the answer.

He remained silent, thinking. "I planned to once your shoulder healed up more."

Rose turned her gaze to him at last. "Please don't. Don't take me back to her," she begged. Jefferson stopped walking and turned towards her. "I won't be safe there. Please…if you could help me find my sister…"

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Alright. I'll help you find her."

Rose sighed with relief. She took his hand from her cheek and placed a kiss on the back. "Thank you Jefferson. I'll do anything to pay you back. I'll help you pick mushrooms, I'll go to the market for you, I'll…"

"Rosy," he laughed. "You don't have to do anything."

She smiled gratefully. "Why do you call me Rosy?" He shrugged. "No one has ever called me that before. I like it."

Jefferson smiled briefly before seeing that she was still holding his hand in hers. Taking a chance, he stepped closer to her. He leaned forward till his forehead was rested against hers. Rose felt her breath hitch under his gaze, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and back.

"Rosy," he said in an enchanting whisper. She let her eyes slip closed until the loud sound of a branch broke them apart.

Both of them looked around. Grace was nowhere in sight. Jefferson called out to her but there wasn't a response. The two of them began to panic and call out for her. Finally she came into sight. Just as they spotted her, an arrow whizzed by Jefferson's head. The tip missed him by an inch and lodged into the tree near him.

"Papa!" Grace came running to him.

A hooded figure jumped from out of the trees and took aim again. Jefferson pushed Grace behind him and reached out for Rose.

"Don't touch her!" called the figure. Rose recognized the voice right away. Jefferson ignored the command and tugged Rose behind him. "I said don't!"

The figure took aim again. Rose bolted out, holding up a hand to stop the figure from firing. "Snow don't!"

A hand came up and removed the hood. Snow White's face revealed, she readied her bow. "Rose come away from him."

"Snow he is no danger."

"This is the man who is holding you captive," argued Snow confused as to why her sister was defending him.

"This is the man who saved me." She glanced back to Jefferson who had lifted Grace into his arms.

Snow lowered her bow, brow furrowing. "_Saved?_ But your letter…"

Lowering the bow completely, Snow pulled out the letter. Rose took it and read it over. It begged for Snow to come and help her. It said that the queen had her trapped and had been talking to a man about Rose's capture.

"I didn't write this," Rose said looking to her sister. Snow's brow furrowed deeper. Realization hit Rose first. "Regina. She wrote this. She was trying to lure you back to the palace."

Snow's eyes softened as a horrified expression came to her face. She looked to the man and the little girl clutching to him. "I'm sorry. I am so…I never would have…I didn't know…"

"It's alright princess," Jefferson said patting his daughter's back. "No harm done."

"Oh Rose," she said looking to her sister with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have come for you sooner."

Rose set down the basket of mushrooms. The two walked to each other and hugged tightly. Relief washed over them. They were both save and alive. Finally they were back together, a family again.

* * *

><p>In the cottage Jefferson got some tea going. Grace sat at the feet of the princesses playing with her dolls.<p>

"I'm going to find a way to get rid of her," Snow told her sister. "She can't rule over us forever."

"What are you going to do?"

"I had this powder that would turn her into a bug," Snow explained.

Rose nodded. "Turn her into a bug and squish her out of our lives. Where did you get something like that?"

Snow hesitated. "I went to…Rumpelstiltskin."

Rose's eyes widened. "Snow you didn't…"

"It was the only way…"

"What did he want for it?" Snow looked away from her sister. Rose's heart jumped. What had she given away? "What was the price?"

Snow sighed and looked back to her sister. "One of mother's rings." Rose heaved out a sigh. At least it wasn't anything life threatening. "But I don't have the powder anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Snow told her sister the story, starting from her escape from the kind hearted huntsman. She told of how she had been robbing the queen's carriages and had mistaken one carriage. This led to her meeting with Prince Charming and how he had caught her.

"He saved me Rose. On a number of occasions." Snow laughed. "You should have seen his face when he realized the thief was a woman."

Rose laughed. "He sounds like a wonderful man."

"He is," she replied in a dream like voice. "He saved me and I…I just couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it…he had my heart."

Rose looked over to where Jefferson had moved to place more wood on the fire. She let out a little sigh. "I know the feeling."

Just then a rapping came at the window. Grace jumped up and ran over. Peering out, she saw a dove sitting on the sill. She opened the window, letting the dove flutter into the cottage. The dove landed on her head and cooed. Giggling she stood still as her father plucked the bird from her head.

"Papa there is a note," Grace pointed out. Jefferson undid the note and handed it over to Snow.

As she read over it a smile spread across her face. "It's from him. From James. Oh…he says he loves me. He wants to see me." Snow looked to Rose excitedly.

"You should go to him Snow."

She looked down at the note and then back to Rose. Her brow furrowed. "No I can't leave you. Not again."

"Don't worry," Jefferson stepped in. "She will be safe with us." He placed an arm around Grace who beamed.

"You'll take care of her?" Snow inquired. "Keep her safe from the queen?" Jefferson nodded. Snow sighed and the smile returned to her features.

* * *

><p>Putting her hood back up, she turned to face the three of them. She walked over to Grace and gave her a hug.<p>

"It was lovely to meet you Grace."

"Will you come back and see us?" she asked as the princess pulled back. She smiled at the girl.

"I'll come and see you when I can." She patted the girl's head before moving on to her father. "Thank you for everything you're doing for Rose."

"Of course." He nodded and bowed to her.

"Please you don't need to do that." Jefferson straightened up before Snow wrapped her arms around him. Snow gave him a smile as she pulled back and thanked him again. She moved over to where Rose was waiting with a parcel of food for her sister.

The two of them hugged each other for a long moment. Neither one wanted to let go but it had to be done.

"I'll be back soon," Snow promised.

"Everything will be alright. Regina won't rule over us forever." She handed her sister the parcel of food and gave her a smile. "Go, find Charming. Go get your happily ever after."

Snow put a hand on Rose's cheek. With one last goodbye Snow waved to the three of them and headed into the woods.


	8. Curiosity and Madness

He had called her beautiful. He had said 'beautiful' and winked at her. Was it stupid for her to feel like she was back in high school with a crush? Nah, what was the harm of it? Now if she could only find a way to see him again. Maybe she could go back to Mrs. Ursula's house and 'check' up on the mermaid problem. He did say he lived a couple houses up…but did he mean literally two houses up or could he have meant a block up? It wasn't like she could go from house to house knocking on doors.

Hello does a Jefferson Hatter live here? No? Okay thanks. Move on to the next house, and the next, and the next…no that wouldn't do. Maybe she could plan to 'bump' into him again. After all that was the way they kept meeting each other. But that would involve stalking him to see when he is in town. That was a little too much.

The sound of soft sobs dragged Kat out of her thoughts. She looked over to the cell where Mary Margaret sat. The school teacher had been so quiet all morning that Kat nearly forgot she was there. Mary Margaret sat Indian style on the cot, head resting in her hands. Kat felt her heart sink at seeing her closest friend in such a way.

Getting up she walked over and sat on the arm of the couch by the cell.

"Mary Margaret please don't cry," she said in a soothing tone. Mary Margaret looked up to her with red wet eyes. Kat reached a hand into the cell. Mary Margaret moved closer and took her hand.

Shaking her head she choked out, "I didn't do it Kat. I didn't kill Katherine."

Kat gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know. I know you didn't and so does Emma."

"I don't think she does. She is starting to believe I actually did it. With the evidence that keeps coming up…" She paused and let out a few sobs, sniffing and trying to catch her breath. "Just because the heart was in my jewel box, the affair with David, and the hunting knife in the air vent. I don't even know where the air vent is!"

Kat nodded. She knew Mary Margaret could never hurt anyone, let alone kill someone. For one thing she was too nice a person. She was kind in heart and in deed. Though of course the affair wasn't too kind of a deed, but she believed that David was leaving Katherine. So it wasn't really her fault. But she would never wish Katherine dead. And for another thing, Mary Margaret was squeamish. They had gone to see Sweeny Todd in the theater together and Kat thought Mary Margaret was going to puke into the popcorn. There was no way she could stomach cutting out someone's heart and not leave evidence from whatever was in her stomach at the time.

As new tears formed in Mary Margaret's eyes, Kat grabbed the Kleenex off the desk and passed it through the bars. Mary Margaret wiped at her eyes and nose, trying to gain composure and control over herself. But it was no use. The tears spilled over, sobs getting louder, as she thought over the events that brought her here.

"I'm such a fool," she said after a moment. "To think that David and I could ever be together. To think that we could have a happy ending. I'll never have a happy ending with him."

"Don't talk like that," Kat said in a scolding tone. "You can't give up hope! Not now. You will have happy ending and it will be with him. I can feel it Snow."

Mary Margaret paused in blowing her nose and looked to Kat. Realizing what she had said, Kat's eyes widened. Why had she said that?

"You called me Snow…"

Kat shook her head. "Sorry I…I don't know…I've been hanging out with Henry too much."

Mary Margaret shifted, crumpled tissues falling off the bed. "You're supposed to be Rose Red right?" Kat nodded. "That makes us sisters…according to Henry's storybook." She looked down at her hands and actually smiled. "I've always kind of thought of you as a sister. Funny isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kat answered in a distracted voice. "Hilarious." Mary Margaret pressed her back against the wall, her sobs ebbing away. "We're going to get things fixed. I promise."

"Yeah? How's that?"

Kat stood. "First, just to be cautious, we're getting you a lawyer."

* * *

><p>He stared at the cup as if it were life itself. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, aside from her of course. Though she had created this little treasure, this chipped cup. So in some ways it was her, especially now that she was…dead.<p>

The bell on the door twinkled, signaling someone's presence. Taking his eyes off the precious cup, Mr. Gold turned to head into the main part of the store. Upon entering he saw someone he did not quite expect.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having the mayor's niece in my humble shop?"

Kat walked over to where he stood behind the counter. "I came here to ask for help."

Mr. Gold nodded. "I see and what is it you need help with?"

"I'm sure you've heard about Mary Margaret's predicament." He nodded. "With the evidence that Emma has gathered…she'll need a lawyer. I was wondering, or rather hoping…"

"That I would represent her," he finished. Kat nodded. Oh this was perfect. He wondered if Regina knew that her beloved niece, or rather step-daughter, was trying to help the one person she despised. "I would be honored to help Miss Blanchard."

Kat looked at him a little surprised. "Really?" He nodded, unable to stop the little smile coming to his lips. "Thank you Mr. Gold. Thank you so…"

"Don't thank me yet dearie," he said holding up a hand. "You haven't heard my price."

"Right. Of course. How much?" she asked wearily.

His smile grew. "I have a customer who has forgotten to pick up his order. Would you be willing to deliver the item to him for me?"

She raised her brow in question. "You want me to make a delivery for you?" He nodded. "And in exchange you'll represent Mary Margaret?"

"That's right Kat. What do you say?"

This was bogus, that what she would say. He would represent Mary Margaret in exchange for a delivery? Had he lost it? She was expecting him to ask for two months rent on her apartment, or for her to spy on Emma's work, or even ask for her soul then and there. But no. All he wanted was for her to make a delivery.

"You'll make sure she is found not guilty?" Kat pressed.

"Of course. Shouldn't be too hard, she isn't guilty after all."

"You don't believe she did it?"

Mr. Gold shook his head. "Now do we have a deal?"

Still feeling unsure Kat nodded. What else could she do? If he said he would get Mary Margaret free for this price then she supposed she had better take this deal. Who knew if he would change his mind and change the deal to something far more extreme?

Mr. Gold pulled out a small package and handed it over to her. Attached to it was the address. Before she left he stressed the point that the package must be placed in the customer's hands and no one else's. If he is not in she is to hold onto it until he is. Kat agreed and left the store feeling even more nervous than when she had gone in. What was in the package that it had to be given directly to the customer and no one else?

* * *

><p>Kat pulled into the drive of a large home. Gaping at the house as she walked up the steps, she held tightly to the package. After ringing the bell she turned to see a great view of Storybrooke from the front yard. Whoever lived in this house must have been set for life. Great view, great neighborhood, amazing house…what more could this person want?<p>

As the door opened she turned back to be greeted by Jefferson.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a surprised tone but a warm smile on his lips. And there it was again. That word, beautiful. Kat's brain lapsed for a moment as the word echoed in her head.

"_You_ live here?" she said finally collecting her thoughts. He nodded. "This place is amazing. You must have a massive family."

Jefferson shrugged. "Nope. Just me." The sadness came back into his eyes. The same sadness that had been present when he was talking about the someone he loved. And once again it was gone within seconds. "How did you find me? Are you stalking me?" he teased.

Kat felt herself flush a little. "I uhm have a package for you. From Mr. Gold."

She held the package out for him. He took it and nodded. "Oh right. Thanks. I had completely forgotten about this."

"It's no problem."

"Would you like to come in?" he gestured to the inside. Kat looked over his shoulder before looking at his green eyes.

She bit her lip before answering. "I don't think I can. I haven't been too good of a receptionist lately. I don't want Emma to fire me."

"She wouldn't fire you," he insisted. "How could she? C'mon, just for a few minutes."

Kat glanced to her car sitting in his driveway and then back to him. Nodding, she gave in and stepped over the threshold. No harm in staying for a couple minutes. After all Emma wouldn't be in to the station for an hour or so.

Walking into the house her eyes searched over every extravagant inch. The marble, granite, paintings, and the toys that he had made her eyes glaze over. How much money did this guy have? And what did he do to get it? These questions ran through her head as he showed her around. She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"So Jefferson what do you do?" She sat on the couch as he stood by the piano looking over his package.

He looked up to her. "What do you mean?"

"What do you do for a living? You're not a hatter by chance are you?" she asked with a grin. He laughed and shook his head.

"Don't let the name fool you. No, I'm…I'm kind of a freelance guy. Someone tells me they need a job done and I get it done," he shrugged.

Kat nodded but it wasn't enough information. "So what kind of freelance? Photography? Writing? Painting?"

"All of the above," he smiled. Jefferson could see that she wasn't satisfied with that answer but it would have to do. He loved her curiosity. Always asking questions, trying to get an understanding of him. Curiosity and madness in love with one another.

They sat in silence for a moment just looking at each other. Jefferson couldn't get over how electric her presence was. Having her in his house, this home that was meant for both of them but could never share in this world, was more than he ever dreamed. Twenty-eight years and finally she was here, looking at all the things they could have, should have, together.

Kat's pale complexion showed her embarrassment as a blush rose. Being under his intent gaze made her feel a bit uneasy. Quickly she looked to the unopened package in his hands.

"I know curiosity killed the cat," she began, wishing she sounded stronger than she felt. "But can I ask what it is?" She gestured to the package. "It's just Mr. Gold stressed that I give it to you directly and…"

"Oh right." Finally he dragged his eyes away from her and began to tear at the wrappings of the package.

Kat stood and slowly came over to where he was standing. The brown wrapping fell away to reveal a box. Jefferson lifted the lid, tossing it on the piano, and pulled an old pocket watch out. The watch hung from a brown leather chain. The watched looked hundreds of years old, the gold which had once been bright was now dull and magnificent.

A card sat at the bottom of the box.

_Jefferson we don't fix watches with butter, jam, and tea. Next time keep your madness in check. ~R Gold_

Jefferson crumpled the car and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Wow," Kat practically whispered. Jefferson looked to her, hope filling his emerald eyes. Did she recognize it? Did she remember the watch?

"Like it?"

She nodded. "It's amazing. Is it an heirloom?"

Jefferson nodded and set the other part of the box on the piano as well. "Something like that. Here put it on."

Kat looked to him confused. "What do mean put it on?"

"You can wear it as a necklace." He held it out to her but Kat didn't reach for it. "Go on Kat take it."

"Jefferson you can't give me this," she said with a little shocked laugh. "It's an heirloom and it looks like a valuable one."

"It's just a thing," he shrugged. "Things don't matter. The people who own them and love them are what matter. So here, take it."

She shook her head. "I really couldn't…"

Jefferson walked over to her without another word. He came around behind her and lifted the watch around her neck. Bringing the ends of the leather chain around, he moved her hair to one side so he could tie the ends. Once he had tied the ends, he came back around to see how it looked.

He smiled in approval. "Looks good on you."

She smiled back, touching the watch. "Thank you. You really shouldn't have."

"Like I said it's not the things that matter. It's the people who own them that do."

He placed a hand on her blushing cheek and moved closer to her. Watching her stretch up to close the distance made his heart pound like a drum. Why hadn't he thought of it before? True love's kiss, some of the most powerful magic around. It was the one thing that could break almost any spell. And maybe, just maybe…

But even if it didn't break the curse on the town, it would break the curse on his cobwebbed heart. Her kiss would kick start his lonesome heart and give him hope. Though he couldn't have contact with his daughter directly, the parents would probably think he was a pedophile if he tried, at least he could have his Rose. At least he could have her to hold onto and talk to.

They were so close now. Chest to chest, soul to soul, heart to heart. Kat let her eyes slip closed, waiting for him to make contact. But the sound of her phone made them both jump and break apart.

"Hello?" Kat answered.

"Hey Kat." Crap it was Emma. "I'm picking up some coffee and breakfast at Granny's. Could you ask Mary Margaret if she wants a blueberry or strawberry muffin?"

Kat hung her head. "Yeah…but can I call you back in a sec? She is still asleep."

"Sure just send me a text or something."

"Okay Emma. See you in the station." Closing her phone Kat looked back to Jefferson. She could see that he wanted to pick up where they had left off. But she couldn't kiss him. This was only the third time they had met and really talked. "I have to get going."

Jefferson didn't bother hiding the disappointment in his expression. "You could always stay a little longer. I'll make some tea."

She grinned at him. "Tea?"

"Well I am the Mad Hatter after all," he shrugged and smiled. Kat laughed and nodded. "So tea then?"

"No. I'm sorry Jefferson I can't. I have to get to work. Another time?"

He sighed but nodded in agreement. They would see each other again. There was no way that he was going to let her go. Not now after twenty-eight years of watching her through a telescope and just finally being able to touch her again. He walked her to the door and thanked her for bringing him the package.

"I hope you like the watch," he said as she got into her car.

Kat smiled and touched the antique around her neck. "I will take good care of it."

* * *

><p>"Henry will you set the table?" Regina asked. "Your cousin should be here soon for dinner."<p>

Henry got up and put his school books into his bag. After putting the bag in his room he set the dining room table for three. Regina checked on the dinner to make sure things were still warm and ready to serve. The sound of the front door opening and closing reached the two of them. Henry went running out to greet his cousin.

"Hey kiddo," Kat greeted. "Hi Aunt Regi."

Regina walked over and hugged Kat. "Hello sweetheart. Come in, sit down. Everything is ready to go."

As Kat and Henry sat at the table, Henry caught sight of the watch. "Wow cool! Where did you get that?"

Kat held out the watch for him to see. "Got it from a friend. Pretty neat hu?"

"Yeah. I think I've seen this before." Henry's brow stitched together as he tried to place the memory of the watch. Regina brought over a bowl of pasta and set it on the table. As she did her eyes landed on the watch.

"You probably saw it in Mr. Gold's shop," Kat said pushing the clasp down to reveal the clock's face. "What do you think Aunt Regina?"

"Who did you say you got it from?" Her eyes narrowed on the watch. She knew where it had come from but she had to be sure.

"Jefferson Hatter. You met him, or well saw him, in the station the other day." Regina's lips formed into a thin line. "Mr. Gold asked me to deliver this to him…but he gave it to me."

"I see," she said through her teeth. Turning away to grab the other food, a snarl passed over her expression. "Well what a lovely acquaintance."

"He's not an acquaintance. Jefferson's a friend."

"And a love interest," added Henry. Kat nudged him as he laughed.

Regina brought over the last of the food and sat down. "Well I don't approve. And I don't want you to see him again. Is that clear?"

Henry and Kat exchanged looks.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with…"

"I said I don't want you seeing him again," she commanded. "Don't question me young lady."

Kat sat there wide eyed. "You don't even know him…"

"I am the mayor. I know everyone in this town. And I know what kind of person Jefferson is." She began to throw food down on their plates as she spoke. "I do not want my innocent niece to hang around a nut like him."

"A nut? You've got to be kidding," she laughed. "He's one of the most normal people I've met!"

"Katelyn Mills I forbid it!"

"You forbid it? What are you the queen of Storybrooke? I'm not eight any more Aunt Regina, you can't tell me who I can or cannot be around!"

With that Kat stood and walked out of the house.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and write as much of our world as well as fairytale world. Bear with me as I switch back and forth. Hope it all works together ^_^ if there is anything that confuses you just PM me or say so in a review **


	9. The watch

The bell sung out as she opened the door. The light sound made her want to rip the bell off the door and crush it with her foot. Slamming the door shut behind her got his attention. He looked up and let out a loud agonizing sigh.

"What is it now?" he asked setting down a priceless one of a kind glass shoe.

Her heels clicked horribly on the floor as she walked up to the counter. "What the hell have you done?"

He tilted his head to the side. "What ever do you mean Regina?"

"You know what I mean. You've driven them together, you idiot! She and Jefferson aren't supposed to be together!" She shifted her weight and narrowed her menacing eyes. "You did this on purpose. You gave her that watch."

"Jefferson gave her the watch," he corrected. "I simply asked her to deliver it. Can't control what the young man does with his own possessions."

Regina looked at him like a spider would look at a fly. "You handed her the watch knowing full well that they would meet."

Mr. Gold smiled. "Suppose I did?"

"Would you like to be put back in jail? After all the trouble I went through to get you out?" The smile dropped. "I didn't think so. Now you are going to fix this."

"That is your area Regina. She is your…niece here. I simply make the deals."

"You are going to repay me for the damage you've done Gold." Regina leaned her hands on the counter, fixing him with her gaze. "You are going to get rid of Miss Blanchard." Reaching into her purse she dug out a key. "Put this in her cell, see to it that she gets out and doesn't come back."

She set the key down on the counter and slid it towards him.

With his eyes on the key he asked, "And what do I get in return?"

"Upon getting results, I will let you see your son."

Gold's heart fluttered. His son, his little boy. There was nothing more he wanted in the world than to see his son once more. But…no this was Regina. That meant there was some hidden trick. There was some twist to it all. He would be allowed to see his son but it could mean from a distance. She could make him go blind and then he would only be able to hear his son. She could make it so he would see him but the boy would be in some kind of danger and there would be no way to save him.

But still he had to give it a shot. Even if it was just to make Regina think he trusted her. Little did she know that he cared more about destroying her and letting good triumph in the royal family. Let love rule over hate, allow true love and happily ever afters to thrive.

"Alright. Fine." He took the key and tucked it in a pocket.

Regina flashed him a smile but there was no joy behind it. "Good. Now I'm off to clean up your mess and make sure Kat doesn't go near that lunatic."

"She'll never be your family," he said as she reached the door. Regina paused. "Rose will be Jefferson's, Snow's and James' family…but never yours." Regina turned her gaze back to Gold. He bowed. "Your Majesty."

With that she turned and exited the shop.

* * *

><p>Kat threw her laundry into the washer with unnecessary force. The words of her aunt made her temper rise and annoyance grow. Jefferson wasn't suitable for her, he was a nut, she didn't approve, she forbid their friendship. Oh what did she know anyway? So what if she was the mayor? That didn't mean she knew him personally, though she said she knew what kind of man he was. Kat chose to believe she knew Jefferson much better.<p>

The wash started, Kat flopped down on her couch. She closed her eyes and sighed. Regina's words kept flashing through her head, taunting her. Kat put her hands over her eyes to try and put them out. But they kept circling around her like a shark. Pressing her hands closer to her eyes, Kat saw another word coming along. This word was better and stronger than those of her aunt.

Beautiful.

The word he had called her smashed the others and dominated. Kat took her hands away and opened her eyes. Heart fluttering she sat up. Screw Regina and her forbidding words. Kat wasn't eight and helpless anymore. She was a grown ass woman and could do as she please, be friends with who she please, admire who she pleased. And Jefferson was that person.

Getting off the couch, she grabbed her keys and a jacket. Clutching the watch hanging around her neck she threw open her door and stumbled back upon seeing Henry.

"Hey Kat," he said with a smile.

"Henry…what are you doing here? I'm on my way out," she said pulling her coat on. "Let me give you a ride home."

He pushed past her into the apartment. "I remember where I've seen the watch!"

Kat sighed, her shoulders dropping. "That's great kiddo but I was on my way…" Henry unzipped his backpack and pulled out the book. "Oh, not the storybook again."

Henry dropped the book onto the coffee table and began to open it up. "Come look Kat. It's right here."

Hanging her head, she shut the door and made her way to the couch. She guessed going to see Jefferson could wait a little longer. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. She would humor Henry and then off she'd go to Jefferson's magnificent house to have the tea he offered the other day.

Plopping down on the couch, Kat watched as Henry opened the book to a page she had seen before. The Mad Hatter and Rose Red stood in front of the little cottage, looking at each other with such adoration and longing. Kat almost didn't want to look at the picture for fear she might see it move again.

"Here read this." Henry passed her the book.

Kat picked up the book and began to read out loud.

* * *

><p>Jefferson grabbed her hand as their feet pounded against the earth below them. They had to get out of sight and quickly. If she found them it would be over and they would be done for. Jefferson pulled Rose behind a trunk of a fallen tree. He held her close to him and signaled for her to stay quiet. She rested her hands on his heaving chest. Carefully he peered around the trunk to see if she had followed.<p>

Looking back to Rose, he shook his head to signal everything was clear. They both let out a breath of relief.

"Papa, Rose I found you!" They smiled upon hearing her voice. Coming out from their hiding spot, they met Grace with smiles.

"So you did my girl," he said taking her hand. "Well done."

"Now I hide and you two count," Grace said looking between them.

Jefferson shook his head. "Afraid playtime is over."

"But," added Rose, "you can still use that nose to find mushrooms. Enough to sell at market. Think you could do that?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "Then can we pick flowers to braid in my hair again?"

Rose smiled and nodded. The three of them then headed for the area where Jefferson had planted the mushroom from Wonderland. Grace ran ahead of them as Jefferson and Rose ambled long behind her. As they walked, Rose linked her arm with his. He felt a smile cross his lips. It felt so natural to have her with him, to have her as part of his family. He never wanted to lose that.

"Papa these mushrooms look strange."

The both of them looked up to where Grace was. Jefferson's eyes went wide as she bent down to pluck one up. Quickly he ran over and grabbed her. Rose trotted over to them and took Grace from him so he could get a better look. Rose wrapped the girl in her arms, bringing Grace close to her.

"What is it?" Rose asked after a moment.

Jefferson straightened up and turned to them. "They're poisonous. They must have turned, the ground must not be as fertile as I thought." Grace clung to the arms around her. Rose kissed the top of the girl's head. "C'mon we will look elsewhere."

* * *

><p>An hour later they had picked three dozen mushrooms. It was more than Jefferson could hope for. With his reliable supply now gone, he would have to think of yet another plan to keep himself and his daughter alive and in comfort.<p>

"I can do what Snow does," Rose offered as they walked back to the cabin. Grace picked flowers along the way, humming a tune and ignoring their talk. "She takes from the queen's carriages. If I did this then…"

"No Rose," Jefferson said firmly. "I will figure out other means."

"But Jefferson it will be simple. You've seen how well Snow has done. All I have to do is…"

"No. I don't want you putting yourself in danger for us." He gave her a loving look and took her hand in his. "I will figure something out." She nodded and gave him a smile but the smile slipped as soon as she spotted a carriage in front of the cottage.

"Papa who's carriage is that?" Grace came and stood between her father and the princess.

"The queen's," he answered as his jaw clenched.

Grace wrapped her arms around Rose. "Oh no! She's come to take you from us!"

Rose put on a smile and put the girl at arm's length. "It's alright Grace."

She shook her head. "No it's not!" She turned her gaze to her father. "You told Princess Snow White you wouldn't let the queen harm Rose. Papa don't let the queen take her."

Jefferson knelt down and looked at his daughter. "Grace sweetie everything is going to be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen to Rose."

Rose knelt down and looked Grace in the eye with the affection that had developed over the week she had spent with them. "Grace my love everything will be alright. The queen won't hurt me. She's just…come to take me home."

Grace looked down at her feel sadly. "But I wanted you to stay with us. I wanted this to be your home and for you to marry papa."

Rose and Jefferson caught each other's eye. Both their hearts pulsed at the mention of marriage. It had crossed each of their minds at one point. Rose would gladly give up the palace and fineries of her life to live out in the woods with Jefferson and Grace. And he, in turn, would love her like life itself and be beyond pleased to have her as a wife and mother for Grace.

But the queen was just as poisonous to their relationship as the mushrooms were to life. Jefferson knew this and was sure Rose understood it as well. He knelt down and turned his child towards him.

"Sweetie I want you to go hide in the woods. Like our game," he added with a smile. "We will see what the queen wants."

Grace looked between them with a nervous glance. Still she nodded and hugged Rose tightly before running off. Jefferson and Rose turned back towards the cabin and began to walk. As they got closer, Rose felt her stomach lurch. She didn't want to go back to the palace or be under the queen's care. What would she do upon finding Rose out of her banishment? Would she hurt her? Would she hurt Jefferson for saving her? That she couldn't bear.

As they got closer, Rose grabbed his hand and stopped walking. He stopped and looked back to her.

"Jefferson…I'm scared," she confessed. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't let her hurt you Rosy. I'll die first."

Giving her hand another squeeze they continued on.

* * *

><p>She waited for them like a fly waiting for her prey. Rose felt a cold sweat go down her spine. Regina looked between them with cold eyes. Then finally she smiled and looked at the princess with great motherly affection.<p>

"Rose." Regina opened her arms and took a couple steps towards the girl. Rose didn't move as Regina wrapped her in her talons. "I'm sorry darling. I acted too hastily in putting you in banishment. Can you forgive me?"

Rose remained silent, holding onto Jefferson's hand for support and strength. Regina took notice of this and frowned. She turned her gaze onto him.

"May I have a word with my daughter?" Jefferson didn't let go. Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Family business Jefferson, you understand." Glancing over to Rose, he slowly pried his hand from hers. Rose grasped for him to stay. He gave her a reassuring smile and look.

Just before going out the door he turned to Regina. "If you hurt her, I will make you pay in any way I can."

Regina chuckled. "Always so noble Jefferson. Defending the damsel, trying to be her knight, saving her from punishment." Her smile turned into a deadly smirk. She lowered her voice as she said, "Just know…the next time, I will run a blade right through your noble intentions."

With that she pushed him out the door and closed it. As she turned to Rose, her expression softened. But Rose did not return the soft look. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept a good distance between her and the queen. Before Regina could spill any lies about how sorry she was or how much she loved Rose, the princess spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" Regina's answer came as she glanced to something over the girl's shoulder. Rose turned to see the genie in the mirror hanging on the wall. "I should have known."

"Is it so wrong for me to keep an eye on things in my kingdom?" She moved over to a window to look out at Jefferson. It was a good thing she decided to spy on the man. She had a feeling he might discover that there was something different about the hat. She had seen him go into the hat and waited a day for him to come back out. But of course he wasn't alone.

"You're the one who poisoned the mushrooms aren't you?" Regina turned away from the window.

"Now why would I do that?" Rose gave her a look.

"You've been watching me for a week. You've seen how happy I am with him, how happy he is. It's your life's goal to keep everyone in misery." As she spoke her voice got louder, stronger. "You're trying to ruin him."

Regina chuckled. "Ruin him? Don't be so dramatic Rose. No dear I am simply trying to keep him strong. Nothing comes easy in life for anyone." She glanced back out the window where Jefferson was anxiously waiting. "As it is, I've been watching because I want to bring you home. Living with this man…well it's done enough damage."

Rose's brow furrowed. "What damage?"

"You, an unmarried young girl, have been living with an older man. A man who has been married and has a child." Regina shook her head. "Rumors will spread and then no one will have you."

"Jefferson would."

Regina's lips formed a tight line. "You are never going to see him again dear. I forbid it."

Rose uncrossed her arms. "You can tell me to keep away from him…but I can't guarantee he'll stay away from me."

"If he values his life he will."

Rose paled at that. She knew the queen meant every word. Which in turn meant that she would have to leave in the carriage with Regina. She would have to leave this cottage, Grace, and Jefferson in order to keep them safe. Rose nodded and agreed to leave. Regina opened the door and gestured for the girl to go out.

* * *

><p>He turned as the door opened. Rose came out and over to him directly. Jefferson's eyes filled with worry as he looked into those crimson orbs. They shimmered as tears began to build but dare not slip. Rose hugged him tightly, turning her lips to his ear.<p>

"I have to go with her." His arms tightened around her. "She could hurt you and Grace. It's for the best." She pulled back but stayed close.

"I wish you could stay," he said with a deep sigh. Rose smiled sweetly at him.

"I wish I could stay too. Being here with you and Grace is the only freedom I have. The queen watches me so closely." Jefferson placed a hand to her cheek, thumb stroking her cool skin. They leaned closer together until his forehead rested against hers.

"Rosy," he said in a quiet voice. As her eyes slipped closed Jefferson placed his lips on hers.

Rose kissed him greedily, never wanting the moment and the feeling to stop. Jefferson held her as close as possible knowing that soon he would have to let her go. The queen called out for the princess to come along but the words didn't matter to them. Finally a guard came over and pried Rose away.

"Wait! Wait," Jefferson called. He ran over and pulled Rose back to him. Digging in his pocket he pulled out his watch. Rose watched as his fingers shook as he unhooked the chain from his waistcoat. "Here take this."

Rose lifted her hair as he placed the watch around her neck. She looked down at the watch and smiled. It was beautiful, the metal warm from being pressed against his body.

"There. It doesn't always keep the right time but you'll have a little reminder of us." He used his sleeve to wipe off a spot on the watch. "Grace tried to fix it with jam."

Rose laughed making him smile. Jefferson placed his hands on either side of her face and stole another kiss.

"Rose get in the carriage," called Regina.

The guard grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her along to the carriage. Once she was in he slammed the door shut and they took off. Rose leaned out the window and watched as her love disappeared from sight as they drove on.

* * *

><p>Henry's finger flew to the page. He tapped on the picture wildly. "There! See it's the same watch you have on!"<p>

Kat squinted and looked at the picture closely. It was the same watch. The same style, same leather chain, same beautiful designs. Henry watched as she looked it over and ran her fingers over the object around her neck. She had to remember! It was staring her right in the face.

"It is exactly the same." Henry nodded and waited for her to continue. "Whoever made this watch must be a fan of the book. Or the other way around. The author could have been a fan of the watchmaker."

"No," Henry said with disappointment. "You have to remember Rose."

Kat sighed. "Henry don't start that." She closed the book and handed it back to him. "I'm not Rose Red. I'm your cousin, Katelyn Mills."

"You are Rose Red. Why won't you believe me? All the evidence is right there!" He pointed to the storybook. Kat pinched the bridge of her nose.

"C'mon Henry. Don't do the storybook thing today." She stood and took the book. Shoving it into his backpack Kat gestured for him to get up. "Look I have to go out. I'll take you home okay?"

Henry was quiet the whole drive home. Kat tried to get him to talk but he kept his mouth glued. Pulling up to the house she told him she would come around the next day to hang out with him. He got out of the car without a word. Kat sighed and wished that he would just give up this obsession with the storybook. But he never would.

After making sure he got into the house alright she made her way to Jefferson's.

**Okay so I know you don't like fairytale land so much but I have to get their story out. I have a little more Rose/Jefferson to do and then the rest will most likely Kat/Jefferson. Sound good? Cool. =)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Who is this guy?

Pulling into the driveway she felt a wave of calm rush over her. The lavish house looked better than it had the day before. Getting out of the car Kat found that she had missed Jefferson. It wasn't as if she knew him very well or for very long but she felt like she had a connection to him.

Kat took the steps to the front door two at a time. Her heart beat a little faster as she knocked on the door. He opened the door a moment later and leaned on the frame.

"Welcome back," he said giving her a smile.

Kat smiled back. "Yeah well you offered me tea yesterday. Thought I'd take you up on the offer."

Jefferson nodded and gestured for her to come in. "See you still have the watch on."

She looked down at it and then back to him. "It's an amazing gift. Thanks again Jefferson."

"Suits you well." He reached out and let his fingers run over the leather chain till they reached the watch. Kat felt her stomach go in knots as his fingers lightly brushed her skin. "Well I'll get the tea going. Feel free to wander about the place."

"I think I might get lost in here," she laughed.

"Don't worry," he said with a wink. "I'll find you."

Kat watched as he walked towards the kitchen. Turning in the other direction she began to walk down a hallway. As she walked, she looked at the different art pieces hanging on the walls and peeked in different rooms. One was an empty bedroom with a large bed inside. The walls were decorated to look like the room was in the middle of the woods. Another room was a library, floor to ceiling of books. Another room was for a little girl. Toys were set out, stuffed animals covered almost the entire bed, the walls decorated with flowers and trees.

Looking at the room, Kat wondered if Jefferson was married. Her heart sank at the thought. But he had never mentioned a wife or a child or anything. So maybe there was still hope that Jefferson was unattached. Maybe this room belonged to a sister who visited frequently. Or a niece or a cousin even. Closing the door, Kat decided to keep thinking it was a sister or niece who visited and not an unmentioned daughter.

Continuing down the hall, she came to another door. Walking into the room she saw a number of similar top hats lining the wall opposite a large work table. Kat picked up one of the hats. Was this room supposed to be a joke? A play on his last name? Or had he lied to her and he really was a hatter after all? She set the hat back in its spot and turned to see two telescopes sitting by different windows. She walked over to the furthest one and bent down to see what it was pointed at. For a moment she was confused.

She knew the room the telescope was zeroed in on. She was looking at her own room. The telescope was pointed directly at her apartment. Kat felt her heart stop and her breaths sharpen. Moving away from the telescope a cold sweat trickled down her spine. How long had he been watching her? Had she met him by accident or had he planned to run into her? The sense of calm that she had quickly drained out of her.

"Kat," she heard him call. "Tea is ready. Where did you get off to?"

Quickly she fumbled for her phone and tried to dial Emma's number. But her hands shook and the wrong numbers were dialed. Cursing herself under her breath she tried again. Kat was so focused on trying to dial the number that she never heard him come up behind her. The needle slipped under her skin and the liquid poured into her system. Almost instantly Kat felt drowsy and began to sink to the floor. Jefferson caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Oh. I've got you beautiful." He adjusted his arms around her and took on her dead weight.

Kat's head lolled on his shoulder. Her phone fell from her loose fingers as he dragged her out of the room. Jefferson took her down the hall and opened the room with the walls made to look like the woods. Gently he hoisted her into the bed and adjusted her so she would be comfortable. Moving her hair out of her face he sighed and kissed her cheek.

"When you wake up everything will be the way it should be." He nodded as if to agree with himself. "I promise Rose, I'll make things right. We'll go home."

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the station with the usual breakfast. Setting down her own cup of hot chocolate, with a touch of cinnamon, she walked over and stood in front of the cell. Mary Margaret sat on the bed staring at her hands.<p>

"How we doing today?" Emma asked. She reached through the bars, offering another hot chocolate and pastries from Granny's.

Mary Margaret slowly dragged her eyes over to her friend. "David came by," she said taking the breakfast.

Emma raised her brow. "And…"

The sweet tempered school teacher gave the sheriff a sad smile. "He didn't sound like he was on my side."

Letting out a sigh Emma said, "I'm sure he believes you its just…it's his wife you know?"

"Emma please…"

"He loves you Mary Margaret," she insisted. She knew how much David's lack of confidence hurt Mary Margaret and couldn't let her give up hope. "But Katherine and he just broke things off and…well it's going to be hard for a little while. I know you love him too and you just need to give him time."

Mary Margaret let out a little laugh. "Yeah well that won't be a problem when I'm doing five to life in prison."

"That's not going to happen. I won't let it." Mary Margaret tried to smile. She really wanted to believe Emma but things were looking good for her. "First things first, we get you some representation."

Mary Margaret shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. "Kat's already got that covered."

"Really? Good kid," Emma said with an impressed tone.

"Think she went to Mr. Gold."

Emma's shoulders slumped. "Of course. Where is Kat anyway?"

"Haven't seen her for a couple days," Mary Margaret said with a shrug.

"Alright well I am going to talk to Mr. Gold. See if Kat made any progress."

Emma grabbed her keys and headed out of the station. As she did, she called Kat's phone but there was no answer. On the third try she decided to just leave a message, sure that the girl was on her way or was busy and would get the message.

"Hey Kat heard you went to Gold for help with the Katherine thing," she said getting into her car. "I'm on my way to his shop to implore his help. Good work in going to him, though he may not be my first choice. Anyway if you could get to the station soon and sit with Mary Margaret…she had a bad encounter with David. See you later."

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't believe it took the whole day to track down one man. It was as if he was avoiding her. She would get to one place and they would tell her he just left. On to the next and they would answer the same thing. Finally she found him in his shop going over the rent that had been collected.<p>

It took another hour to see what deal had been made between him and Kat.

"She delivered something for you and you agreed to take the case?" Emma asked with great suspicion.

Mr. Gold shrugged. "I'm not a greedy man Sheriff Swan." He smiled as he tucked the large wad of rent money into a safe.

Emma shook her head. "Right. Well then you'll do it?"

He nodded. "Miss Mills has kept her side of the deal so I shall not disappoint her. Come along sheriff, let's go see my client and work on the case."

Emma drove the both of them back to the station. She was anxious to get the process started and to show her friend that she did care. Emma had gotten the feeling that Mary Margaret was not only losing hope in getting free but in Emma that she would help. But now Emma could prove that she cared for and believed Mary Margaret. Coming into the station, Emma found someone she did not expect.

"Henry what are you doing here?" He sat on a bench outside her office with his storybook open.

He looked up and smiled at her. She loved seeing his smile, it reminded her so much of her own. More proof that he would always be hers more than the mayor's.

"I came to congratulate you," he said with an upbeat tone. Emma's brow furrowed.

"For what?"

Henry tilted his head a little. "You know for the genius plan."

"And what plan is that Henry?" Mr. Gold asked. Henry closed his mouth and looked away from the older man. Mr. Gold simply smiled. "Right. Well I'll just go ahead then."

Henry watched as he walked away. Once Mr. Gold was out of sight, he turned back to Emma. "Sorry I thought he was in on it."

"In on what kid?"

"The escape plan."

Emma felt her brow raise into her hair line. "The what?"

Before Henry could say anything, Mr. Gold's voice came floating down to them. "Sheriff Swan will you join me please."

Panic and confusion melted into her stomach. She knew something had happened, something was wrong. She could feel it. It was as if she already knew but couldn't face it. Walking into the main office she looked to where Mr. Gold stood staring at the cells. One of the doors sat wide open, the cell occupant nowhere in sight.

"She's gone," he said pointing with his cane.

Emma moved forward, eyes wide. "Henry what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. She was gone when I got here," he defended himself. Emma ran a hand through her hair.

Looking around the office she noticed another person was missing. "Where is your cousin? I asked her to be here with Mary Margaret."

Henry shrugged. "Haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Oh good," Mr. Gold chimed in. "Now we have two missing people. And one of them is on trial for murder. Maybe one murdered the other."

"This isn't funny!" Emma glared at his smiling face. The smile dropped in a blink of an eye.

"You're right it's not. Because the arraignment is tomorrow. And if Miss Blanchard is not present…"

"She's screwed," Emma finished.

"Not my choice of words but yes. And the fact that the mayor's niece is missing as well doesn't make things better." Emma gave him a confused look. "Think about it. A murderess and the mayor's niece. Murderess dislikes mayor, murderess gets out, mayor's niece is kidnapped…"

"Ugh!" Emma dragged her hands over her face.

"That Sydney Glass would have a field day with that story."

"Alright. Alright. I just have to find them. Mary Margaret is a fugitive now and if I don't get her back…you don't think Kat could have…" She looked to Henry.

He shrugged. "They are sisters. Kat could have helped and thought she was doing right. It's what Rose would do for Snow and vise versa."

Mr. Gold had to admit he admired the kid. Snow and Rose certainly would do this for one another. In fact they had saved each other time and again their whole lives. Constantly protecting one another. And for their sakes he certainly hoped that was what they were doing now. Any other reason for their disappearance seemed to…gruesome. He could only imagine that the queen might have a hand in this, besides planting the key in the cell.

"I have to find them," Emma stated while grabbing her gun and cuffs. After pocketing the items she remembered that she was going to find her friends, not criminals. But it was a habit she couldn't help. It was just an automatic process.

"What can I do?" Henry asked with a hopeful tone.

Emma directed him to the door. "Go home Henry. I can't be worried about all three of you."

Henry sighed but listened to her. Not only was she the sheriff but she was his mom. He wanted nothing more than to please her and make her happy and if going home would do it then he would. Emma headed for the door after Henry but Mr. Gold stopped her.

"You said it yourself, Miss Blanchard is a fugitive. If Regina discovers she is missing and that you are helping her…"

"I don't care," she burst. "I'd rather lose my job than my friend. Both of them. I'm going to find them Gold and I will bring them back safe and sound."

With that she stormed out of the station, every step filled with determination. Mr. Gold chuckled to himself. Emma certainly was her father's daughter. Sure she looked like Snow and had the same tender heart, but her temper and determination came from James. He knew she would find them, to the disappointment of Regina, and bring them back. He was rooting for it.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a week since she was taken back to the palace and already she desperately missed Grace and her Hatter. The only joy she had now was going out to woods to get the secret messages from her sister. Rose was thankful that she was at least able to correspond with Snow and at least see that one of them would get their happily ever after.<em>

_Snow was now living with seven kind miners who were taking good care of her. James had written lately confessing his undying and eternal love for her. They were planning a way to meet each other and be together. Rose was happy for Snow and hoped she would be able to see her again soon. Snow deserved some happiness since she'd had it hard. Being the eldest child, gaining the queen's hate for a mistake done years ago, being on the run for a year, unable to come home._

_Rose prayed that all this torment would be over soon and Snow could come home and Rose would be free to be with Jefferson and Grace. She repeated this prayer as she walked down the hall to gardens. As she walked, she saw the guards escorting a man and a child into the palace. Her heart leapt in her chest as she realized who it was. She ran along the halls and finally caught up with the guards._

_"Hatter!"_

_Jefferson turned to see Rose. He dropped the box he was carrying as she came running towards him. Jumping into his arms, Rose felt relief and panic all at once. What was he doing here and with Grace too? Didn't he understand that Regina would hurt him and Grace? She pulled out of his arms and hugged Grace._

_"What are you two doing here?"_

_"I have business with the queen," Jefferson answered picking up the box._

_"Papa brought me along so I could play with you," Grace said with a sweet smile as she continued to cling to Rose._

_Jefferson took a step closer and lowered his voice. "I was hoping you could look after her. And just in case I don't come back…"_

_Rose placed a hand over his mouth. Her brow furrowed as she shook her head. "Don't say that. Look whatever she has told you, whatever she promised…"_

_"Princess we don't have time," urged a guard. "The queen is waiting."_

_The guards nudged Jefferson forward. He began to walk, glancing back to his daughter and Rose. Rose took Grace to her rooms and told the girl to wait for her there. With the girl settled in her room, Rose ran down the hall in the direction that Jefferson was taken in. Finally she made it to the queen's chambers and burst in._

_Jefferson had taken out the hat and began to spin it. Rose knew what came next. Quickly she ran to him._

_"Jefferson please don't do this!" He turned and looked into her begging eyes. "It's not worth it."_

_Oh if only she knew how worth it it was. Regina had promised Jefferson a great deal if he were to help her. Jefferson would be given enough money to keep Grace out of poverty for five lifetimes. Not only that but he would be made into a respectable nobleman and would be able to marry Rose. He gave her a smile before turning back to Regina._

_"After you," he gestured to the swirling hole in the floor._

_Regina looked to the hole and then back to him. "Together."_

_Jefferson sighed and offered her his arm. She took it with a glance to Rose. Jefferson looked to his love, heart pounding in his ears. Soon they would be together and nothing would tear them apart. Soon she would be his wife, mother to Grace, his partner to grow old with. Everything he wanted. Soon._

_"Hold on!"_

_Rose watched as the two of them disappeared into the hole. It closed after them and the hat slowly fell to the floor. Now all she could do was wait._

* * *

><p>Kat woke with a start. The dream had seemed so real. She could practically feel the wind from the spinning hat chilling her body. Jefferson's emerald eyes looking at her with such adoration was burned into her mind. Kat shook her head to try and get rid of the dream. Sitting up she took in her surroundings.<p>

The room was dark, the sun long since gone past the horizon. Taking in a few deep breaths, she tried to think. She knew she was in Jefferson's house, but how long had it been? An hour? A day? She had found his room of hats and the two telescopes. One aimed at her room and who knew what the other was pointed at. Then…then she tried to call Emma but she got extremely tired and…she remembered falling back against something warm.

Was it Jefferson that caught her or had she hit the ground? Shaking her head, she decided that it wasn't important. What was important was getting out of this house. With an effort Kat dragged her legs to the side of the bed and stood. Dizziness made her sway for a moment before she placed her hand on some furniture to gain stableness. Taking in a deep breath she put her hands out in front of her to make sure she wouldn't run into anything. Slowly she felt around till she found the door. As quietly as she could, Kat opened the door a little to peer out.

The hallway was empty as far as she could tell. She opened the door just enough for her to slide out. Closing the door so it wouldn't make a sound, Kat kept a vigilant watch of both ends of the hallway. Still no sign of him. As quietly as she could, Kat put one foot in front of the other as she moved down the hallway. As she made her way she heard a floorboard creek behind her. Spinning around in a panicked thrill, Kat saw him come out of a room with a pair of scissors in hand. Frozen she prayed he would not look in her direction. As he turned, his back to her, she saw a handgun tucked into his waistband.

Heart thudding, she eased towards the closest door. Keeping her back to the door, her eyes glued on him, she gently turned the doorknob and slid into the room. Kat held her breath as the shut the door without a sound. Relief flooded her as she turned and saw an unconscious Emma tied up on the couch. Kat ran to the couch.

"Emma," she whispered. Kat lightly touched her friend's face. "Emma please wake up."

The woman's eyes opened. Kat removed the gag. "Kat? What are you doing here?"

Kat helped her sit up. "I came over here to hang out with Jefferson. He drugged me or something. What are you doing here?" She began to tug at Emma's bonds but was getting nowhere.

"I was out searching the woods and nearly ran over your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrected. "I wish you had run him over." The second the words left her mouth she regretted them. She didn't want Jefferson dead, though she should for what he'd done. "What were you searching the woods for?"

"I came looking for you and Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret?"

"She escaped." Kat raised her brow.

"Way to go Mary Margaret. Look I can't get these off."

"The cup." Emma nodded to the cup she dropped after being placed on the couch. Damn Jefferson and his tea. She was going to make him pay for this. Kat plucked a pillow of the couch and placed it over the cup. Emma stamped down on it, breaking it into shards.

Kat picked one up and cut at the bonds. Finally Emma was set free. She hugged Kat tightly, grateful that she had found one friend and that she wasn't alone. Kat hugged her back before Emma took her hand and lead her to the door.

"No. He's out there."

Emma nodded and signaled that they should try the windows. The both of them pushed and tugged at all the windows but they wouldn't budge. As Kat kept desperately trying to open the windows, Emma spotted a telescope. She walked over and bent down to peer through it. Why was it pointed at the sheriff's station?

"Kat. He's watching the station," she whispered moving away from the telescope.

"He's got one on my apartment too."

Emma felt a nervousness rock her. It unnerved her for she was hardly ever nervous and whenever she was it didn't have a good outcome. "Who is this guy?"

Kat shook her head. Emma looked around the room and could think of only one way out. She took Kat's hand and led her to the door. Slowly Emma opened the door and peeked out. Jefferson was across the hall. One hand moved back and forth steadily as moonlight glinted off the scissors he was sharpening. Turning back to Kat, she nodded and motioned for her to keep as silent as possible. Together they slipped out of the room, holding onto each other's hand in a death grip.

As they walked, Emma's foot hit the floorboard wrong making it creek. Swiftly they made it to the next door and eased it open. Once inside they let go of each other's hand and waited to see if their captor had heard them. Just then a muffled voiced caught their attention. Both turned to see Mary Margaret tied to a chair and gagged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Thanks for reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you liked this ch =)**


	11. Hat Trick

"What is going on?" Emma said in a hushed voice. She and Kat moved over to the chair and began to untie her. Kat removed the gag.

"Emma, Kat. Thank God," Mary Margaret choked out.

"How did you get here?" Kat questioned getting one of Mary's hands free.

She sniffed and took in a breath before answering. "I was in the woods trying to get away. This guy showed up and grabbed me. What are you two doing here?"

"I came looking for you. You escaped remember?" Emma had gotten Mary's feet free and helped her stand. "And Kat came here to pal around with the psycho."

Kat's shoulders slumped. "He seemed normal enough at the time."

"Yeah and now you know better." Emma crept over to the door. Kat glared at her knowing that Emma would never let her live this down.

Turing her attention back to Mary, Kat asked, "How'd you get out anyway?"

"There was a key in the cell," Mary whispered in a shaky voice. "Someone put it there."

"Who?" Emma asked looking from her back to the door.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I would like to know as much as you."

"First we need to get out of here."

The three women stood by the door, putting all their effort into listening. It was silent out in the hallway. Maybe he had moved into a different part of the massive house. Cautiously Emma opened the door and peeked out. No sign of him. Keeping her eye on the room she last saw him, she gestured for the other two to follow her.

Mary grabbed onto Kat's arm and covered her mouth so her sobbing would attract unwanted attention. After Mary was out of the room, she quietly closed the door behind her. A small relief came over them along with the pride that they had maneuvered so quietly this whole time. Jefferson would never know they had gone. And by the time he realized it, Emma would have a hundred squad cars waiting for him. However their relief and pride didn't last long as the sound of a gun being cocked caught their attention. Turning, the three of them were greeted with the sight of Jefferson casually leaning against the wall.

"I see you found Spot and Pongo." His emerald eyes looked at Emma with annoyed amusement. He smiled but there was no true joy behind it.

Emma put herself between him and her friends. "I called backup. They'll be here any…"

"No you didn't," he shook his head. "You haven't called anyone. No one knows you're here," he said waving the gun about. "For the same reason you didn't tell me about them. And now you get to tie that one back up."

* * *

><p>Jefferson locked Emma and Mary in one room as he dragged Kat by the arm down the hall. He brought her into the room with the hats. The worktable that had been clear the first time she saw it was now riddled with tools. Scissors of all sizes were laid out along with pins and needles. He brought her around the desk and tossed her into a chair on one side of the table. As he backed up towards the door he aimed the gun at her.<p>

"Don't move from that spot. I don't want to hurt you."

Kat let out a laugh. "Says the man with a gun pointed at me."

Jefferson took his aim off her as he reached the door. "I'd never hurt you Kat."

The words were sincere and the emotion in his expression was unquestionable. He wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't. But his actions said something completely different. He was psychotic and needed a great deal of help. Kat felt her stomach twist and lurch. She wanted to believe him but he had lost her trust.

"Let us go Jefferson," she begged with words and her eyes. "Just let us go. We can forget about all of this if you just set us free." He shook his head. Reaching up Kat moved her hair and untied the watch. Removing it from her neck, she slammed it down on the table.

Jefferson's expression went blank, an unreadable mask. He grabbed the knob and swung the door shut. Kat let out a deep breath. If she were smart she would grab a pair of scissors and attack the moment he walked back in the room. But then again you couldn't bring scissors to a gun fight. Although she had heard stories of victims who had overpowered their captors because of a need to survive combined with an adrenalin rush. Maybe it would be possible for her to take him out with scissors. But he wasn't going to hurt them, he had said as much. Well he said he wouldn't hurt her. What did that mean for Emma and Mary?

Just then the door opened again, making her jump. Emma came in the room first followed by Jefferson.

"If you hurt my friends I swear I'll make you regret it," Emma said turning on him. Jefferson tilted his head to the side.

"Hurt her?" his brow furrowed. "I'm saving her life." He advanced on Emma. Every step she took back, he took another forward. "We all know what happens when someone tries to leave Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about?"

"The curse," he answered as if it were obvious. Emma stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What curse?" she asked quietly. How did he know about the curse?

"The one that is keeping us all here." Jefferson studied her for a moment. "All except you."

Emma's mind swirled. "Have you been talking to Henry?" The thought of this mentally disturbed man being anywhere near her son was chilling.

"Henry?" his brow furrowed. "The queen's father?"

"Henry, the mayor's adopted kid," Kat corrected. Jefferson's gaze turned to her. "My cousin."

"_Henry_." He looked back to Emma with a slight smile. "Your Henry. The kid with the storybook. The stories you chose to ignore." He shook his head. "Maybe if you knew what I do, you wouldn't ignore them."

"This is ridiculous," Kat mumbled. Jefferson and Emma turned their attention to her. "Listen to you. Talking about a curse and my cousins storybook as if our lives depend on it."

"They do," he answered darkly. He walked past Emma, pointing the gun at her back for a moment. He walked around the table as he spoke. "Think about it Kat. For twenty-eight years I have been stuck in this house, the clock doesn't tick, people never come into this town, no one goes out of this town. And then she shows up in her yellow bug. Suddenly the clock ticks, I can get out of this hell hole, suddenly…there's magic."

Kat sat still as he came up behind the chair. "You're asking us to believe that we're storybook characters. To believe in magic."

His arms came down on either side of her, hands resting on the table. Emma's heart quickened as he leaned down towards Kat. Jefferson put his lips at her ear, her head turning towards him. "Open your eyes, look around, wake up. Isn't it about time?"

Kat turned her head so she could see his eyes. His gaze flickered from her strange crimson eyes to her lips. He could kiss her here and now, maybe have a chance at breaking the spell over her. Maybe he could gain Rose back and would no longer have to suffer his knowledge alone. Deciding that could wait a little longer, Jefferson grabbed the watch off the table and straightened up. Both women watched him as he came back round the table to Emma.

"Magic. You two think it is ridiculous don't you?" He looked between them, their silence enough of an answer. "Everyone always wants some magical solution for their problems and then they refuse to believe in magic."

"What do you want?" Emma asked tired of his ramblings.

He looked to her, jaw clenched. "I want you to get it to work."

Jefferson pushed her into the chair on the other side of the table. Emma and Kat exchanged looks across the table. Both of them knew it would take some time to get out of this situation. Especially with Emma's gun in Jefferson's possession. But there had to be some way to get free. They sat still and silent as he walked over to a drawer. He pulled out some things as he spoke.

"You're special Emma. You've brought magic to this place and there is no getting rid of it." He walked back over to the table and threw down some fabric and tools in front of her. "I want you to make one like that."

He pointed to a hat sitting on the desk. Emma shook her head. "A hat? Don't you have enough already?"

"Well none of them work do they?" Jefferson made his way to Kat. He tugged her out of the chair, sat, and pulled her into his lap. "If they did, you wouldn't be here."

Kat sighed and looked around the room. Suddenly it hit her. "The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior….you think you're the Mad Hatter." Realization hit Emma like a wall. She looked to their captor and saw it all come into place.

"My name is Jefferson," he answered in a sober tone.

Emma pushed the fabric and tools away from her. "Look you've obviously glommed onto my kid Henry's thing…the Mad Hatter is just a character. In Alice in Wonderland, a book, a book that I've read. It's a story, it's not real."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes at her. "A story. What's a story? Tell me Emma did you learn about the Civil War?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you learn it from a book by chance?"

She sighed and let her shoulders slump. "But that's from a history book. It's based off history."

"And fairytales are based off what? Imagination? Where does that come from? Has to come from somewhere." Jefferson rubbed his head. "God I hate this world. It's dumbed all of you down to submission. To existence without magic. Now get it to work."

He pointed to the tools with the gun. Emma picked up a needled and the fabric. Where was she supposed to start? He really was mad if he thought she had any home ec skills.

"I…I don't even…"

"You have magic," he insisted. "You can do it. You and you're friends aren't leaving till you make my hat." He sat back in the chair, arms around Kat. Emma picked up the fabric and began to cut. What other choice did they have right now?

Kat turned her head towards him. "And then what?"

His arms tightened around her as he leaned his head against her arm. "Then I go home."

* * *

><p>It had taken two hours. The three of them sat in the room silent. Emma put all her focus on making his stupid hat. Kat's back began to ache from sitting so stiffly in his lap. She didn't want to relax and lean against him but it was driving her crazy. After an hour she gave in and leaned back against his chest. Finally Emma put the last stitch into the hat.<p>

"I can't make it work!" Emma tossed the hat onto the table and stood. Jefferson buried his face into Kat's neck before he jumped up, forcing Kat from his lap.

He grabbed the hat and inspected it. "No! You have to make it work. It has to work! I need to get home or I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

The second Kat was out of his grip, Emma gestured for Kat to come to her side. Kat ran around the table to Emma's side, the two gripping onto each other.

"What's so cursed about your life?" Emma asked feeling irritated. She hated it when the obviously well off talked down about their lives. As if they had it bad. "Look at this place its beautiful! It doesn't seem so cursed to me!"

Jefferson threw the hat down and moved to the telescope that Kat hadn't looked through. "It's cursed because like everyone else here what I love has been ripped from me."

"And what's been taken from you?" She watched as his gaze found Kat and lingered. Emma looked to her friend who simply stared back at him. "You…you love Kat?"

"Her name isn't Kat," he said without looking away from her. "It's Rose Red." Emma sighed. Here he goes with the storybook thing again.

"I've read that story. Rose Red and the Mad Hatter. I know how it ends," Emma said, her irritation growing. "He doesn't come back Jefferson. He leaves Rose Red on her own. Is that the kind of man you want to be for her?"

"If you know how it ends, then you know it wasn't my fault! Regina tricked me," he fumed. "And I haven't only lost her. Take a look."

He gestured to the telescope. Emma let go of Kat and moved to see what he meant. Peering into the telescope she saw it zeroed in on a dining room. A family of three sat at the table enjoying an early breakfast together. The little girl smiled at her parents and laughed as her father told a joke.

"Her name is Grace." He sat on the corner of the table and crossed his arms. "Here its Page. But she is my Grace." Emma straightened up. "Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her be happy with another family? With another father."

A look of sympathy came into Emma's eyes. "You think she's your daughter?"

"I don't think," he answered harshly. "I know. I remember. That's my curse. To see the two I love go about their days never knowing who I am, our life together, how much I love them. This house, these things, what good are they if I can't share it with them?" Emma nodded. She could understand his pain. He was separated from his child, just as she was. "Though I'm trying my hardest to change that."

"If she's your daughter then why don't you reach out to her?" Kat took a couple steps forward. "You've reached out to me. Do the same for Grace."

He stood, towering over her. "And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I would inflict that awareness on my daughter?"

"Yet you have no problem doing it to Kat," Emma pointed out. "The woman you love."

Jefferson turned on her. "Rose is an adult. Her mind can handle the idea of multiple worlds, different lives. Telling this to a child? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong. But knowing it…it would drive her mad."

Once again realization hit Emma. "That's why you want me to make the hat isn't it? You just want to take Grace and Rose home."

Jefferson's eyes dropped from her gaze. Emma nodded and felt her heart break for him. For a split second she believed everything he told her. This little girl was his and all he wanted was to raise her like a good father should. She could relate to that. The moment she met Henry and discovered she was his mother, that's all she wanted to be. The one to tell him right from wrong, to be there when he was sick, to comfort him, to hug him, to spend all her time with him.

"I know what it's like to be separated from your kid," she said moving back to the telescope.

Jefferson nodded. "You do don't you?"

"It can make you feel like you're losing your mind."

"I'm not losing my mind." Emma looked back to him. "I'm not crazy. This is real."

"Maybe. Maybe it is." Jefferson looked at her surprised. Emma had surprised herself with those words too.

"You believe?" Kat asked her. Emma looked to her and then back to him.

Emma took in a breath and let it out slowly. "If what you say is true…then the woman in the other room is my mother. And Kat…is my aunt. And I want to believe that more than anything."

Jefferson studied her for a moment trying to decide. His emerald eyes filled with hope. "You're going to help me?"

"I can try," she answered. "but I don't know how to put magic into it." She moved around him back to the table. Picking up the hat she examined her work.

Kat made her way to Jefferson and laced her fingers together with his. He turned to look at her. She looked up at him with a soft gaze.

"Some of the strongest magic is true love right?" Emma turned with a questioning look. Kat motioned to the other telescope but never took her eyes off him. "Maybe true love's kiss will work."

Jefferson gave her a little smile. Kat returned the gesture and began to lean up towards him. While Kat kept his gaze, Emma looked at the telescope and then back to the couple. Jefferson's back was to her, his attention fully occupied. Understanding what she had to do, Emma set the hat down and picked up the telescope. Getting a firm grip on it she swung as hard as she could.

Kat jumped out of the way as Jefferson twirled into unconsciousness.

"Crazy son of a bitch," Emma said breathless. She dropped her weapon and took her gun from his waistband.

Grabbing Kat's hand, they ran down the hall to where Mary Margaret was being held. Emma flung the door open and the two set to work to free her. Kat removed the gag as Emma began on the bonds. They were almost free.

"Don't worry he can't hurt you," Emma said.

"Emma, Kat watch out!" Mary Margaret's eyes went wide as he came running in the room and pulled Kat away.

He tossed her out into the hall before tackling Emma to the ground. The two struggled for the gun, pushing each other to the floor, tugging at hair and clothing. Emma yanked off the scarf covering his neck, revealing a scar that ringed around his throat. The two disentangled allowing Jefferson to get the gun. Emma turned to see it aimed at her.

He bent and picked up the hat and placed it on his head. "Off with his head," he smirked as he showed his scar. Emma's eyes went wide.

Kat, finally getting to a standing position looked at the scene. "Hatter!"

He turned his gaze to her. What had she called him? Hope flooded every inch of him. Was Rose coming back? Was she remembering? His arm began to lower, the gun starting to slip from his fingers.

"Rosy," he breathed as a smile began to tug at the corners of his lips.

She took a step towards him but before anything else could happen, Mary swung a crocket mallet at him. The gun dropped and she kicked him out the window. Jefferson went through the glass.


	12. Set Free

Kat ran back into the room and over to the window. Jagged glass pressed into her hands as she leaned on the sill and looked out to the ground. There was no trace of his body. The hat sat on the grass, shards of glass and pieces of wood surrounded it. Where had he gone? There was no way he could have survived and walked off.

Pulling herself back into the room, Kat turned to face Emma and Mary. "He's gone."

"Kat your hands." Mary took Kat's hands in hers gently. "C'mon we should clean this up. Don't want infection."

As Mary guided Kat out of the room, Emma walked over to the window. She was right, he was gone. But where did he go? Emma stood by the window for a moment, staring out at the dark sky slowly turning grey, and thought about the night's events. Everything seemed so long ago even though it had just happened. Jefferson was a seriously messed up guy. She felt bad for him a little. The story of Page, or Grace, whatever her name was…no parent should have to be separated from their child. And he did seem really torn up about having to see this girl live out her life with another father.

Emma could relate whole heartedly. And poor Kat, having to be the object of his crazy affection. Although, now that Emma thought about it, there were points in the night where Kat looked like she was buying into his story. When he had called her Rose Red…well that wasn't new information thanks to Henry. But the look that came into her expression, it almost looked like she wanted to believe it. That he was the Mad Hatter and that they had a love story for the ages.

That same expression came to her face when he talked about how the house and his possessions were nothing if she couldn't share them. And then she had called him Hatter. Emma looked to the door as the gears in her head turned. Why had Kat called him Hatter? Was it because that was Rose Red's name for him? Emma gave one more look at the hat sitting on the grass before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Mary brought Kat into the kitchen and sat her down. Kat sat still as Mary gently took the glass out of her hands and began to clean the blood off.<p>

"Sorry I'm hurting you," Mary said after a moment.

Kat shook her head. "No I'm fine."

Mary looked to Kat. "I thought I was…it's just you're crying Kat."

Kat gave her a confused look. She brought one of her hands up to her eyes. Her eyes and cheeks were wet. How long had she been crying? Using her sleeve to dry her eyes she said, "I'm fine. Just a little shocked I guess. You really kicked his ass."

Mary let out a little laugh and smiled. "I had to stretch my legs after being tied up for so long."

Kat and Mary laughed. Mary had just finished wrapping Kat's hands when Emma came in. She looked over Kat trying to see if there were any tells of her believing Jefferson's stories. Her eyes were a little red, a sign that she had been crying or wanted to. She even looked a little melancholy. Mary looked to where Emma was standing, studying their friend, brow furrowed together.

"Everything alright Emma?"

Snapping too, Emma took her gaze off Kat. "Yeah fine. I just want to get out of this place. It's creeping me out."

"Agreed." Kat got off the stool, careful not to use her hands to push off. "The faster we get out of here the better."

The three of them walked out of the house and around to the back where Jefferson had gone out the window. Kat continued on to the driveway in search of some kind of getaway so they wouldn't have to walk back to town.

"Who was he?" Mary picked up the hat and looked up to the broken window.

"A very lonely man," Emma answered taking the hat. "Hey have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me?"

Mary shrugged. "I have no idea where that came from."

"Hey Emma!" They both came running around a corner to see Kat. "Found our cars."

Emma smiled and pulled a tarp off her car. It was just the way she left it, keys inside. It was the same with Kat's car. About to throw the hat onto the passenger seat of her car, Emma caught sight of Kat. Thinking about it, she figured that Kat would probably find a better use for the object and it would probably give her some comfort to have it.

"Here," she handed the hat over. "After being forced to make it, I want nothing to do with it." It was true. The hat was only a symbol of imprisonment for Emma. She watched as Kat wrapped her arms around the hat, holding it close to her chest, and knew it would become a cherished item to her.

It worried Emma that Kat seemed so attached to Jefferson. The man was clearly off his rocker what with feeding into the Mad Hatter story and painting that scar around his neck. It had to be a fake scar…right?

"So Sheriff Swan," Mary Margaret said interrupting Emma's thoughts. "Guess you'll be taking me back."

Emma looked to her friend and tossed her the keys to the bug. "Here take it."

Mary looked to her with grateful eyes. "You want me to run?"

"No I don't but I am leaving that to you." Emma watched a Mary Margaret looked at the keys.

"What do you think Kat?"

Kat shook her head. "Don't do it. If you run then people will be quick to believe you killed Katherine. If you stay and face it, then I think you have a better chance. Plus Emma and I don't want to lose you."

Emma nodded. "Mary Margaret I know we can get this figured out. Between me, Kat, and Mr. Gold we'll have this settled. You were there when I wanted to leave town because I thought it was best for Henry. You told me to stay because that was what was best for him. Same thing goes for you and David. And I can't lose my family."

Kat looked to Emma with a smile. Mary Margaret's eyes lit up. "Family?"

"Friends," Emma corrected. "Whatever. Just please really think about it."

Mary nodded and handed the keys back to Emma.

* * *

><p>Kat fidgeted through the whole arraignment. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on Mary Margaret, the questions being asked, her responses, her mind always came back to the night before. She kept seeing Jefferson's loving eyes, pleading for her to remember and believe him. All she could hear was his voice saying 'Rosy'. Emma's words followed after his voice.<p>

'He doesn't come back Jefferson. He leaves Rose Red on her own. Is that the kind of man you want to be for her?'

What did Emma mean he doesn't come back? Did the Hatter disappear just as Jefferson had? These questions only made her fidget all the more. Kat was impatient to get home and ask Henry about it. She felt bad that she didn't care more about her friend's predicament at the time but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

Finally it was over. Kat sprang out of her seat, itching to get to her cousin and the storybook. Almost free, Emma left Mary in Kat's care while she handled legal business with Gold. Kat took Mary back to the station and sat with her for most of the day. This only made the anxiety build, sending Kat up the walls. Finally Emma came back to the station and released the girl from her duties.

Kat made her way home before heading for the school. The final bell rang just as she pulled up to the school. The kids pilled out chatting and laughing. Henry came out and spotted his cousin. Kat waved to him as he came over to her car.

"Hey kid."

"Kat what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Wanted to pick you up from school." He didn't look as excited as she had hoped. "Are you still angry with me about the other day?" His silence was answer enough. Kat turned and dug something out of the car. Turning back she held out a leather bound journal. "Here. For you. I figured you could start writing your own stories, you know about what's happening to us during the curse. That way if we ever do get back to being ourselves, we'll know how truly evil the queen is."

Henry's eyes lit up as he took the journal. "The curse? The evil queen? We? You do believe," he said proudly.

Kat shrugged. "I might be starting to." She bent down, putting her hands on her knees. "The Mad Hatter…he's real Henry." A smile came to his face. "Emma, Mary, and I faced him last night. I have his hat."

"Cool! Can I see it?"

Kat nodded. "We can go back to my apartment and you can mess around with the hat. Do you have your storybook? I need to see how my story ends."

He shook his head. "Emma borrowed it this morning. I think she is starting to believe too," he added with a big smile. Kat let out a sigh. "But I can tell you the rest. I know it word for word."

"You can tell me while I make us dinner. Sound good?" He nodded. "Alright let's go. The hats in the back."

Just as they began to get in the car, a voice called out to Henry. They both turned to see a blond little girl come skipping up.

"You left your scarf in the class." The girl held out the scarf with a kind smile.

"Thanks Page," he said taking and throwing it into Kat's car. The second he spoke her name, Kat paused and stared at her. "Oh Page this is my cousin, Kat. Kat this is my friend Page."

Page directed her eyes to Kat. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

The girl's name rang in her ears. This must be the girl the other telescope was pointed at. Jefferson's daughter, the other love that had been ripped from him. Page, who was supposed to be Grace. His Grace, Rose Red's Grace. In the storybook, Grace had wanted Rose to marry her father and live in their home. Grace and Rose had a very close relationship. And here stood Grace, Page, and Kat couldn't deny feeling a little recognition of the girl. Just as she had known Jefferson's eyes, she knew this girl's face from a dream that was pushed in the very back of her head.

Henry nudged Kat after a few minutes. "Kat say something." Page giggled as Kat came out of her zombified state.

"Right, hello. Nice to meet you Page," Kat stumbled over her words.

Page smiled at her and then looked to Henry. "Well my parents are waiting. See yea Henry. Have a good weekend."

He waved to her as she skipped off. Henry got into the car but Kat remained, watching Page. She skipped over to a car where a man got out and hugged her tightly. He smiled and kissed the girl like a father should. Kat caught herself thinking that she was glad Jefferson wasn't there to see it.

"Kat," Henry called out the window. "Are we going?"

"Yea." She shook her head and turned back to the car. "Yea we're going."

* * *

><p>Henry hopped up on the counter, taking the hat with him. Kat moved about the kitchen getting dinner started. As he examined the hat, he reached a hand into it.<p>

"Wow this hat is deep."

"How do you mean?" Kat turned to see half of Henry's arm buried in the hat. Her eyes widened. He laughed as his arm disappeared into the hat, the brim of it coming up to his shoulder.

"Must be a party trick. Hey there is something down here."

Images of Henry being dragged down into the hat filled her head. "Get your arm out of there Henry."

"Hold on I've got something here."

"Henry," she said with urgency.

Finally his arm came back out. "Hey…the watch." He held up the object and looked to Kat. "Weren't you wearing this?"

Instinctively she reached up to her neck. "I took it off. He had it when he fell…" She shook her head and took the objects from him. "Alright enough with the hat. Story time."

Kat set the watch on the coffee table but hesitated in setting down the hat. She looked it over and peered inside. It didn't look as deep as it had appeared. But she knew she had seen his arm swallowed up by the object. Hesitantly she pushed one hand forward towards the inside. Just as she was about to reach in, Henry's voice startled her.

"Where did you leave off in the story?" She jumped before tossing the hat onto the couch.

"Uhm the queen and Hatter…"

"Jefferson," Henry corrected as she came back in the kitchen.

Kat nodded. "Jefferson…just jumped into the hat."

Henry thought for a moment and then dived right in.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! So we have a little more fairytale land coming in the next chapter. But then that should be the last of it. I think… Reviews are much appreciated so keep them coming…please? =)**


	13. Safe and Sound

Rose couldn't concentrate on the games Grace wanted to play. Waiting to hear word of Jefferson's return was eating away at her. Anxiety built even more as the sun began to set and there was still no mention that he had returned safe and sound. Grace began to wonder as well.

"Where's papa Rose?" She got up from the vanity where Rose had been making her into a princess. The royal jewels lined the girl's neck and sat on her little fingers. Her hair was done p with ribbons of gold. "I'm getting sleepy. He said we'd be home by now."

Rose knew something was wrong but couldn't tell Grace. It would only worry the girl and she did not want to put unnecessary worry on her. Rose smiled nonetheless and motioned for Grace to come to the bed. Grace climbed up and settled into the pillows. Rose lay next to her, stroking Grace's hair.

"I'm sure he will be back very soon. Try to rest."

"Papa always sings me to sleep. Will you sing Rose?"

Rose searched for a tune. Remembering the song her mother used to sing, Rose began to hum.

"So don't you dare look out your window," she began to sing, "darling everything is on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when music is gone." Grace's eyes began to close, Rose still stroking her hair. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

Rose hummed the rest of the tune as Grace drifted off. Turning her gaze to the setting sun outside, Rose prayed that Jefferson would come through the doors any minute and take them in his arms. Take them back to the cottage, take them home, away from the palace and the queen.

"You and I'll be safe and sound," Rose said before her own eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The sound of birds woke her. Rose's eyes fluttered open to see the sun just peeking over the horizon. The sky was alight with pinks, purples, and oranges. A new day. Rose stretched, making the sleeping girl next to her curl up closer to her. A smile came to her face as she leaned her head against Grace's and closed her eyes again. As she drifted off back to sleep, Rose's eyes opened again, remembering why Grace was there in the first place and the worry that had been in her heart the day before.<p>

Without waking Grace, Rose got off the bed and quickly made her way to the queen's chambers. Pushing the doors open, she caught sight of the hat coming to a stop, the wind and purple clouds dying away. Looking in the room she saw Regina standing with a man, but it was not the man Rose wanted.

"Where's Jefferson?" Regina and the man turned to face the girl. "Where's Hatter?"

Regina smiled at the girl and presented the man. "Look Rose, your grandfather is back."

"Hello my dear," Henry said with a kind smile. Rose looked between the two of them and then to the hat. Her stomach tightened into knots as her heart rose into her throat.

She remembered Jefferson telling her how the hat had rules. However many went in that exact number had to come back out. So if Regina and Jefferson went in then only two could come back out. Regina had replaced Hatter with her father. Rose walked over and picked up the hat. She looked into the empty object, breaths coming quicker.

"What have you done Regina?"

Regina's smile faded a little but hope still sat on the edge of her tone. "We're a family again Rose. You, me, your grandfather…"

Rose shook her head. "You're not my family. You took my family from me. The last part of it is stuck in this hat!"

The smile completely fell from Regina's lips. She watched as Rose stalked out of the room with the hat in hand. So Rose was pitted against her was she? Well then it would be a blow when she found that the hat no longer worked as a portal between this world and the multiple ones that lay inside. Regina wondered how long it would take her step-daughter to figure out that the magic was been taken from the hat and how heartbroken she would feel.

Rose came back into her room and dropped the hat to the floor. Where was she? Quickly going back into the hall she caught a guard.

"Where is she?"

"Who majesty?"

"The little girl! Grace. Where is Grace?" Rose pointed to her chambers that were now empty. The guard looked in and then turned back to her.

"Queen Regina had the neighbor's of the girl pick her up. She is to live with them majesty."

Rose felt the life drain out of her. Going into her chambers she let out a scream. The sound echoed through the halls of the palace, reaching Henry and Regina. Henry looked to his daughter. He could see how it hurt her to have Rose against her and in pain.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll come around Regina. You'll see…"

Regina shook her head. "I've done everything for her daddy. Rose has been poisoned by Snow White, that horrid girl."

"Sweetie you can't blame her forever." Regina looked at him with shock. "She was young and manipulated by your mother…"

"She made a promise! Snow broke it and killed the only man I ever loved! He was taken from me daddy."

"And you've just done the same to Rose," he said with a sad look. "She loved that boy and you've stranded him, probably killed him. Isn't it a little unfair, especially when you know exactly how it feels?"

Regina ignored her father's words, though of course it was all true. She knew exactly how much it hurt but Jefferson had underestimated her. Besides Rose's pain wouldn't matter much longer. Within a few months the curse would be unleashed and she wouldn't remember Jefferson whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Everyday Rose continued to try and get it to work. She would spin the hat but nothing happened. The hat would spin and end up toppling over. No wind, no purple clouds, no gap in the floor, nothing. Yet everyday she would try again with new hope. Maybe this time it would work, or maybe this time, possibly this time. But each and every day had the same outcome. The hat would spin and topple over.<p>

Snow and James watched her each day with worry. Would she ever give up trying to salvage her love? One day James was walking through the gardens when he spotted Rose on the terrace. He watched as she spun the hat with the same outcome. She tried again and again, becoming frustrated more and more. James made his way over to her.

"Rose," he said coming to her side. She looked to him with sad eyes. James pulled her into a hug.

"He's never coming back," she said in a strained voice.

"Don't say that Rose." James set her at arm's length. "We will find a way to get Jefferson out. I promise."

Rose shook her head. "I'll never have him back James. I'm cursed."

With that she turned and walked back into the palace. James watched his new sister with a heavy heart. In the time that he and Snow had been married, he had grown very fond of Rose, saw her as his own sister. And it hurt to see her spirits down, no faith in a happy ending. He swore that the queen would pay greatly for hurting Rose and Snow the way she had.

* * *

><p>As she walked along the halls, a guard came up to her.<p>

"Princess, Rumpelstiltskin requires an audience with you."

Rose nodded and followed him. The guard lead her down into the dungeons and up to the cage that housed one of the most criminal and tricky beings. Rose peered into the dark cage and barely saw the light from torches glinting off his gold tinted skin.

"Hello dearie," came his chilling voice. Rose glanced back at the guards. "Don't worry, you're completely safe princess."

"What do you want?" she asked after a moment of nervousness.

"I hear you have a predicament."

Rose narrowed her eyes at what she could see of him. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Idle palace gossip. Not to mention your haunting heartbroken cries echo even down here," he gestured to his cage.

"You think you know so much…what's my predicament then?"

He let out a chilling, insane laugh. "I was wondering if you'd ask." He got up and came to the bars. Rose jumped back a little. "Your love is gone. Missed chance at a happily ever after."

Rose looked down at her feet. "I have no happily ever after. The queen saw to that."

"Tisk, tisk dearie," he said in a disappointed tone. "Of course you do. Don't you know all the goodies get a happily ever after? Yours has just been put on hold…or rather in a hat." He laughed again making Rose cringe.

"I…I can't get it to work. It's as if all the magic has been…"

"Sucked out?" Rose brought her gaze back to him. "Quite right. The queen has taken it, turned the magic hat into nothing more than just an object."

"Why did you ask me down here?"

"Every spell can be broken. Just put some magic back into the hat," he said matter of factly.

Rose's eyes began to fill with a little hope. "How?"

"The strongest magic is true love, especially true love's kiss." He rested his chin in his hand and thought. "Though I guess it isn't so good if he isn't around to kiss in the first place."

He laughed again, driving Rose insane. "You taunt me, I've had enough," she fumed. He watched as she turned to leave and called her back.

"I taunt everyone dearie. Don't take it so personally. Come back princess!" Rose paused and took in a deep breath. Wearily she turned and walked back. "There is another way…" He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a vial. "Fairy dust."

He watched as her eyes and face lit up again but she knew better. Smart girl.

"What do you want for it?"

Rumpelstiltskin held out the vial. "One little thing. One simple promise…don't let Regina win. Whatever happens you find a way back to your love. Whatever happens you find your way home. Deal?"

Rose hesitated but then finally nodded. "Deal."

He reached for her hand. Rose held it out and watched as he placed the vial in her palm and brought her fingers around it. Rose looked to him, his gold skin, those strange eyes, and saw a man who was sincere in his wish. The promise she made to him was more important to him than anything in the world. He wanted her to succeed and be with the one she loved. He wanted her happy and Regina miserable.

Rumpelstiltskin released her hand and sent her on her way. He prayed that she would make it in time as the sky began to grow dark. The little of the outside world he could see, turned gray and filled with electric clouds. He knew Regina's curse was in full motion now and soon they would all be taken to another place, another time, where they would all be doomed to never live peacefully.

* * *

><p>"I didn't get him back did I?" Henry looked to Kat. She shook her head. "Obviously I didn't. Even if I had it wouldn't matter would it?" She looked to Henry who nodded.<p>

"You're crying."

Kat reached up and felt her eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks. What was going on? This was the second time that day that she had cried and not even noticed. Was it from hearing the story?

"I'm fine," she reassured Henry with a smile.

As she finished making dinner, Kat asked Henry to tell her about school and how things were going. He talked to her about his teachers, tests, videogames his friends had. The night passed by with laughter and joking, a nice change from Kat's random tears and thoughts of a lost man.

After taking Henry home, Kat came back to her apartment and spotted the hat. Picking it up off the couch she walked over to the mirror by her bookshelf. Kat flipped the hat between her fingers before placing it on her head. The brim of it slipped over her eyes a little, causing her to laugh. Taking the hat off, she looked into the empty object.

Wondering how Henry's arm had gone in so deep, she slowly reached out. As she did, she half expected a hand to reach out and grab her as she had seen happen in so many scary movies. But it didn't. Her hand reached the back of the hat, hardly going as deep as she had seen her cousin's arm go. A little disappointed, Kat looked the hat over again. She wondered…

She moved around the couch and set the hat on the floor. With a quick flick of the wrist she sent the hat spinning. She watched with anticipation as it spun and spun for a good ten minutes till it finally toppled over. Kat shook her head and laughed at herself.

"Don't be stupid."

She picked up the hat and tossed it onto the coffee table before turning off the lights and heading for her room. Just as she reached her room, the hat began to shake till it slipped off the table and landed on the carpet. It shook a little more and then came to a stop. Once it stopped, a hand jutted out and gripped onto the leg of a nearby chair.

**Song used: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (Rose singing to Grace) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! You are all amazing! =) Hope you liked this chapter. Done with fairytale land for now.**


	14. Return of Hatter

"Morning Emma," Kat said as she met her boss outside the station.

"Hey. How are you doing Kat? Everything okay since…"

"The kidnapping?" Kat let out a little laugh. "Yeah everything is fine."

Emma gave her a skeptical look. "You sure?"

"What's with the third degree?"

She shrugged. "It's just I know you liked him Kat. That's all."

"Yeah liked being the important word there. Past tense Emma."

"You were going to kiss him though weren't you?" Kat looked to Emma a little shocked. "That whole true love's kiss wasn't just a distraction."

"Emma," Kat said with a shocked laugh. "He drugged and kidnapped us. I know better than to kiss a nut." Emma raised her brow questioningly. "I wasn't going to kiss him!" The town clock struck seven-thirty. "Crap I forgot. I have to take Henry to school. I'll be back."

Emma nodded and watched Kat get back in her car. She shook her head and smiled before going into the station.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the station and immediately closed the blinds. It made her uncomfortable to know there was a telescope aimed at her. Even though Jefferson most likely wasn't in the house. Who knew where he was. But after looking over the storybook and seeing the scar around the Mad Hatter's neck, the same one she had seen on Jefferson, she had an idea of where he might have gone. They had both gone out the window, Jefferson and the hat. And only one had ended up on the lawn outside.<p>

For the last few hours, Emma allowed the possibility that the hat had worked. When Jefferson had showed her the scar on his neck she had felt trace of belief pump through her. And Kat calling him Hatter made that blip of belief grow a little more. By the time Mary Margaret kicked him out the window Emma was starting to think that maybe he had been right. All his crazy rambling could have been true. Maybe that was enough to make the hat work and send him home. If that was the case then good riddance. He was home and could have his life back as well as not ruin anyone else's with his drugged up tea and kidnapping tendencies.

Once the blinds were closed and she felt a little more relaxed, she let out a long breath and leaned back in her desk chair.

"Hello Emma." The voice made her jump to attention. It wasn't possible. That voice could not be there calling her name. Yet there was the owner of the voice standing in the doorway to her office.

"You," she said simply. She shook her head to see if he was a hallucination, some after affect of being kidnapped. Maybe those drugs were still in her system. Nope, he was still standing there. "How did you…where did you…"

He smirked and held up the hat. "You made it work. You sent me home."

Emma walked around the desk over to him. She took the hat out of his hands, excitement and fascination playing in her eyes. So he had been sent home. "Wait…I sent you home. That's what you wanted. Why the hell did you come back?"

Jefferson let out a sigh. "It's not exactly home without my girls. Weren't you listening?"

"So," she said handing the hat back over, "take them home."

"Can't." He took the hat back from her and looked at it with those sad eyes of his. "Used up the magic you gave it to get back here." Turning his gaze to her, he added hopefully, "You need to give it more. Then I can take them back with me."

Emma put her hands up. "Oh no. I'm done with your crazy magic theory." Jefferson made a face as the word 'crazy' made itself present. "Can't you just live here with them? Is this world that bad? I mean I know Kat…"

"Rose," he corrected. Emma gave him a look but Jefferson kept his determined gaze.

"Kat," Emma argued, "doesn't know you like you want her to but I mean you made her fall for you once."

Jefferson shook his head and gave her a look. "Do you have no romantic bone in your body? I didn't make her fall in love with me."

"What I mean Jefferson is she loved you once. Just remind her how you felt for one another."

"I tried that," he said, expression softening, hat twirling between his fingers.

Emma raised her brow. "By drugging and kidnapping her?" She shook her head. "Take her to dinner and a movie like a normal person!"

"She won't go out with me Emma." He walked into the main part of the station and plopped down in a chair like the hopeless man he was. "After what I did…I'd be an idiot to hope she would want to see me. Even if she would, Regina is watching her like a hawk. I wouldn't be able to get within a mile of her."

"Well I know one way that won't be a problem."

Walking over to him Emma slapped on shinny silver cuffs.

* * *

><p>Kat rang the door bell and waited. When the door opened she expected to find her cousin ready to go to school. Instead she came face to face with her aunt. Regina smiled at Kat.<p>

"Morning. Is Henry ready?"

"Sorry sweetie he isn't feeling too good," she answered. "But you're welcome to come inside for a bit."

Kat hesitated and shook her head. "Nah that's alright. I should head for the station."

Regina reached out and took Kat's hand. Kat winced, the cuts from the glass still healing. Regina looked down to see her bandaged hands. "Oh my God. Katelyn what happened?"

Quickly Kat hid her hands behind her back. "Nothing. It's nothing, just a little accident."

"Well? What happened?"

I was kidnapped and the man I might love got kicked out of a window by the school teacher. "I burned my hands last night when I was cooking," she answered instead.

"Why don't you come in and let me have a look."

"No really Aunt Regi, I'm fine." She smiled and shrugged. "Look I really should get to work. I'll stop by later to see how Henry is."

Regina grudgingly nodded. "Maybe you'll stay for dinner this time."

Kat smiled and nodded. With that she turned and went back to her car. Regina knew something had happened that Kat wasn't saying. Whatever it was, she would have to keep an eye on her. For the first time in a while she wished Sydney was still trapped in mirrors so she could easily keep an eye on the girl. But this just meant she would have to find other means of keeping a watchful eye on her niece.

* * *

><p>Coming into the station Kat didn't see Emma in her office. Coming over to her desk, Kat found a note.<p>

**Kat, **

**Taking Mary Margaret to a meeting with Gold and the judge for the case. Be back soon. **

**~Emma **

Tossing the note back onto her desk, Kat looked up to the cell where Mary Margaret was usually housed. It was empty as expected but the one next to it was now occupied. Kat did a double take, gaze locked on the new occupant of the small jail. There he stood, arms dangling over the bars and head resting against his cage.

"You're back…and in prison," she finally spoke.

Jefferson shrugged. "Emma arrested me for drug possession, kidnapping, and holding hostages."

She nodded. "Serves you right."

"You don't believe that."

Narrowing her eyes at him she answered, "Don't presume to tell me what I believe Jefferson."

"Rosy…"

"Don't call me that. That's not my name."

"You don't know who you are. So you don't know who you're not."

Kat glared at him before turning her back on him. She tried to focus on organizing the messages that had piled up. The answering machine was blinking with all the calls they had missed during their kidnapping. She sat at the desk, fully aware his eyes followed her every movement, and began to write down the messages.

"Circles, circles, we all move in circles. We think we're going in a straight line but what goes around, comes around. Your memory will come around to you Rose."

Closing her eyes she sighed. "Stop talking."

"What has no conditions but one condition?"

"Shut up!" She turned her gaze back to him. His face was an unreadable mask, emerald eyes shining with an emotion she couldn't place. "Stop with the riddles. In fact just stop talking all together. Think you can manage?"

Jefferson simply stared at her. Sweeping a hand through her hair, Kat turned back to her work. After getting all the messages she moved on to updating some files. As she worked, his gaze still trained on her, his words ran through her mind.

What has no conditions but one condition? What has no conditions but one condition? What has no conditions but one…

"How did you get here?" she finally broke. No answer. "Did you go into the hat?" No answer. "Did Emma get it to work?" No answer. "Are you just going to stand there like a mute?"

"You told me not to speak to you," he answered in an innocent tone.

Kat moved over to his cell. "God you are the most frustrating person!"

He smirked. "Maddening isn't it?"

Kat rolled her eyes. Before turning away from him she caught sight of something. Reaching into the cell she placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head to one side. A scar ringed around his throat. Jefferson watched as her eyes looked over the wound.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Did this happen when you fell out the window?"

"I was kicked out the window," he corrected. "And no. This is something different." He bent to catch her eyes and locked her gaze to his. "You read the story?" Kat nodded. "Then you know…"

"Off with his head," she said quietly. He nodded.

Kat's fingers trailed down from his chin to the scar. As her fingers ghosted over the wound Jefferson closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of her touch. In the quiet of the station, the sound of water hitting something soft caught her attention. She looked down to see a tear rolling off Jefferson's hand. Another fell from her face and landed in the same spot.

"Why am I crying?" It was concerning. This was the third time within a couple of days that she had cried and not noticed. Was she leaking?

Jefferson reached up. With his thumb he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're remembering. Somewhere inside you Rose is pushing her way through. It might just be a blip right now but…you believe don't you Kat?"

"I…I think…" She nodded. He smiled at her, love and hope radiating off him. "But everything I know is because of what I've read in Henry's book."

"That's alright." He placed his hand on her cheek, giving her a sweet look. "It will come to you in time. It's alright Kat." She leaned into his touch. "If I can get Emma to give more magic you, me, and Grace can go back home. Then surely you'll…"

Kat shook her head and took a step back from him. "Leave Storybrooke? I can't just leave Jefferson. What about Emma and Mary Margaret? David, Ruby, Archie, August and Ashley? And I couldn't leave Henry…"

Jefferson carefully took her hands and pulled her back. "What has no conditions but one condition?" Kat shook her head. "Love. I love you." Kat gave him a little smile. "Maybe if we try true love's kiss…maybe more will come back to you."

No matter what she told Emma, Kat had wanted to kiss Jefferson. She stepped a little closer to the cell and began to lean towards him. The sound of the phone made her stop. Jefferson shook his head as if to say 'don't bother with it' but he could see that she wasn't going to let it go. Kat moved away from him and went to answer the call.

"Sheriff's station. How can I…what? Wait Emma slow down. You found Katherine? Where was she? No of course. Yeah you take her to the hospital, I'll go get Mary Margaret. Alright."

She hung up and grabbed her keys. Giving Jefferson an apologetic look she left the station.

**Yay he's back! I heard tails that Jefferson will make another appearance in the show before the season ends. Cross your fingers! Hope to see him again. **


	15. Super Psycho Love

Kat pulled up to the court house where Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold stood waiting. After parking the car, Kat got out and ran into a hug with her friend. Mr. Gold watched the two sisters embrace as he had seen them do the day Regina left the palace, the day Snow married James, the day Snow found out she was pregnant with Emma, and countless other times. He let a smile come to his lips briefly.

"I knew everything would work out." Kat smiled and held Mary at arm's length. "Told you Emma was on your side."

Mary shook her head. "I don't know what to say…I'm just happy this is all over with." She turned to Mr. Gold. "Thank you for all the help you've given me as well. I really appreciate it."

He shrugged as if it to say it was nothing but that wouldn't do. Mary Margaret hugged him, taking him aback. Hesitantly he hugged her back thinking how proud he was of the royal family, well except for James. He had been no help at all. Useless farm boy, calling himself a noble prince and husband. Laughable. Mary Margaret released him with a smile and stood back. Kat came up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Gold," Kat said kindly. He nodded to her before turning and making his way back to the shop. Kat turned to Mary. "Right let's get you back to the station to get your stuff then I'm taking you home."

Mary Margaret smiled. The two got into Kat's car and went back to the station.

* * *

><p>They laughed and smiled with relief once back at the station.<p>

"How is Katherine?" Mary asked as they came into the office.

Kat shrugged. "Haven't heard anything. All I know is Emma found her out behind Granny's. Said she was a mess."

Mary Margaret twisted the light green jewel that rested on her finger. She couldn't help but think of David. "Well I'm glad she is alive. I hope she's alright."

Kat gave her friend a smile and placed a hand on her back. Mary Margaret paused as she looked around the station. In the cell next to hers was their kidnapper back from…wherever he had tripped off to. She stared at him sitting in his cage, staring at his hands. Taking notice of them, having gone quiet very suddenly, Jefferson gave Mary Margaret a smile.

"Heard you've been released," he said in a light tone. "Glad to hear you didn't kill Katherine Nolan. Wouldn't have wanted to kidnap a killer. How funny would that have turned out?"

Kat looked to him and shook her head. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to Kat.

"What is he doing here? Where did he go?" Kat's eyes and attention was locked on Jefferson. He winked at her before Mary shook her shoulders. "Kat."

"Hmm? Oh…I don't know where he went. But Emma found him somehow and arrested him," she explained.

Mary nodded. "I see. Well it serves you right," she said walking to her cell.

Jefferson watched her, coming up to the bars. "Think so?"

"I only wish I had kicked you harder out that window." She went into her cell and grabbed her jacket.

He chuckled. "So you're a tough one now." He tilted his head and raised his brow. "Guess jail time does change a person."

Mary Margaret stopped in front of his cell. "It's not a jail you dope. Their holding cells." Kat wanted to laugh at how much Mary sounded like one of her students taunting another. "And I hope you're in here till the zombie apocalypse comes around."

Jefferson placed a hand over his heart, acting wounded. "Such harsh words. And you're supposed to be Snow White? For shame Mary Margaret."

"Trust me that was a lot kinder than some of the other things I had in mind."

"Alright you two," Kat stepped in. "Enough taunting. Let's get you home Mary Margaret."

Kat unlocked the cabinet and gave Mary Margaret her purse and phone back. Shooting Jefferson one more glare Mary Margaret headed out of the office. He waved to her as she left. Kat made sure she had her keys before heading out. Just before she left the office he called her.

"Kat." She turned to face him. The amusement and cocky look he had while messing with Mary was gone. It was replaced with that sad look he frequently had.

She knew what he wanted. He reached out a hand for her. Quickly she walked over to his cell and took his hand in hers. He gave a little smile as he tried to pull her closer. Kat resisted but didn't let go of his hand. Squeezing his hand she let her free fingers pass over the back of his hand lovingly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Jefferson." She pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. "I promise."

Pulling her hand from his she headed out of the office.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mary Margaret was home, Kat got back in her car and headed for the station as fast as she could. She was just about to enter the building when her phone went off.<p>

"Kat is it true?" came David's voice. "Is Katherine alive?"

"Yes David. Emma took her to the hospital."

It was silent for a moment. "And…and Mary Margaret?"

Kat sighed. "She's been released. But David she needs time to herself…she just needs…"

"I'm going to see her."

"Who? Katherine? That's fine. Like I said Emma…"

"No Mary Margaret." He sounded desperate, which Kat had never heard before. "I need to see her."

"No David," Kat warned. "Leave her alone right now."

"How can you tell me that Kat? I love her…"

Kat shook her head. "I know you do but it really didn't look that way last week." She let out a sigh before continuing. "Look David she was hurt. She needs time to relax and just gain faith in you again."

It was silent for a long moment on the other line. "I'm going to see her."

"David don't you dare!" Dial tone. "David! David you…ugh!"

Kat turned away from the station and got into her car. Hopefully she could get there before David made a mess of things. Luckily she caught him just before he could knock on the door. She grabbed his hand making him jump.

"Damn it Katelyn!" He tugged his hand out of her grip. "I need to talk to her. Why can't you just leave it?"

"No David you should leave it!" He shook his head with determination. "David I love you, you're a good man but I will cuff you, haul you back to the station, and throw you in a holding cell." But he wouldn't budge. "God you're so stubborn! Just like Emma."

He let out a little laugh. "Yeah? And you're very forceful, like her."

Must be a family trait, she couldn't help thinking. "David she doesn't want to see you!"

"Think we should let her make that decision herself! Don't you?"

Kat let out a breath. He was right, she couldn't deny that. This was a choice Mary Margaret had to make on her own. This wasn't something Kat could interfere with…much. With a nod to David she lightly rapped on the door. They waited a few moments until the door opened. Mary smiled at Kat, not noticing David.

"Kat you're still here? Thought you were heading back." Kat shrugged. David lightly cleared his throat to get her attention. As Mary's eyes found him, her smile began to drop away. "David."

"Mary Margaret," he said with a smile and warm look. "How…how are you?" She didn't answer. "Katherine is alive." The second the words left his mouth he felt stupid for saying them.

She nodded. "Yeah I kind of guessed that…being set free and all." David nodded, a lame response.

"Right…of course. Look I was wondering if…well if I could come in and talk? Or we could go out and talk…"

Mary Margaret glanced to Kat and then back to him. Shaking her head she responded, "I don't want to talk David. We have nothing to talk about."

A gleam of hurt came over his face. "I know what I did was…"

"Stupid. Hurtful. Crushing. Ignorant," suggested Mary. David nodded.

"All of those. And I don't deserve your forgiveness but," he shrugged, "the evidence was too good. I fell for it. I'm only human Mary Margaret."

"I'll never forget the way you looked at me in that holding cell." She looked to him with a mixture of sadness and anger. "And I don't think I can forgive you David. Not now."

He stood there for a moment staring at her. "It doesn't get much dumber," he finally spoke, "than trying to forget a girl when you love her. I still need you. But what goods that going to do? Needing is one thing…and getting's another."

With that Mary Margaret closed the door. David stood there feeling like a useless lump of being. The one person he felt a connection to, the one person who felt real in this mess of a world, the one he really loved hated him. She despised him and with good reason. He should have been there for her. David cursed himself for not being smarter and really thinking.

Mary Margaret killing someone? How could he ever think that could be a possibility? He wished to go back in time more than anything so he could stop himself for being played by the evidence. Turning away from the door he suddenly remembered Kat was there. She stood silently watching him.

"Please don't say I told you so," he begged. Kat shook her head. Of course she wouldn't do that. Kat was a good friend no matter what. She had proved it by sticking by Mary Margaret the whole time.

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled weakly before walking down the hall. Kat dragged a hand over her face. She hesitated to leave just yet. She considered knocking on the door, to see if Mary was alright, but decided against it. Mary had to handle this part herself, she was the only one to decide if she loved David after this or not. Just as Kat was the only one to decide if she loved…Jefferson!

"Crap!"

She had completely forgotten about the Hatter back in the station.

* * *

><p>"Jefferson!" Her shoes padded on the tiles of the floor as she ran into the station. "I'm sorry I took so long. I had to deal with…"<p>

Kat came to a stop, her shoes squeaking on the tiles. The holding cell was empty. Where had be gotten to now? Had he escaped like Mary Margaret had? Or was he released? But Emma wouldn't release him, not with the charges against him. So maybe he was transferred?

Of course Emma wasn't back yet, still questioning Katherine no doubt. Feeling her heart sink, Kat plopped down into a chair. She should have kissed him when she had the chance. Who knew when she'd see Jefferson again? He could be anywhere or maybe he was tired of waiting for her and gave up. God she hoped that wasn't it.

Sitting in the station alone she tried to think of where he could have gone. He could be back at his house. Or he could have fled to the woods. Or possibly just left the town, seeking better things. But the house seemed to be the best guess. Upon that decision, Kat stood and went back to her car.

Pulling into the drive sent a wall of déjà vu at her. A chill passed over her as she parked the car and stepped out. Getting up to the door she knocked on the door, her knuckles hardly touching the wood. It was dead silent and she wasn't sure if she should be worried or relieved.

After another long moment Kat pushed the door. It swung open. Gathering her bravery, Kat called into the house.

"Jefferson?" No response. "Jefferson it's Kat Mills…Rose. I…I just…sorry it took me so long to get back. Jefferson if you're in there could you answer?" The only sound was wind passing through the empty dwelling. "You're talking to air," she mumbled to herself.

Shaking her head Kat reached for the door and closed it. He wasn't there. She turned on her heel and headed back to her car. Just as she got in her phone went off.

"Hey Aunt Regi."

"Hi sweetie," came Regina's voice. "You're still coming over right?"

Kat pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah I'm coming. I'll be there in a bit. How's Henry?"

"Doing a little better I think. Can't wait to see you. I told him you'd be over and its all he's been talking about today."

Kat smiled. "Well I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Kat pushed his door open a little. Henry was asleep with the storybook open on his lap. Regina watched as she slipped into the room and walked over to his bed. Kat picked up the book and closed it. She set it on the nightstand before lying down next to Henry. Regina smiled, seeing the two people she loved the most together. Her family. Quietly she told Kat she was going downstairs to start dinner.<p>

Kat stroked Henry's head, causing him to wake.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi yea. How you feeling?" She pressed a hand to his forehead. It was warm but not overly hot.

He shrugged. "Better. Regina says my fever has gone down. And my throat feels better. Regina brought me soup earlier."

Kat gave him a look. "Henry why don't you call Regina 'mom' anymore?"

"Cause she's not my mom. Emma is," he said as if she should have known that already.

She nodded. "I understand that. But…maybe for her sake, call Regina mom. If she ever heard you call Emma 'mom' I think she's lose it."

"Why do you care?"

Kat gave him a surprised look. "Cause she is our family sweetie."

"But Rose Red…"

"I know what Rose Red says about the queen," she interrupted. "But I…"

Kat hesitated. How could she explain to him? Though she was gaining belief it wasn't strong enough and she didn't fully trust it. Instead of trying to explain she gave him a smile and told him to rest until dinner was ready. Still stroking his head she found herself humming a tune and then words formed.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

She wasn't sure what made her chose those words but it gave her comfort to sing them out.

* * *

><p>After dinner Henry begged Kat to stay longer. He wanted to hang out with her and since it was Friday night she could stay and not have to go into work. Kat agreed to stay for a bit longer.<p>

"Well why don't you spend the night?" suggested Regina. "We have the spare room. And it would actually help me. I have to go into meetings tomorrow and see Katherine and read Emma's report. I'd like to have someone stay with Henry while I'm gone."

"Alright. I'll stay."

Henry and Kat stayed up watching movies until midnight. Regina ordered him to rest, especially when he would be able to spend all of Saturday with his cousin. Regina gave Kat some night clothes and bid her a goodnight. Kat went into the spare room and showered before getting into the night clothes. Just as she was about to get into bed a tap came at her window.

Cautiously she walked over and slid the window open. Peering out she didn't see anything besides her aunt's garden.

"Its beautiful out here." The voice made her jump. Looking to the side she found Jefferson sitting on the roof by her window. "But it is freezing. Mind if I come in?"

Without an answer he made his way to the window. Kat stumbled back as he climbed into the room. He closed the window after him and shivered as the warmth of the house hit him.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to see you."

"It's called the front door Jefferson. That's how most visitors come and go." He smirked.

"Regina has this place practically on lockdown."

Kat shrugged. "Ever heard of a phone? Could have called or texted."

He gave her a look. "If you knew it was me calling would you have answered? Be honest."

"How'd you get out?"

"Emma let me go. Had to. The charges on me were ones only you three knew about. And she couldn't send me to court saying that Mary Margaret had escaped. That would put the sweet teacher back in a predicament all over again."

She nodded. "Makes sense. So…what did you want to see me for?"

He began to advance on her, step by step. Kat held still till he got closer. Each step he took she took one back, creating a kind of dance as they moved around the room.

"You know why Kat. You promised."

"I know. I'm sorry I took so long." She reached a hand out, placing it on his chest. Jefferson's heart hammered against her hand like a trigger waiting to be pulled. "But I don't think this is the best time. With Regina here and all…we should find a right place and…"

"Just one kiss," he breathed.

Jefferson wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't know what she expected. His kiss to be greedy, desperate, tender, loving, careful. But whatever it was she couldn't process it. Everything happened so fast. His lips touched hers lightly, then pulled away, then touched again with more strength. After a round of this pattern of kisses, Kat pulled back for a moment.

"You said one kiss," she heaved out breathless.

"I lied."

He pulled her in again, lips resuming the pattern.

**Song used: Needing/Getting by OK GO (David's last words to Mary) **

**Thanks for reviews! They make me happy! Hope this chapter made you happy =) **


	16. I love you till the end

Jefferson kissed her a couple more times before pulling back, but not letting her out of his arms. Searching her eyes he took her face between his hands. Kat looked back at him, wide crimson eyes wondering what he was searching for.

"Anything?" he finally voice. "Any kind of memory or recognition?"

Kat's gaze dropped from his with a little disappointment. "No," she answered quietly. He let out a sigh, hands dropping and resting around her throat. Kat looked back to him. "Is that why you wanted to kiss me so badly? Just to get Rose back?"

He looked at her, sensing the disappointment. A small smile came to his face. "Katelyn Mills, I will love you no matter who you are."

Kat smiled at him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned up to kiss him again. As they kissed, Jefferson slowly began to move her back till her legs hit the bed. Just then a knock came at the door, Regina's voice coming through. Startled, they pulled apart and looked to the door. Another knock came at the door. Quickly Kat pushed Jefferson towards the window and opened it.

"I'm not leaving," he said keeping her from pushing him out the window.

"Just a second," she called over her shoulder. Turning back to him she lowered her voice. "Jefferson if she sees you here…"

"What's the worst she could do?"

She raised her brow. "Toss you in a holding cell for breaking and entering."

"Kat you let me in," he answered in a 'duh' tone.

Kat sighed. "_I_ know that but she will see it as breaking and…just go outside till she goes away."

But it was too late. The doorknob began to turn. Jefferson moved away from the window and quickly ducked under the bed. His feet just barely made it under as Regina opened the door. Kat trained her gaze on Regina, trying not to give away Jefferson's hiding place.

"Sorry I didn't wake you did I?" Regina asked. Kat shook her head. Regina smiled before spotting the open window. "Oh Kat." She walked into the room and closed the window. "It's freezing tonight. Don't want you to catch your death."

"I'm alright. Just wanted some air."

Regina closed the window and turned towards Kat. She smiled at her niece and placed a hand on her cheek. Kat smiled back at her, ready to say goodnight and close the door. But Regina moved towards the bed and sat down. Kat's hear beat like a jackrabbit causing her to glance at where Jefferson had hid himself.

"You know I love you Katelyn. Ever since your father, my brother, passed away…well I've always thought of you as my daughter." Kat nodded politely to show she was listening and not in a panicked mess. "You and Henry are all I need in life."

"I know Aunt Regina." The woman looked at her with a soft gaze. Maybe in this world Rose would accept Regina and denounce Snow. Maybe they could actually be a family here. "Was there something you needed or…"

Regina shrugged and let out a laugh. "You know I've forgotten. I should let you get to sleep. No doubt Henry will want you up early to talk and hangout."

She stood, to Kat's relief, and came over to her. Regina kissed her forehead before saying goodnight once more. Kat watched as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Hearing Regina's footsteps go down the hall and disappear Kat let out a breath of relief. Jefferson slid out from under the bed and stood next to Kat.

"You don't believe a word she says," he warned. "She may care about you but that won't stop her from hurting you or people you care about."

Kat looked at him as he spoke but didn't say a word. She just wanted to enjoy having him here with her. He was so protective and wonderful. Seeing him glare at the door after Regina was enough to tell her that he really did love her, no matter what world they were in. He turned his gaze to her, finding her smiling up at him.

"Still want me to go?"

Kat shook her head. "Stay with me?"

He nodded and placed a light kiss to her forehead to get rid of Regina's.

**Sorry for lack of update and that this is so short. Finals are coming up kiddos so it might be a little while till I get another chapter out. Hope this will do for now =)**


	17. Desperate needs

**Who has two thumbs and should be studying? This girl right here! Oh well. **

Birds began to sing their morning song. The sun began to illuminate the small town. As light crept into the windows, it lit up the scene of two lovers. The Hatter and Rose Red lay facing each other, legs tangled together. One arm was draped over her while his free hand held hers. Morning beams filled the room with a soft new light.

She stirred, letting out a little sigh. He squeezed her hand.

"Morning Rose," came his voice, drenched with tones of sleep.

"Thought we agreed that I was Kat," she responded. His eyes opened. It was Rose that was lying next to him and yet it wasn't her at all. He had her with him but at the same time it felt as if he'd lost her all over again.

"Sorry. Old habit."

Kat placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled at her, hiding what heartache he was feeling. She placed her lips to his lightly before snuggling closer to him. Jefferson wrapped his arm tighter around her as she closed her eyes again.

After a few minutes they heard the house begin to stir.

"I should go before Regina busts in here," he voice. Kat was reluctant to let him go but agreed.

"I'll see you later?" she asked as he maneuvered out the window.

He paused and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't worry, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

With a smile he slid onto the roof and down a latter she hadn't seen there last night. Kat watched until he was out of the garden. Feeling elated, Kat ran out of her room and down the hall to Henry's. He woke as she came into the room and flopped down next to him.

"What's going on?" he ventured. "You seem really excited."

"Can you keep a secret? I mean this is like operation cobra status." His eyes lit up and he nodded. Kat sat up and crossed her legs under her. "Jefferson was here last night. I think he really loves me."

"Of course he loves you," Henry said with a 'duh' tone. "You're his happily ever after.

"I know, I know…I just meant…" She paused and smiled widely. "Jefferson loves _me_. Not just Rose Red but me." Kat placed her hands over her heart. "And it's the best feeling in the world."

Henry smiled. He'd never seen Kat so happy. He was glad that she was starting to believe him and developing a relationship with Hatter. She was keeping part of Rumpelstiltskin's deal. 'Whatever happens you get back to your love' he had told her and she was doing just that.

Kat took one of Henry's hands. "Do…do you think we will ever get back to the way it was supposed to be? Are we going to be stuck in Storybrooke forever?"

He shrugged. "It all depends on Emma. But don't worry, I'm working on that."

* * *

><p>"It didn't work!" Gold flinched as the bell combined with his angry tone.<p>

"Why does everyone insist on bursting into the store? Honestly that bell is going to drop off soon with the way you people slam and throw the door about."

Jefferson stalked up to the man, coming face to face. "It. Didn't. Work."

Gold tilted his head to the side. "What didn't work?"

"True love's kiss," he bit out. "It didn't do anything! She still doesn't remember who she is or what we had." Gold shook his head and walked around the man. "You said it would work Rumple. You said that Rose would…"

"Those were not my words," he said holding up an accusing finger. "I said true love's kiss would break any _spell_. But this is not a spell lad, this…this is a curse. Much too powerful for a few exchanges of true love. If true love's kiss could break it, Snow and James would have had it over with a lot sooner."

Jefferson slumped against a display case. "I love her. I do, very much but…" He looked to Gold with desperate eyes. "These conflicting lives, these two worlds in my head are…_destroying_ me."

Gold looked at him. The poor pathetic little man. He thought for a moment. There was one possible way to give this tortured soul some peace. Question was if it was worth the risk. Would Jefferson be able to handle this peace knowing that it was temporary? Would he be willing to part with it when it came down to the end? Finally Gold made up his mind.

"What if I had a way to bring your precious Rose Red back?" He looked to Jefferson as his eyes lit up.

"H-how? Is it even possible?"

Gold nodded. "Oh aye." Jefferson smiled with relief and gratitude. Gold held up a hand to stop him from getting his hopes too high and from hugging him. "But you must understand that it would be a temporary state."

"I don't care," he unhitched himself from the display case. "If I could just have her back for an hour, a, a day…if I could just talk to her, see her and know that she truly recognizes me…"

Gold had heard enough. He walked into the back room and dug around for a couple minutes. Finally he came back out with a small box in hand. Jefferson looked at the box, decorated in ivy crawling up from the bottom, a lock in the shape of a crown sat on the front of the box. Gold handed him the box before removing the key from around his own neck.

"Inside this box is an item that will allow Katelyn to remember who is really is." He handed the key over, grabbing Jefferson's hand to make sure he really understood. "Once she consumes the item, she will be Rose Red once more. But it will only last forty-eight hours and it is imperative that Regina _never_ catches on. Do you comprehend?"

Jefferson nodded. "What do you want for it?"

Gold sighed and released his hand. "There are many things I want Jefferson my boy. But for this…you must have your beloved help Emma to believe. Miss Swan has been slacking on her savior duties. I'm getting impatient and weary of this world. The princess must do all she can to get her niece to believe in magic and in the storybook."

"Deal. Consider it done."

Gold nodded and gestured for Jefferson to leave. He hoped the mad man was right. Rose had better be able to convince Emma or they were all doomed to stay in that loathsome little town forever.

**EEEEEEE! He came back! Where the F did he go? Cause he didn't go into the hat…did he? Oh well our dear Hatter is back! So much love, even if he helped the queen try to poison Emma. All I can say is…Emma why you no believe in the curse? **


	18. A Rose by any other name

Staring at the box made him anxious but it was all he could do at the moment. He gripped the key in his hand, the object digging into his palm. The want to open the box and see what was inside took over him. Jefferson reached for the box and put the key into the lock but then he stopped. No, he had to wait. Had to let Kat open it for whatever was inside would bring back Rose. If he opened it without her he might lose the chance to get Rose back.

Jefferson needed to see her, now. Though she had told him it would have to wait till she could get away from Regina, he couldn't wait another second. Grabbing his phone, his fingers moved as quickly as possible to type her number.

As the phone rang he paced in front of the window. Finally she picked up.

"Hey Jefferson. I can't talk right now," came her hushed voice. The evil queen must be close by.

"I need to see you Kat." His eyes were trained on the box sitting on the coffee table. "I miss you."

He felt a little nauseous saying that. He missed Rose Red not Katelyn Mills. But they were technically the same person right? So would that make it only a half fib? Still the nauseous feeling grew in the pit of his stomach hearing the smile in her voice.

"I'll do my best to get away," she promised.

"How soon," he pressed.

She sighed. "As soon as I can. Look I have to go."

Before he could say anything else she hung up. How soon was soon? Taking in a deep breath, Jefferson tried to calm himself. He had waited this long what was another couple minutes or hours? Torture, that's what another couple minutes or hours were! Absolute torture! With an impatient groan, he walked out of the room to try and find something to occupy his mind.

* * *

><p>Kat sighed as she walked back into the living room. Henry had a bowl of popcorn on his lap, immersed in the movie they had been watching. Regina sat next to him, a pleased smile on her features.<p>

"Who was it?" Regina asked as Kat plopped back down on the other side of Henry.

Kat shrugged. "Just Mary Margaret. Having more David issues."

Regina's smile changed. It turned from a pleased to be with family smile to a pleased about relationship troubles smile. It unnerved Kat to see her take such happiness in the fact that Mary and David were on the outs, even it was a fib.

"Well I can't say its news. I mean she was accused of killing his wife."

"Ex-wife." Henry had come out of the movie and tuned into the conversation. "David doesn't want to be with Katherine. He loves Mary Margaret."

Regina ignored Henry's statement. She ran her fingers over his hair lovingly. "David should really take care. He might end up losing both of them."

It went quiet between them for a long moment. Finally Kat stood. "I have to run home for a bit."

Regina and Henry looked to her with identical disappointed expressions. "Really?" he asked. "Can't you stay?"

Kat bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back. I just need to check on some stuff at home. Turn on some lights and get some clean clothes. I'll see you guys in a couple hours."

Before they could ask any other questions she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Getting in the car she hurried to Jefferson's. She was excited to see him, though they had seen each other than morning. But she longed to hold onto him as they had been holding each other that morning.

* * *

><p>Finally getting to his house, she shut off the engine and sprinted up the steps. A wave of déjà vu came over her. She had acted the same way the day he had drugged and kidnapped her, Emma, and Mary. This thought caused hesitation in her. Deciding that this was not another laps in his mental health, Kat knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long for him to answer the door.<p>

A warm smile lit his eyes and pulled his lips up. Coming out on the porch, Jefferson took her in his arms and kissed her. Pulling back he looked at her with blazing emerald eyes. She smiled at him.

"Well hello to you too," she laughed. He smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"C'mon there's something I want to show you."

Leading her in the house he felt excitement rise into his heart. So close now. Jefferson brought her into the living room where the box sat waiting. He picked it up and placed it in her hands. Kat looked down at the ancient box and then back to him. Jefferson picked up the key and held it out to her, nodding for her to open it.

Kat took the key and placed it in the crown shaped lock. Jefferson watched with bated breath as she turned the key. The lid of the box popped open before she lifted it up. Kat slipped her hand inside and pulled out a crimson red rose petal.

"I…I don't understand." She looked from the rose petal to him.

'Once she consumes the item, she will be Rose Red once more.' That's what Rumpelstiltskin had told him. Maybe he could slip it into some tea and have her drink it. Or chop it up and put it on her food. There had to be some way.

He shrugged. "Gold said it was from a special garden. Supposedly it will never wilt like it's protected by magic. Thought you'd like to see it." She smiled and set the box down, running her fingers over the petal. "How about I make some tea?"

She laughed. "After the last time? No thanks."

Of course. He smiled nonetheless. "Well are you hungry? I'll make anything you want."

"Pasta would be nice."

Jefferson nodded. "Pasta it is."

He glanced to the rose petal before leaving the room. Kat sat down on the couch and looked at the petal. Looking at the soft object, she brought it up to her nose and took in a deep breath. The smell filled her lungs. Suddenly a flash of images went rushing through her mind. Snow White's wedding, Jefferson and Grace playing in the woods, the palace, and last the garden where her mother had planted an abundance of roses. The petal had come from that garden, guarded by the magic of their world. She could feel the sun on her skin, smell the roses as they bloomed, feel the grass under her feet.

As the scent of the rose filled her, the petal began to wilt in her hands. She let out a shuttering breath as every memory and experience returned to her.

* * *

><p>He would make the food and then somehow get the petal. There had to be some way to get it in the food. Think, all he had to do was think. He was a craft man, not as crafty as Rumpelstiltskin but he had his tricks. Yeah this would be no problem…right? He shook his head as he gathered the things he needed.<p>

Was this worth it? Was getting Rose back for forty-eight hours worth the stress and planning? It would last for a limited time. He knew it would be painful to have to give her up when the forty-eight hours came to an end. Hopefully she would have convinced Emma by then and the curse would start to be lifted. But still…having her back and then losing her again. Was it worth it?

A splash of boiling water hit his hand as he leaned against the stove. He jumped back and quickly went to the sink. Running cold water over his hand, he cursed under his breath. That must have been a sign that it was worth it and to stop doubting.

"Get it together Jefferson," he said to himself. "Of course it is worth it."

As he gently dried his hand, a red splotch beginning to form, arms wrapped around him. She locked her arms around his waist and placed her cheek against his back. Jefferson set down the towel and turned to see her. She looked up at him with amazed eyes. He smiled at her but it turned to confusion as she stared at him.

Setting her at arm's length he looked her over. His eyes caught sight of the wilted flower petal in her hand. She placed a hand on his cheek, a smile slowly coming to her face.

"Rose?"

"Hatter." He pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the ground. "I thought I'd never see you again." Rose twisted her fingers into his shirt as she pressed her face to his neck.

Jefferson closed his eyes so thankful to have her know him. "Everything is alright," he said in a breathy voice. "Everything is alright. You're back. Oh thank God."

He set her down and took her face between his hands. A couple of tears left his eyes as she smiled up at him. However her smile began to slip away. Her fingers had found the scar that ringed around his neck. Jefferson stood still as she tugged at his cravat, pushing his collar aside, so she could see it. He moved his hands to her waist, keeping her close.

"So it's true," she said lightly touching the pink flesh. "Everything in that book, it's our lives." He nodded.

"I should have listened to you about the queen," he confessed. "I should have known that she would…"

Rose covered his mouth with her hand. "It doesn't matter now," she shook her head and smiled. "We're together. That's all that matters right?"

He nodded. She moved her hand to his cheek as she stretched up to kiss him. A couple more tears slipped from his eyes as he kissed her. Then Gold's words came into his head. Jefferson pulled back.

"We need to talk," he told her.

* * *

><p>Jefferson sat her down at the kitchen table. As he spoke he held her hands. He told her what Mr. Gold had said about her condition. She would only have two days as herself and then she would go back to being Katelyn Mills. She couldn't let Regina catch on that she remembered or who knows what would happen. And that her task was to convince Emma of the curse and heritage.<p>

"Don't the others know who they are?" He shook his head. A sad look came into her eyes and her voice. "So my sister…Snow, James, my family has no clue?"

Maybe this was a bad idea. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be sad. He squeezed her hands. "The only ones who know are me, Rumpelstiltskin, and Regina."

"Grace?" He didn't need to answer. She could see the pain in his eyes. The pain of having to watch his beloved daughter live out her days with another man she knew as Papa. Rose slumped in her seat. "What kind of a place is this? What has Regina done to us?"

"All the more reason to help Emma defeat her." He leaned forward and cupped her face with one hand. "Rose, my brave princess…I know you can do it."

She smiled at him. "But you, my poor Hatter. Being here and remembering everything."

She placed her hand over his. Jefferson gave her a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm going to make Regina regret doing this to us. She'll never hurt us again," Rose said with determination and anger. "I'll make sure of that."

**Oh. My. God. That last episode was epic. I cried like four different times. Ugh and now we have to wait for season 2. I need Once Upon A Time in my life always! No breaks. **

**Anyway…hope you like this chapter. Sorry it is short. I'll have a longer one for you guys soon =)**


	19. A new girl

He was reluctant to let her leave the house but Henry had called. She needed to get back in order to keep up the pretense that she was still Katelyn. As he walked her to the car, Jefferson reminded her of what to do and what not to do. He hoped that maybe she could get Emma to believe in magic and the story book that night. Then he wouldn't have to worry about losing her. The curse would be broken and he could have her and his daughter back forever.

"And be sure Regina…"

"Does not find out," she finished before getting into the car. "I know Jefferson."

He shut her door and bent down as she rolled down the window. She smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. She assured him everything would be fine and that she would be back later that night. He took hold of her wrist to keep her hand on his cheek.

"Would it be selfish of me to just keep you here with me?" She smiled.

"I love you Jefferson. We'll have our happily ever after soon."

With that she turned on the car and backed out of the driveway. Jefferson watched the car until it disappeared. He sighed in contempt. Soon everything would be set right.

* * *

><p>Before going into the house Rose sat in her car taking in deep breaths. She couldn't let Regina know that she had come back. Though she would love to go in the house and smack the queen until her face was blue and her hand hurt. But Regina would be punished sooner or later.<p>

Finally feeling ready, Rose got out of the car and made her way to the house. Henry and the queen were sitting on the couch, right where she had left them. Rose walked in and sat down next to Henry.

"Thought you went home to change clothes." He looked her over. She looked exactly as she had when she left.

"It wasn't that important," she shrugged.

Regina stood with a smile. "Well I think I'll start to make us some lunch. Sound good?"

The two of them nodded. Rose kept a watchful eye on Regina. The queen went into the kitchen. She had to talk to Henry but not while the queen was around. Even being in another room was still not safe.

"Hey Henry how about we go for a little walk." He nodded with a smile and began to stand.

Regina came walking back towards them. "Kat I don't think that's such a good idea. He is still pretty sick."

Henry shook his head. "I'm fine really."

"I'm just taking him out to the garden Aunt Regina. We'll be fine."

Regina nodded. She watched as Rose put an arm around Henry and lead him to the front door. As she watched them, she couldn't help but feel a coldness sweep off of her niece. They weren't as close as Regina would like but she had never felt this cold, almost hate, coming from the girl. Even when she was in her right mind, her right life, Rose had never displayed this stance. Something wasn't quite right.

Before going out the door, Rose looked back to see Regina watching them. She would have to be very careful with the queen's watchful eyes on her. Finally outside, she felt safer.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked as they walked around the front garden.

Rose shook her head. "Everything is fine…or will be at least."

Henry looked at her closely. "Something is different. You're not Kat."

She looked down at him with wide eyes. He really was a clever little boy. "You can tell?"

"You can't be," he said still studying her. "You're not Kat but you can't be…it's impossible with the curse…but…"

"Say it Henry. You know," she encouraged. His eyes widened.

"Rose?" She smiled. "Rose Red? But how is this even possible? The, the curse…"

"Mr. Gold had a little magic to give. But listen Henry this is operation cobra stuff. We can't tell anyone. Especially Regina."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I won't say a word! This is amazing. Does anyone else know?"

"Jefferson."

"The Mad Hatter. Of course." He thought for a moment as they continued to walk. "What did you have to give?"

"I have forty-eight hours to convince Emma of the curse." Henry nodded. "Any tips?"

He sighed. "I've tried everything I can think of. She still doesn't believe. But I know someone who might be able to help you. You need to see August Booth."

She nodded. "Alright. I will."

Henry stopped and hugged her tightly. Rose hugged him back, remembering all the times Grave had hugged her that way. She missed that little girl so much. She gave Henry a squeeze before letting him go. He stood back and looked at her.

"I can't believe you're back."

She smiled. "It's good to be back…for the little time I have."

**Sorry about lack of update and that this is so short. Please don't hate me haha I promise to do better next time! **

**SilentLaughter I would love to read your fic. Hit me up when it is posted =) **

**Thanks to all of you reading this and reviewing. Love the reviews! **


	20. Make a believer out of you

Rose paused in crossing the street. There she was, her long raven hair cut short, modern clothing but it was her sister all the same. Rose wanted to run to Snow and hug her, begging for comfort. She missed her older sister desperately but had to keep in mind this was not quite her sister. Quickly she walked across the street towards Snow.

"Hey Kat," Mary Margaret said as the girl came towards her. Without a word, Rose wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret. Mary let out a little laugh and hugged her back. "Are you alright Kat?"

Rose pulled back and gave a weak smile. "I…I just…I'm still getting used to seeing you out of that holding cell. Glad to see you free is all."

Mary smiled at her but held a confused look in her eyes. "Yeah I'm still getting used to it too. Hey how is Henry doing? I hope he will be back in class soon."

"I'm sure he will."

Mary Margaret smiled but it dropped as she spotted David. "Look I have to go. Run interference with David for me?"

As she hurried off, Rose couldn't stop the overwhelming need to cry. Her sister, her only family didn't recognize that she was no longer Kat. Snow didn't see her own sister standing before her. The last of her family, well not exactly the last. David came towards Rose, eyes locked on Mary Margaret fleeing to her car.

"What did she say?" he asked finally looking to Rose. "Is she avoiding me? Well I guess that's obvious. I just wish I could talk to her, explain things properly. But she always runs off."

"She doesn't like being chased," Rose offered.

David gave her a helpless look. "What else am I supposed to do Kat?"

Rose gave him a smile. "When it is time for her to hear what you have to say, you'll know."

"And when will that time be?"

"When she decides." He let out a loud sigh. "Don't worry David, you'll always find her."

He smiled. "You always have such faith in me Kat."

She shrugged. "You're family and family needs to stick together."

He nodded and patted her shoulder before walking off. Rose hurried into the inn. She couldn't take much more of this world. Whoever this August Booth was, he had better have some good ideas on how to make her niece believe in the curse.

* * *

><p>August wasted no time. He dove right into giving her ideas on how to make Emma into the savior they needed. Rose was impressed that he was quick to believe her true identity. This didn't necessarily mean he should be trusted but it was a start.<p>

"Alright what I have observed with Emma is that she is a tough nut to crack." Rose smiled. "Family trait I'm guessing."

Rose shrugged. "If she's that tough how do I get through to her?"

"Well it might be a little easier for you." August paused and thought. "Tell her exactly who you are. Make her trust you, trust your words and deeds."

"I've never had to make my family trust me."

August nodded. "Well Emma doesn't know she's family. Once you've told her who you are, explain to her why the curse needs to be broken."

Rose shook her head. "She's been told that a thousand times. Family is what's important. Me, Snow, James, Henry…we need Emma. Family sticks together."

"You're right. Very good princess."

"Who are you August?" she asked giving him a curious look.

He let out a sigh. "Someone who should have prevented all this. Someone who should have taken care of Emma." He looked to her with hopeful eyes. "I have faith in you Rose Red. You can right all these wrongs."

* * *

><p>Rose knocked on the door again hoping Emma was in her apartment. She hadn't been at the station, or Granny's, and her yellow bug was waiting outside. Finally she heard steps coming towards the door, locks clicking open. Emma pulled the door open.<p>

"Hey Kat. Haven't seen you in work lately."

"Yeah well I haven't really been myself. Look Emma can we talk?"

Emma glanced at her watch and then over her shoulder into the apartment. "You know what not right now Kat. I'm just in the middle of…how about we talk tomorrow."

"It really needs to be now Emma. Please," she added in an urgent tone.

Emma nodded and let her in. Rose came in, closing the door behind her. She watched as her niece moved over to her dresser and continued to pull out her belongings.

"So what did you need to say?" Emma threw clothes into a suitcase and pushed it closed.

"Emma look at me." She paused and looked at Kat. "Do you know who I am?"

She gave her friend a confused look. "Did Jefferson drug you again?"

Rose walked over to her and took her face between her hands. "Really look at me Emma. See who I am."

Emma's brow furrowed. Doing as her friend asked, she looked at the girl more carefully. There was something different about her. But what was it? Her eyes looked a little different, like a veil had been lifted. She looked to be more aware of things, more alert. There seemed to be a different air about her, like she had more confidence.

"Are you sure Jefferson didn't drug you again?"

"Emma."

"Alright…there is something different about you. But what does it matter? You're still Kat."

"No I'm not." She took her hands from Emma's face. "I'm not Katelyn Mills right now."

Emma turned away and went back to gathering her things. "So who are you then? Rose Red?" When no objection came, she slowly turned back to the other girl. "Don't mess with me…not right now."

"I'm not. I'm Princess Rose Red. I'm your aunt."

"Don't. Just stop okay?"

"Emma…"

"No! I'm done with this. Did August tell you to do this?" she asked setting her suitcase on the floor. "He tries to tell me he is becoming a wooden boy and that I need to save the town. Then sends one of my best friends to add to this ridiculous…why Kat?"

Rose shook her head. "Emma I am doing this on my own accord. What are you doing with suitcase? Are…are you leaving?"

"Yes. I am getting out of this stupid town and I am never coming back."

"You can't…"

Emma turned on her. "Why? Because the curse? Screw the curse! I don't care! I know August and Henry believe that I am the savior but guess what…I don't want that! I can't handle that responsibility. I can't and I won't."

Rose shook her head. "It's the curse you're saving us from but it's not what's important." Emma looked to her confused. "Emma if you were to ever believe me please do it now. I'm not telling you to stay because of the curse. I am telling you because your family is here. Your mother, father, and son need you here. I need you here. We are strongest as a family, if we're together nothing can harm us. Family sticks together, something your father always says."

For a brief moment Rose thought she could see Emma coming to realization. But it was very brief and the look of realization turned to a mix of sadness and a little anger.

"It's not what my father says. I don't know my father. You know that Kat."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are! You're Katelyn Mills. You're not Rose Red because Rose Red is a fictional character in my son's storybook." Emma let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm leaving tonight and I would really like you to go now Kat."

Rose hesitated. If she could just get her to open her mind up. "Emma please…"

"Just go."

Rose sighed and turned to leave. This wasn't the end of it. If she could just catch her before she left town…She only had one more day to convince Emma before she would go back to being Katelyn. Maybe if she could get the storybook and show Emma their family, tell her things that weren't in the book, maybe then Emma might have some faith.

Rose got back to her car and headed back for the queen's home.

**Hope this was a good chapter for you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	21. Waking up

Shutting the door behind her, Rose tried to figure out how she would confront Emma again. There had to be a way to make her believe. It was just going to take some work. She would most likely have to spend all day breaking down Emma's defensive wall.

Walking towards the stairs to Henry's room, Rose glanced into the kitchen. Regina and David stood by the sink about to kiss. Wait what?

"David!" Rose rushed through the dining room and into the kitchen. A look of relief came over his face as she came in. Regina slowly backed away from him as Rose came in. "Can I talk to you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Rose grabbed his hand and dragged him out. Regina cursed under her breath. Damn, so close in getting the perfect prince to go against his beloved Snow White. Rose brought David into the living room, turned on the TV, and put the volume up so Regina couldn't listen in.

"Thank God for you," he breathed. "You saved me from a very awkward moment Kat."

"What were you doing?"

"I helped her with some car troubles. She invited me for dinner as thanks. I didn't know she was going to…well do _that._" Rose shook her head. A worried look came into David's eyes. "You don't think I would actually…Kat please don't think I would have…you know I love Mary Margaret."

"I know James," she nodded. "Trust me I know you love her. I'm not upset with you."

He smiled but then looked to her confused. "You called me James…"

Rose raised her brow. "Did I? No I think I said David."

"No Kat you called me James. Why'd you do that?"

Crap. She shrugged. "Guess you look like a James to me more than a David."

He looked in her eyes and thought for a moment. "Isn't James the name of the prince in Henry's book?"

"No…maybe…I don't know," she said getting frustrated. Rose ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Are you alright Kat?"

Her shoulders slumped. "No. I got into an argument with Emma."

David gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. Rose felt comfort right away. That was one thing she loved about her brother-in-law. He always treated her like a sister and could comfort her no matter what.

"I know what that's like. She is extremely stubborn. It's easy to argue with her but I am sure you'll work things out. You and Mary Margaret are like her sisters."

He set her at arm's length and smiled at her. Rose returned the gesture and thanked him. Before leaving, David told Regina thanks for dinner and that he would have the mechanic check on her car in the morning. Once he was gone, Regina went into the living room and turned off the TV.

"What was all that about?" she asked the girl. Rose stood there for a moment taking in her step-mother. She hadn't changed a bit in this new world. "Katelyn I asked you a question."

"Is there no end to your wickedness?" she finally voiced. "Is there no end to your games, your need to hurt good people?"

Regina placed her hands on her hips. "Kat I wasn't hurting David. He and I are adults and I was simply showing gratitude for his help."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the queen. "You don't touch him, _ever_! Go near him again and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Regina's mouth dropped open. Rose turned to leave the room but was stopped. "Katelyn Donna Mills how dare you talk to me like that." Rose turned from her and began to make her way out. Regina caught her arm and stopped her. "Don't walk away from me while I am talking to you."

"You have no authority over me Regina. Not in our world and certainly not in this one," Rose bit out. She watched as Regina looked at her very carefully. Realization began to come to the queen's expression. Rose tugged her arm out of the queen's grip and headed for the stairs.

"Rose?" whispered Regina.

* * *

><p>Quietly she pushed the door open and peeked in.<p>

"Henry? Are you awake?" No answer came from the form under the covers.

Rose tiptoed into the room and picked up the storybook. This was going to be her main weapon to make her niece a believer. Just as she came in, she went out without making a sound to wake him. Little did she know Emma had already taken the boy, heading for the road out of the little town.

Coming down the stairs, Rose was met by her step-mother. Tears turned Regina's eyes red but they did not slip. She looked at the girl in awe and heartbreak.

"How is this possible?" she asked quietly. Rose stopped on the last step and looked at the woman. "How is it you can remember?"

"It's not an answer I can give," was the response. Rose pushed past her and headed for the door. Regina followed her.

"Rose, sweetie, please listen to me. No matter what anyone has told you, no matter what you believe, I love you. I have always loved you as my own daughter."

"So you've said many times." She paused at the door and turned to Regina. "I would believe it if you hadn't killed my father and tried to kill my sister. You placed me in banishment and then left the man I love trapped. Snow and I would have loved you as our mother…"

She shook her head and turned away from the queen. Regina watched the girl walk out of the house. As the door closed, a tear finally slipped from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Shutting the front door, Rose leaning against it holding the book to her chest. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Relaxing a little she unhitched herself from the door and walked further into the house. Coming into the living room she set the book down on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. Jefferson came in soon after.<p>

"Thought I heard you come home." He sat next to her on the couch and rubbed her back. "So how'd it go? I did all I could to resist watching the conversation."

Rose gave him a little smile. "You need to get rid of those telescopes. It's a little weird."

He smiled back. "It was the only way I could see you and Grace. So, out with it. Did you convince her? Is Emma now the savior we need?"

Rose leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Afraid I failed today my love."

Jefferson wrapped his arms around her. "That's alright. We've still got another day. Still another day to work this out."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. She was glad he was optimistic about the situation. Rose sighed and thought for a long moment.

"Jefferson what if you and me just start over? We could get Grace and live here. This house was meant for us after all."

Jefferson shook his head. "That's not how it works Rose. We need Emma to save us. It's all or nothing here." He kissed her forehead again. "Don't worry."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jefferson stretched as the sun came up. Turning over he draped an arm across her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She sighed and placed a hand on his arm. Jefferson kissed the crook of her neck.<p>

"Morning," he said in a sleep drenched tone. She opened her eyes and looked to him with confusion. "You alright Rosy?"

She let out a sigh. "Jefferson."

"What? What's the matter?"

She looked to him and shook her head. "She's gone. Rose is gone." His brow furrowed together. Kat sat up, his arm sliding off her.

"No," he said sitting up. "No, no, no. What happened? We had another day. Gold said forty-eight hours, it's only been twenty-four."

Kat swung her feet over the bed and rested her elbows on her knees. "Regina…found out last night."

Jefferson dragged a hand over his face. "You've got to be kidding. Kat I told you how important it was…"

"No Jefferson! You told _Rose_ how important it was that Regina not find out. You drugged me again to get her back! I'm so stupid," she laughed. "I should have known you never loved me. It's always been her, it's always been Rose Red."

"Don't be ridiculous Kat. You and Rose are the same person!" Kat stood and headed out of the room. Jefferson got up and followed her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Just…just leave me alone okay?"

"Kat. Kat come back inside and let me explain things."

He tried to stop her from going out the door but she pushed past him.

**Thanks for reviews! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. **


	22. Love is blindness

Just because she pushed him out of the way did not mean he was about to give up. Jefferson chased after her. She reached the porch before he enclosed her in his arms. Kat struggled against him but Jefferson kept his grip. Seeing that she wasn't going to let up, he dragged her back towards the house.

"Help!" she called out. "Someone help me! I'm being kidnap…" He placed his hand over her moth muffling her cries.

Jefferson released her into the house before shutting the front door and locking it. "Enough! Stop it Kat! Now look…we are going to talk through things."

"I don't want to talk to you," she bit out. "I want to get out of this stupid house and go home!"

"You are going to go in there," he commanded in a frustrated tone, "and you are going to sit and listen."

Kat shook her head. Jefferson took a couple steps towards her. "Don't come near me."

Jefferson dragged his hand over his hair. Looking at her, he tried to soften his expression. But the frustration and anger registered very clearly in his clenched fists.

"Look I just want to explain this to you. You and Rose are the same person whether you know it or not. Whether you believe it or not. And if I love her then I love you."

"You say you love me but you don't seem to mean it." Jefferson blinked at her, his vivid emerald eyes glittering with tears being held back.

"I can make it up to you. I swear it."

Kat shook her head. "I want nothing to do with you right now."

Jefferson clenched his jaw, teeth grinding together. "This is what she wants! Regina wins in separating us! Us fighting is doing no good."

Kat let out a long sigh and shook her head. She began to head for the door without a word. As she passed by him, Jefferson grabbed her arm. Holding her in place he pressed his lips to her in desperation. Kat couldn't stop herself from responding with another kiss. She placed her hand on his chest, his grip relaxing, allowing her to push away from him.

Before he could do anything, she ran for the door, unlocked it, and ran to her car.

* * *

><p>After pulling out of the driveway she drove a couple blocks before she had to stop. Pulling to the side of the road, Kat parked the car and let herself cry out of frustration and anger. She rested her head against the steering wheel trying to catch her breath. The ring of her cell phone brought the sobbing to a stop. As she reached for her phone, Kat wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat before answering.<p>

"What?" she answered in a watery voice.

"Kat its Mary Margaret. Have you seen Emma?"

Kat dragged her hand along her eyes. "Not since…no. Haven't seen her. Why?"

"She's gone."

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are truly amazing! I am truly sorry I haven't updated sooner and double sorry this is so terribly short. But summer school is kicking my ass and it might take me some time for updates. But thanks for reading and hanging in there! =) **


	23. Just a little bit of magic

"Where are we going?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

Emma kept her eyes on the road, heart thudding nervously. "Henry do you want to live with me?"

He woke up a little more and looked to his mother. "Live with you? As if forever?" Emma nodded. "Yea! I would love to Emma!"

She smiled with relief. "Great. Oh it's so great to hear you say that Henry. We're going to be so happy in Boston. I promise. I can show you all the cool…"

"Boston?" he interrupted. Henry looked into the backseat and finally realized why Emma had suitcases and bags of her belongings. "No Emma you can't!"

"Henry I am taking you out of that sick town. If we go to Boston then we can be free. Free from Regina, the drama, and the stupid story book."

"No Emma! We can't leave Storybrooke," he begged. "We can't." She looked over to him with a little hurt in her expression.

"Henry that town is not good for us. Or anyone else for that matter. It's messing with people! Kat came to the apartment earlier tonight convinced she was Rose Red."

"She is Rose Red," he argued. "Emma please don't do this. We need to go back!"

"Why? Why when you and I can have a life in Boston? You're my kid Henry and I want to do what's best for you."

He turned in his seat to face her. "Emma we're family and family is important to you right?"

She nodded. "Yes of course."

"Then please go back. You parents and aunt need you. Snow, James, and Rose need you to help them. _Please_ help them. Mom."

Emma slammed on the breaks. The car jolted to a stop as she looked over at him. Henry gave her such a pleading look as he called her the one name she had wanted to hear for a while. Mom. One simple word. Emma rested her head against the headrest, her eyes burning with tears.

"Henry…This whole savior thing…"

"You can do it," he assured. "I believe in you mom and you won't have to do it alone."

He smiled at her. Emma smiled back and nodded. "Alright. I'll take you home." Looking at her watch she sighed. "Shit. We won't make it before eight. Regina will be pissed."

"She's always pissed," Henry said with a shrug. Emma laughed and turned the car back towards Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me." Jefferson walked into her office. She sat there twirling a letter opener between her fingers.<p>

"I need your help Jefferson," she said in a calm cool manner.

He shook his head. "Why does it not surprise me? What is it now Regina? Someone drop a house on your sister?"

"Emma Swan has taken my son," she bit out. "I have had it with her! She has pushed me too far and I want revenge."

"Uh oh you're coming unglued. If it wasn't so damn frequent then I'd try to subdue. But you're a psycho and they all know it too," he said pointing out her window to the town. "I can't wait until the day when I'm finally rid of you."

With that he headed for the door but a few simple words from her stopped him.

"What if I could give you them both?"

He quirked his head towards her. "Both?"

"Rose _and_ Grace. You could start over with them. A new world, a new live, a fresh start."

Every fiber in him screamed to leave and just wait for Regina's destruction. But madness won out and he turned back towards her. Regina smiled victoriously.

"How?"

"Get your hat, Hatter. We need to go back to our world."

* * *

><p>"I came home from class and all of her stuff was gone." Mary Margaret set down a cup of hot chocolate in front of Kat. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"<p>

Kat vaguely remembered seeing Emma packing bags when she was in her altered state. "I don't know Mary. She didn't say anything to you?"

"Not a word. I can't believe she would just…" Before she finished her sentence, the door opened and Emma came walking in. Mary walked over and slapped her. "Holy Jesus!"

Mary hugged Emma tightly. "Sorry." She set Emma at arm's length. "But you really pissed me off." Then she hugged her again.

Emma looked over Mary's shoulder to where Kat was sitting. "Are you going to slap me too?"

She shook her head. "What were you doing Emma? Why did you just leave?"

Mary Margaret let go of her. Emma moved into the apartment, set down her suitcases, and shrugged. "I thought if I just left this town behind, if Henry and I could just…"

"You took my cousin?" Kat asked, temper beginning to rise.

"I just wanted a normal life with my son."

"I think I will slap you actually." But she didn't move from her spot. "Emma what the hell? I know Henry is your son but you can't just kidnap him!"

"Calm down. He's back at Regina's safe and sound." She looked between her friends. Disappointment, anger, and hurt registered in their expressions. "I had to get out. There is something wrong with this town. People telling me I need to save it and you, Kat, you were so convinced you were Rose Red last night."

Mary Margaret looked to the girl. "What happened? Did Jefferson drug you again?"

Kat stood. "I don't want to talk about Jefferson or Rose Red. I'm done with this crap. I'm going to go and make sure Regina isn't planning your death."

With that she walked out of the apartment. Once she was gone Mary turned to Emma.

"So…why'd you come back?"

Emma looked at her friend. "Henry convinced me. Made me realize that while I'm done with this town…it's not done with me. There are people I care about here." Mary nodded and gave a little smile. Emma walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Mary hugged her back comfortingly.

* * *

><p>"I told you I don't have any magic left in this hat." He set it down on the floor of her office. "We can't go back."<p>

Regina stood and walked around her desk, eyes locked on the hat. "I have just a little magic left. If I could just get a hold of it…"

"A hold of what?"

She looked to him and grinned. "An apple. A very special apple."

Jefferson gave her a suspicious look. "And what will it do to Emma?"

"Put her to sleep for a very long time. With her sleeping she will be away from my son and our little town can carry on."

It was wrong. All of it was wrong. He knew that. But the promise of a new start with Grace and Rose…it would always be his weakness. "Alright. Give me whatever magic you have and we'll see what happens."

Regina plucked what looked like a brass ring from her pocket and looked at it lovingly. "This is the last thing the love of my life gave me. It holds all the magic I have left in this world."

She handed it over to Jefferson. He took it in his hand and dropped it into the hat. A wind kicked up in the office. Hope surged through Regina. The two of them moved closer to the hat.

"Think of where the apple is," instructed Jefferson over the wind. "Got it in your mind?"

She nodded and he gestured for her to reach into the hat. Regina plunged her hand in, cool wind whisping around her fingers. Finally she felt something. A smooth surface touched her fingertips. Closing her hand around the object, she knew she had found the apple. Jefferson watched as she pulled her hand out, the wind dying away. Regina straightened up with a crimson red apple in her hand, a bite taken out of part of it.

"Perfect. Hair as gold as the sun, skin as white as snow, eyes as blue as the sea…bring me your heart child of thee."


	24. Happily Ever After

**Because i forgot to mention it in the last chapter...Jefferson's words to Regina, "Uh oh you're coming unglued..." from Diablo by Simon Curtis **

"Hello?" Kat shut the front door behind her waiting to hear her cousin's voice. "Henry? Regina?"

"I'm upstairs," came Henry's voice to her relief. "I'll be down in a sec."

Kat smiled. "I'll make us some lunch," she called up to him.

Walking into the kitchen, Kat began to pull things out to make grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. As she began to toast the bread, she noticed an apple sitting on the counter. Looking out the kitchen window she saw that Regina's tree still looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. So where had this apple come from? She picked up the apple and brought it up to her nose.

It smelled so fresh. Like it had just been picked from a sunny orchard. It was wonderful. Kat could practically see the apple tree, branches swaying in a summer breeze.

"Rose put that down!" Henry ran into the kitchen.

"I'm not Rose anymore kiddo. Spell wore off." She twirled the apple in her hands. "And what's up with you? It's just an apple."

"No it's not! It's one of the queen's poisoned ones! I didn't think she had any left. Clearly I underestimated her."

Kat laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're so dramatic sometimes." Henry pushed her hand away with a serious look. "What are you going to tell me this is the apple that put Snow White to sleep?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Look Regina's already taken a bite. It's not poisoned. See?"

Kat brought the apple to her mouth and closed her teeth around it. Henry's eyes widened in horror.

"Kat no!"

As she began to chew, a funny feeling crept up her throat. It was a tingling kind of feeling, the kind you get when soda goes down the wrong way. Kat's brow furrowed as she tried to cough out the piece of apple but it wouldn't come up. Breathing became harder, her coughing more violent.

Kat reached up to her throat with a trembling hand. Gasping for air she could feel herself begin to sink to the floor. The image of a helpless Henry standing there with tears streaming down his face burned into her eyes. She didn't want him to see her dying, not like this.

Finally Kat fell to the ground, the apple rolling out of her limp fingers.

* * *

><p>Emma ran through the hospital. Finally she found Henry standing off to the side while the EMTs and nurses tried to revive Kat. Upon seeing Emma, Henry ran to her and sobbed.<p>

"I couldn't stop her in time. She ate the poisoned apple and I couldn't do anything."

Emma hugged him tightly as tears of her own went down her cheeks. Oh God this couldn't be happening. Kat was barely twenty-two. She couldn't die now. Not this young. Her friend, her family. Her family. Emma shoved all her doubts to the side. Kat was her family, this town was her home, and it needed saving. She pulled Henry back and knelt down to look at him.

"Henry sweetie," she said in a watery voice. "I need to know. In the stories is this ever supposed to happen to Rose Red?" He shook his head. "Is there any cure for the poison apple?"

"I don't know. I..I can't remember…"

She nodded. "It's okay. Do you have your story book?" She shook his head.

"All I have is the apple."

Emma looked down to see it. Two bites had been taken. Only one from Kat. She reached down and took hold of the apple. As she did a wave of realization came over her. Images of Snow and James' wedding, Rose walking in the gardens, Snow and Rose laughing together, Snow holding a baby in her arms, James fighting to protect his daughter, the royal family huddled together as Regina's curse came down upon them.

Emma gasped, tears coming faster. Henry watched as truth came into her eyes.

"You believe now," he whispered. Emma slowly stood, apple in her hand.

Just then Regina came bounding around the corner. A nurse stopped her from running into the room.

"That's my niece! Please. That's my…my poor girl! Please save her," begged the woman.

"Please Madame Mayor we are doing all we can," confirmed the nurse.

Regina back away, hand over her mouth, as she looked at her step-daughter with watery eyes. Emma gripped the apple tightly as rage filled her. She stomped over to Regina and pushed her against a wall.

"This is your fault! You killed her!"

Regina could see the realization in Emma and didn't find. "It wasn't meant for her! It was meant for you!" Emma released Regina. "I would never hurt her."

"Save her," demanded Emma.

"I can't," Regina confessed as tears began to fall. "I don't have any more magic to release her. Jefferson and I used all that was left."

Then suddenly it dawned on Emma. She knew what had to be done. Of course! Why didn't she remember sooner? Emma ordered for Henry to stay in the hospital until she got back. Before leaving, the savior walked over to the evil queen.

"You better hope my plan works," she growled. "Or I will make sure whatever life you have is hell."

Now where was that mad man?

* * *

><p>Mary and David came running into the hospital at the same time. The doctor came out just as they got there. He announced that they had stabilized Kat but it didn't look like she would survive the night if they didn't find some kind of cure.<p>

Mary Margaret turned to David. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Regina let out a long sigh as Henry went past the doctor and to his cousin's bedside. He sat on the bed and held her hand. David came in soon after. He stood by Henry's side.

"I don't want her to die," he confessed to David.

David put an arm around the boy. "None of us do Henry. But the doctors are doing all they can." He could feel the distress rolling off the boy. "C'mon why don't we get some food from the cafeteria."

Henry hesitantly let go of her hand and slid off the bed. Before leaving, David bent down and pressed a kiss to Kat's forehead. Mary Margaret came in as they walked out. She gave David a grateful smile for looking after Henry. Coming over to the bed she took Henry's place.

She took Kat's hand and held it to her cheek. "Please don't leave us Kat. We need you. We love you so much. Please…my sister. Please don't leave me. Family needs to stick together right? Come back to us."

Hoping her words would get some kind of response, Mary looked to the monitors but there was no change. She kissed the girl's hand and set it back down on the bed but did not leave her side. She began to hum some tune for a little before putting words to it.

"So don't you dare look out your window," she began to sing, "darling everything is on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when music is gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

* * *

><p>Jefferson walked through the park, hands in his pant pockets. He hopped Regina would keep her end of the bargain and would deliver this new life. He couldn't wait to have his daughter and love back. Though he did feel bad that it involved harming Emma. Though she was a pain in the ass, she was the one who set him free from that prison. Because of her he was able to touch, kiss, talk to Kat instead of just watch her from a telescope.<p>

"Shit," he sighed. What had he done? How could he be so stupid? Here Emma had given him all this and he turned his back on her. Jefferson knew what he had to do. He had to tell Regina to go straight to hell and take the apple back and destroy it.

He would mend things with Kat, because he did truly love her. If he could have her living in the house with him and keep an eye on Grace from there then that was all he needed. As he headed out of the park, he saw Emma coming towards him. Oh thank God Regina hadn't used the apple yet.

"Emma," he greeted as she came closer.

"You son of a bitch you helped her didn't you?" she yelled.

"Helped her do what?" Emma slapped him with all her might.

"The apple! You helped her get it to kill me!"

"It wasn't going to kill you Emma," Jefferson said as a stinging red hand print became visible on his cheek. "It was just supposed to put you to sleep."

She shook her head. "Kat took a bite of it. She is dying Jefferson! Rose is dying!"

He shook his head, eyes widening. "No," he said quietly. "No, no, no…she told me…Kat wasn't supposed to…Rosy…No."

Emma began to pound on his chest like a five year old in a tantrum. "You son of a bitch! You stupid jerk! How could you let this happen? This is your fault!"

Jefferson stood there and let her attack him. After a few minutes he began to wrap his arms around her. Emma's words slurred into sobbing and she eventually let him hug her. Her face buried against his chest she cried. His own tears fell from his emerald eyes.

"I hate you," Emma mumbled into his chest.

"I know." He took her face between his hands. "This is my fault Emma. I let my weakness for Kat and my daughter show. Regina knows my mind is broken and she knows how to use it against me. But I won't let Kat die. I promise."

"You're the only one who can save her Jefferson. True love's kiss."

He shook his head. "No Emma."

"Yes. I accept that I am the savior. And this is me saving her. I can't do anything else now. It's up to you."

He shook his head again. "This is a curse Emma. True love's kiss isn't going to work. Gold said…"

"I don't care what he said! It will work."

* * *

><p>She held his hand as they walked through the hospital. Coming around the corner Emma found her parents, her son, and the evil queen outside the princess's room. She walked past them all with Jefferson and into the room. Just as they went inside, Page and her parents came around the corner. The little girl went directly to Henry.<p>

She gave him a hug. "Sorry about your cousin Henry."

"Thanks Page. But I think everything is going to be alright." He looked into the room where Emma and the Hatter stood by the bed. "True love's kiss will fix everything. Don't know why I didn't think of it before."

The two children watched. Emma bent down and moved the girl's hair out of her face.

"You were right. I believe now." She sniffed and tried to smile. "Family sticks together. You need to come back Rose."

She pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing back for Jefferson. He came up to the beside and sat down. He stroked her hair and leaned closer to her.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have let this happen to you." He shook his head. "I was so desperate to get Rose back and never realized she was always with me. She's right here in you Kat. You have every right to be pissed at me. But I love you so much. You are my happily ever after and I need you. I am broken and I don't know how to fix myself. I'm only happy when I have you next to me. I love you Rosy."

He leaned in and kissed her. A kind of light rippled from their lips, a wave rushing from the room and into the whole town. Every person felt the wave hit them, memories rushing back to them, a weight lifted off the town. Emma looked around as people began to wake up. Regina came into the room with wide eyes. Jefferson slowly pulled away, lips lingering.

For a moment he was worried it hadn't worked. Then finally she let out a gasp as her eyes fluttered open. He smiled as her gaze rested upon him.

"Hatter." He let out a laugh and kissed her again. "You saved me."

He let a wide smile come to his face. "Yeah after I helped the queen almost kill the savior."

She shook her head. "You're mad."

"We're all mad here."

"Can't be helped," she finished.

"Rose." The girl looked to Emma. She sat up and smiled. Jefferson moved so they could hug.

"You saved us. Emma you did it."

Emma pulled back. "I had a lot of help."

Rose looked to see Snow and James. They held onto each other smiling and crying in happiness. Henry stood by them with his own smile. Finally Rose's eyes came to Regina.

"If I were you, your majesty, I would find a place to hide," Emma said as nurses and doctors came in, all remembering who they truly were.

Regina headed for the door but paused. "Rose…"

She looked at the girl, surrounded by her family and people that loved her. Unable to speak, Regina fled the hospital.

"Papa!" Grace came bursting through the door and ran to her father. Jefferson scooped her up and twirled her around in his arms. "I've missed you," she said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Jefferson smiled and brought her over to the bed. "I've missed you too my dearest Grace. I'm never letting you go again."

He kissed her cheek over and over as he sat down by Rose again. Grace smiled upon seeing the princess and flung her arms around Rose's neck. Finally the three of them were back together.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stop smiling. Finally Grace had all the toys she could ever want. She had a proper tea set and would never want for anything. He had her and his Rose in the house that was always meant for them. The three of them ran around the house and the backyard laughing, playing, hugging, and enjoying being together.<p>

After diner, the three of them rested on the couch. Grace had her head on a pillow on Rose's lap while Jefferson wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder. She leaned against him never feeling more in love than she did at that moment. She hummed her mother's old lullaby as she stroked Grace's hair.

"And they lived happily ever after," Jefferson said before placing a kiss on Rose's head. She looked to him, smiled, and kissed him.

THE END

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone liked this story! You've all given me great support and I truly appreciate it. I'm sorry this came to an end but every fairytale needs a good ending right? **

**Again hope you enjoyed and write on! **

**~Bess =) **


End file.
